


Model Figures

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, Family tension, Fluff, Jonerys, Modeling, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Truths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 72,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Dany meets a man at their job. But dating him comes to be a problem. Can it be resolved?





	1. Joint Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new story!!! So I hope you can find intrigue in the story.

“Daenerys come dear, we need you to practice your walk before the show.”

She walked behind the stage and up the stairs. Her mother was in charge of the models and making sure that they get dressed and go down the runway without a problem. It’s stressful to be the head model or a model at all, but her mother had quite the stressful job. Because no matter how seamless these shows look to the watchers on tv, youtube or the people seated out not but 10 feet away. There were always problems behind the curtain. But God bless her mother, she got it done night after night.

“Here mom.”

“Oh, great. So just put these shoes on and walk, get the feel of the heels and the floor. Hurry on.”

She slipped on the intricate heels, bright with an odd shape. They didn’t feel comfortable, but that doesn’t really matter much. They pulled back the curtains and she walked. The floor was shiny and smooth. Had to be really careful to avoid the -ips, slips, trips, and dips. She walked down to the end stuck a simple pose and walked back.

“So, no problems with the shoes or floor?”

“No. Feels the same as all the others.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear. You can go talk to your friends for a little while we set things up back here.”

“Okay.”

She slipped out of the shoes and back into her bunny slippers before heading out to the seating area to wear her friends were seated.

“Hey, I’m back.”

“Dany, so how's the floor?”

“Just like the others, the next time they test the floor make it different. Just to switch it up. I wouldn’t mind a day where I can walk barefoot on a slip n slide. That’d be easy on my feet.”

“But then you’d slip or others would slip. And once you slip you’d slide.” Missandei teased.

She just rolled her eyes, “ugh, you’re right. So what were you guys talking about?”

Missandei shared a look with Yara before responding, “we were just gossiping.”

“About?”

“The Stark models.”

“What about them?”

“We looked up their pictures on our phone, very attractive men. We were just discussing our excitement for this combined event.”

“You two have been to like every show of mine. Where celebrity after celebrity has made their appearances, but a few undressed men are what’s exciting you?”

They shrugged before erupting into shared laughter.

“Daenerys, you show are all undressed women. You're all hot but we’ve seen it all the time. And the celebrities are not getting undressed for us. But those guys are handsome, tone bodied gods that will be walking towards us on the runway clad in nothing but sexy skivvies. Don’t pretend like you don’t know why this is a little enticing for us.”

“Yeah, come on Dany, don’t tell us you aren’t at least a little excited to walk with the men.”

“Fine, those northern models are quite a unique sight. But all models have subpar banter and personalities. Or at least the southern ones I’m surrounded by doing. But these men come with a company that has made their mark in my family forever.” Dany lowered her head slightly. Looking at her polished toes. “This day is enticing for you too, but my family is going through a lot deciding to work with them for today’s show.”

“We know. We remember what happened. But maybe these northerners are not all monsters. Everyone knows that northern men and women are not like the southern ones. In the best of ways obviously.” Yara interjected.

Before they continued to talk the overhead speaker started.

Ladies, please come behind the stage, time to prep for the show.

“Well, I got to go. I will see you two after.”

“Bye.” They both said together.

She walked back behind the stage. There were much more hens clucking around. She saw the top of her mother’s head and worked her way there.

“Ah, Daenerys. Your makeup seat is there.” 

She walked to the seat she had pointed to. Took the seat and waited for the artist to return. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from the host of the event:  
The Stark Style modes have arrived, show starts in one hour.  
So they would be joining them soon she suspected.

“Daenerys! Let’s get you ready again.”

“Do what you do best, Doreah.”

She kept herself stern and steady while they did her hair and makeup. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the men finally coming in. Kind of late but they must not take as long for hair and makeup. She keeps a watch as they come in one by one. She sees this one man, very handsome. They all are, but he seemed to stand out. She blushes when he sees her back and gives her a small smirk before heading to his seat. Northerners she thought.

A few minutes later and that bit is done. She starts to head towards the clothes section. Walking to the line of women in their undergarments. One by one they were given their first article of clothing to wear. Finally, they handed her, hers. Walking to a changing room. She looked at what she was given, lingerie. Not that she was shocked most of the shows the, Targaryen ICON company accepted were adverts for woman's undergarment stores.

She put it on. Looking in the mirrors on the walls she made sure there were no misplaced straps. All good. She walked out and headed to the runway walk line. Her mother was walking up and down the line adjusting everyone’s fit, including hers. She looked over to the men's line, she wanted to know who would be her first runway partner. Since one of the Targaryen models and a Stark model would walk down together as part of the merged show.

And of course, she supposed it was her luck that the smirker was going to walk with her. Now it was their turn she walked up the steps and walked towards the middle along with him. They joined arms while continuing to walk down. Sneaking a peek over at him. Delicious, visually appealing without a doubt. This time when their eyes met, she smirked.

They walked back down and separated to head back down the steps. Just to be quickly given her new fit. She walked back and forth. They each had 4 different fits before the show ended with one last fit and everyone going up on the runway. Waving at the cameras and live audience, as the announcer gives everyone the ending of the show.

Wave, smile, and turn. Wave, smile, and turn. And the show was over. She heard everyone letting out a hoot and a holler, celebrating another successfully completed show. She walked back to find her clothes she arrived in. Finding an empty fitting room and changed. A pair of ripped jeans and a white crop top. Rather casual even though she was going to the after show party.

She walked out to meet up with her friends again. As she was walking out of the show tent, she ran into him again. He turned to look at her, giving her a small smile.

“Hey there.”

“Uh, hi.”

“Today was fun wasn’t it?”

“Yes, I enjoy my job.”

“Yeah, I enjoy your job too.” He winked at her.

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“That you were a flirt.”

He put his hand over his heart with a gasp, “why do you think that?”

“Are you going to tell me that you weren’t?”

He pulled back his hair out of his face, “guilty. Is your calling me out a good or bad thing?”

“It’s great, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy the smirks and smiles.”

“So, want to hang during the party?”

“Oh, I’d love to but I have friends to catch up with.”

“I see,” he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. “Later then…”

“Dany.”

He smiled, “Later then Dany.”

And with that, he walked out. She stood there a minute longer before walking out herself. She looked through the crowd for her friends. She finally found them at a snack table. Of course, she chuckled to herself.

She approached them. 

“So, how’d you ladies like the show tonight?”

They both turned to look at her.

“Great.”

“A1.”

“That’s it? Weren’t you two excited earlier?”

“Yes, and we thoroughly enjoyed them,” Yara said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Now that's what I expected. Anyway, any of these snacks you’d recommend?”

They both looked back at the table. Before agreeing on one plater.

“This one. It’s better for a sweet tooth.”

A familiar muscular arm stretch out between them, “sorry excuse me”

She followed the arm up to the face. Him again. He was grabbing one of the chocolate drops on the table. Giving her a sly wink and a smirk before walking off once again. She brushed her hair behind her ear before looking back at her friends. 

They were now giggling among the two of them.

“What is the giggling about?”

“We didn’t know you had made a new friend yourself.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Missandei and Yara rolled their eyes, “maybe you should then.”

She placed her hands on her hips, “what does that mean?”

“Look Dany, you are hot and young with an exciting and travel inducing career. You should think about spending some time with someone. It doesn’t even have to be ‘the one’ but fun at least.” Missandei voiced.

“Yeah, plus if you found the fun here. They have the same job so little issue there.” Yara added.

“Do I need to remind you that they are Stark models. Of the Stark Style agency. Kind of my families rivals.”

“Why should they care who you screw?”

“When it’s the enemy I guess.”

“The enemy? Wow, I don’t know if that’s you being dramatic or your parents.”

She laughed, “maybe both.”

“Come on Dany, the way he looked at you. And how you looked at him. You should talk to him.”

“Yeah, go. Now. We need to see it.”

“Will you let it go if I do?”

They nodded.

“Fine, I’ll be back.” She turned on her heels and walked to him. He noticed her coming and gave her a smile. Which she returned.

“Hello, again.”

“Hey.”

“I thought you had friends.”

“I did do. They basically forced me to come to talk to you.”

He looked back at her friends at the other table. He waved at them.

“What are you doing?”

“Just thanking them for sending you my way.”

She chuckled, “smooth.”

“Sarcastic.”

“Oh, you heard the sarcasm?”

“Oh, I did. But,” he leaned into her leaving their faces an inch apart. “I like sarcasm.” Then leaned back out.

Heat ran up her neck. “Well lucky for you, I’m full of it.”

He took a sip of his drink. “So I think you should get it soon. Maybe here right now.”

“What? What are you talking about.” Red splashed her cheeks.

“Ha, I mean my name. I’ll give you my name since you didn’t stick around with me long enough to get it earlier. Jon.”

She let out her breath, “Jon?”

“I can show you a license if you don’t believe me.” He mocked.

“No, I believe you. Just not my first guess is all.”

“Oh yea, what would you have guessed?”

“James.”

He scoffed, “James?”

“You're the one who asked.”

“I know, I just think it’s close to the original thing. James.. Jon. Not the largest leap from one to the other.” 

“Yeah, so your parents named you well.”

“I agree, I like it myself. I can think of a name I like the sound of more though.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“Dany.” He smirked again.

“I don’t know if that would suit you.” She teased in return.

“On the contrary, I think Dany would look really good on me.”

“That a fact?”

“Give me your phone, James.”

He rolled his eyes before handing his phone over. She added her name and number, then handed it back to him.

“Well James, good luck with getting Dany. I think the idea is growing on me.” She left, heading back to her friends with a triumphant smile.

“So, I know we told you to go talk to him but you were talking for a little longer than we thought.”

She shrugged. “He likes to talk.”

They all laughed.


	2. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've formed some sort of a "schedule" THO don't NOT hold me to it, I make NO promises lol. BUTT Imma post one chapter wait a day after that and post a chapter to the other story wait a day then post the next chapter for the other story. Back and forth like that. Cuz I really want to keep two stories active so I think I'm going to do it like that.

She woke to several buzzes from her phone. It was vibrating on her nightstand. Reaching over, she sees like 10 texts from the same person. Jon. It was a string of texts that simply said

Dany, Dany, Dany…

She texts back, 

Jon.

Another buzz.

Oh, good morning. I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake.

She laughed and replied.

How long would you have done this? before quitting of course.

Buzz.

At least an hour. After that, I would have started calling.

Liar she thought.

Well as much as I love to text, maybe just call me next time.

She waited a few seconds for another response but didn’t get one. When she was about to put her phone down, it started ringing. She rolled her eyes.

“Hello again.”

“So you took what I said and did it right after. Not a bad quality.”

She heard him laughing through the phone.

“Thanks, anyways do you have anything you needed to do today?”

“Nope, not unless I’ve forgotten something. Why?”

“I don’t know why you asked why. Kinda obvious. I want to do something with you.”

“Today?”

“Nooo, in 50 years from now.”

“I heard that sarcasm.”

“You aren’t the only one whos dripping in it.”

“Right, I never would have not guessed that.”

“Stop not answering me. Want to hang today?”

“Hang?”

“Go on a date, whichever will trick you into falling in love with me.”

“What makes you sure I will?”

“I’m not, but I will try.”

“Where would we be going then?”

“Uhh, we could go do some mini golf.”

“Alright, you can pick me up at eight.”

“It doesn’t open until ten.”

“I know, we can go eat some burgers or something.”

“Deal, deal, and deal.”

“I will text you my address.”

“Okay. Bye.”

They hung up and she texted him where she lives. Then getting up to take a shower. She continued to get ready by brushing her hair, her teeth, washing her face and getting dressed.

She went to put on some light and neutral makeup. She never goes for heavy stuff, unless it’s a big event to dramatize herself for. She hears a knock on the door. Walking over and opening it she sees him. Again very handsome.

He held out his arm, “shall we?”

“Yes, we shall.” Taking his offered arm. They walked to his car, it was a nice car. Taking the passenger seat. 

“Where did you want to eat?”

“I don’t know, no one really serves burgers this early do they?”

He chuckled in his seat, “no. But I wasn’t going to correct you cause I wanted that extra two hours before mini golf.”

“That’s sweet, I think. We could go get breakfast from Chick-Fil-A. I love their chicken.”

“Nice, I used to eat there often with my dad.”

“Used to? Not anymore then?”

“Well we make time every once and a while but he’s a little busier now.”

“Yeah, so are my parents.”

They drove to get some chicken and ate inside. Not many people were there, so it felt nice and private to talk with each other.

“So why did you agree to go out with me today?”

“I thoroughly enjoy your good looks.”

“Ah, I knew it. It gets me far.”

“Yeah, I bet. Plus I may or may not find you fun to talk to. What about you, what made you ask me out?”

“The fact that you said you enjoy talking to me and agreed to a date.”

“That’s it, that is the bar?”

“It’s the first hurdles more like. Most women want the non-relationship aspects of me. Whether it be just sex, gifts, or to travel. Without actually talking to me or getting real intimacy.”

“I know that all too well myself.”

“But not anymore. I got you on my hook, I just need to reel you in.”

“Good luck. I personally hope you succeed.”

“Me too.”

They finished up their food and headed out to his car. He looked over at her with a sly smirk.

“I just need to let you know this now. I am amazing at mini golf and I really think I will demolish you when we go do it.”

She pouted, “oh I would verrry much appreciate it if you went just so easy on me.”

He looked her in her eyes, “no.”

They broke out into laughter.

. . .

They walked up to the place where you buy the ball and putter. He handed her a blue put and ball. While his ball was yellow. They walked over to the first hole. 

“So I am a complete gentleman and will let you go first.”

“How sweet.” She walked over and put her ball down. The first hole was the easiest. It was just a straight shot to the hole with a slight hill in between. She got in position and struck the ball. It moved forward up and over the small hill. It kept going and started to slow down but did not stop until it made it in the hole.

She looked over at Jon and gave him a quirk of her brow and stepped back for him to hit his ball.

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually have really liked how I have this story planned soooo I hope you guys can fuck with the story too. LOL But yall fuck with me anyway which is dope enough many thanks. XO


	3. Mini Golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy yall!

They had gone through a couple more holes. But now they both have found one that they both seem to not be able to get past. The rotating gears keep hitting the ball out of the way.

She saw him hit the ball. It made its way in between the two hills and stopped right in front of the gears. He walked over and hit it again but the ball bounced off the gears again.

“Damn! Who in the devil made this?”

She started laughing, “they heard you were coming and wanted to irritate you.”

He turned around to face her. “I’m almost inclined to believe you. I’ve been trying to get past this one hole for,” he looked at his watch. “20 minutes now.”

She brought her ball down. She lined up her putter, she glazed the line she wanted the ball to go. Glancing at the gears, trying to figure the speed she should hit the ball. Carefully she waits until the gear rolls over the opening before popping the ball quickly.

It went between the hills and barely made it into the hole past the gears and kept going only to stop inches before the hole. She glances over to Jon and gives him a smirk before following her ball and hitting it into the hole.

“I win.”

He looked pensively at the gears. Then bringing his eyes up to hers. A smile on his face as he clapped.

“Well, don’t I feel foolish for bragging about my mini golfing skills.”

She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oh don’t fret, you still have your looks.”

“I guess that’s the silver lining.”

“Next date, we should do something you are good at.”

He wrapped his arms around her body.

“Next date? Does that mean you want to see me again?”

“I think I can safely say yes to that. You may suck at mini golf but you excel in playful banter. Which is much more important of the two.”

“Hey, I don’t suck at mini golf, you are just better than me at it. I beat my brothers every time we play.”

She rolled her eyes.

“So you have brothers?”

“Aye, three actually. But two sisters.”

“That is a big family. What do they do?”

“They actually are the heads of the Stark Style modeling agency. So maybe I cheated to be on the list of models.”

She paused for a second and stepped back. Putting her hands on her hips.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you related to the Starks?”

He ran his fingers through his raven curls.

“Yeah, Jon Stark. Why?”

“I’m Daenerys Targaryen. Of Targaryen ICON.”

His eyes responding to her response.

“Oh shit. Are you saying you are apart of the rival family?”

“No, you are the rival of my family.”

His face quickly turning up in a smile.

“What are you so happy about? My family wouldn’t let me date a Stark. Your family's company is the only other real competition for mines… plus our history… it’s not one that leaves a trace of a good memory in the wake of the accident.”

He slowly stepped closer, closing the distance between them. Bringing his head down on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

“I know. My father talked my ear off at our joint event. I’m no stranger to what causes strife between our families. But you and I don’t hold any particular grudges between each other. Not right now at least, maybe when you realize what a bore I truly am you’ll find a reason to leave me alone but not now. And Dany, do they need to know?”

She started smiling against his neck.

“I guess not. I’ve never been one to overshare with them anyway. But definitely not about this. About you.”

He pulled back slightly, keeping his face not far from hers. He gave her a smirk.

“Good, because I really wasn’t about to stop talking to you anyway.”

“That so? And what would you have done if I had decided to end us?”

He chuckled, “I would have tried to convince you otherwise. But I would’ve stopped eventually had you genuinely not wanted to see where we could go. I wouldn’t blame you either. Our history is very… it’s not a good one.”

“I appreciate that last bit. I need someone determined not pushy.”

“I don’t think I’m capable of being pushy.”

“On a real note. If we are really going to pursue this thing, we need to be careful about where we go from now on. We got lucky that we got here early in the day where most people are busy. We need to watch the cameras that no doubt follow us both.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Alone we are sort of celebrities, but a few PDA shots from both of us will make the front page of a few headlines. And I don’t know how my family would respond to that.”

“No doubt mines would beat yours in overreactions. Us Targaryens, we are quite hot-blooded people.”

“That sounds promising. I want to see your blood boil.”

She pulled him in closer to her.

“In time, show me you have earned it. And I’ll show you my fire, Jon Stark.”

She could feel him humming against her.

“Oh, I’ll earn it.”

She brought her lips so close to his, that they almost brushed together. Then her lips quirked up and pushed him away. Lifting her putter up over her shoulder.

“We still have the rest of the course to finish.”

His eyes were still closed and a small smile formed on his lips. He opened his eyes to gaze at her.

“I thought you won earlier.”

“I’m offering you the opportunity to get on top of me… at golf of course.”

He spun his putter between his fingers.

“Okay. This time around, I’ll be more humble about it.”

She feigned a pout.

“That’s disappointing.” She walked past him giving him a wack on the ass. “I quite liked the cocky mini golfer from earlier.”

He turned around to follow her.

“Then prepare to eat my fake grass dust.”

“I won’t, but I like the confidence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter?


	4. Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have a little fun convo.

It had been a couple of weeks since their mini-golf date. Jon and Dany were always spending time with each other. And when they couldn’t, they were making up for it in texts. Dany was kind of shocked that they were pulling this off so well. I mean, she had always been on her phone a lot, to begin with so it wasn’t anything suspicious for the people around her.

She was headed to another event. Missandei and Yara were sitting next to her in the limo. It wasn’t a large limo, but then again it was only the three of them in it. She was of course texting with Jon.

Jon: You alone?

Dany: No. Missy and Yara are with me.

Jon: That’s a shame. Are they sitting really close to u?

Dany: Yes. Why?

Jon: Nothing, I just wanted to talk dirty with u is all.

She could feel her face get hot. They hadn’t had sex yet. Dany has had sex before with a couple of men. But contrary to how the tabloids make her seem in the headlines, she was no slut. She wasn’t easy to take to bed. The men she had slept with were men she were in relatively serious, at the time, relationships. But she wasn’t there yet. Not saying she didn’t want to or didn't think about it. Because she did, many nights actually. She just wants to know that he feels that they are somewhat serious about them. To actually know he isn’t making a good show of liking her just to get between her legs.

Trust issues, yup she has them. I mean mainly due to her past relationships. They both started based on her looks, and they stayed for her power. Sure they cared for her at some point, but by the time they developed feelings for her she had lost hers for them.

Dany: Kind of soon don’t u think?

Jon: Soon? For me to tell u that I want to kiss ur neck and pinch ur nipples?

She let out a rather loud snort. Both Missy and Yara stopped mid-conversation and turned their attention to Dany. She saw them looking her way, both curious at what was so funny. Luckily she’s quick on her phone and tapped her Instagram. Quickly clicking a funny meme she had saved to her collection.

She turned the phone to them and they looked at the meme. They both let out giggles to the image. Then continued with their conversation. She then switched back to her messages with Jon.

Dany: I didn’t think u would be into pinching nipples. R u a closeted kinky man?

Jon: U think pinching nipples is kinky? I think that says more about how u r in bed then it does me. Don’t u think?

Dany: What do u mean by that?

Jon: If u think pinching nipples is cause for questioning how wild I am in bed. Then I’d reckon u only have sex in bed, with the lights off, u probably try to suppress the noises u make, and u r used to only one and done rather than rounds.

Dany: That is surprisingly accurate. Does that mean u have had many nights of wild and crazy sex? R u an expert Jon Snow?

Jon: Nope. I’ve only had sex with one woman.

Dany: Liar.

Jon: Nope. Only one.

She didn’t know how to feel about that. Was it true? Is he lying about his body count to make her feel better or somehow get her to give it up sooner? Or was he just as guarded about sex as she was. To not just do it with anyone who walks and talks while looking attractive doing it. She suddenly felt a little bit guilty. Is it wrong for her to just assume he is some sex heathen who tricks girls into sex then dumping them after he had gotten a taste of her goods? She knew that if he was thinking that of her, she’d feel a bit sad or mad about it.

Dany: Are u fixing to make it too soon?

Jon: I’m not in any rush to do that.

She felt slightly relieved to hear that.

Dany: Am I not attractive enough? Lol

Jon: Oh, I’ve tried picturing u naked and sprawled across my mattress. Making u quiver under my touch. But, I want u to be 110% sure that u want that. Not to do it because it’s what u think that I want.

She both laughed and rolled her eyes. But she had to admit, she loved that he was so open about his crassness. And she appreciated his honesty or sincerity or him actually caring about her. Maybe all three.

Dany: Jon…

Jon: Yea?

Dany: What lab created u? Because men like u can’t naturally exist.

Jon: They do, just not in our line of work.

She enjoys his ability to be humble. But she’s met many men, both who are in entertainment and those who are not. She’s met several men who are amazing. But she’s met more than enough horrible ones too. Her past lovers were a weird bunch. They managed to be horrible and great in many different ways. Hard to describe as anything other than unhealthy. She’s still not sure if Jon will be another one to put in that pile or if she can finally create a new column. The idea is so abstract that she wouldn’t even know what to call it.

Dany: Ur not giving urself enough credit Jon. Admit that ur a rare specimen.

Jon: I’m not.

Dany: Admit it.

Jon: But I'm not tho.

Dany: Gods Jon Snow. Just admit it.

Jon: Fine. But I know many men that I admire who could fit in the same rarity u seem fond to calling it.

Rare. She thought. She’d call the column rare. That’s more than a sufficient enough name for it.

Jon Snow, you are rare. If not for the world, then for me. For me, you don’t come as often as you go.

Dany: Jon, I hope ur heart is capable of growing fonder. Because I’m keeping you.

Jon: I wasn’t going anywhere.


	5. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon get versions of a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter helps bring you in a little more if you weren't already ;DD

Dany:

She came down the flights of stairs to the living room. Where her father and mother were sat, watching the television. Her eyes scanned the room to find her brother, Viserys, sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

She walked over to sit on one of the love seats beside the couch her parents were sat on. She fell back with a heavy sigh. Her mother looked at her with her head slanted downward. 

“What is it Daenerys?”

She pouted her lips slightly and made a pop with her mouth before speaking.

“So… why do we hate the Starks exactly?”

Her mother’s brows furrowed as she pressed her fingers against her temples. A small groan leaving her throat.

“Daenerys, where is this coming from?”

“Well, we had the combined event with them. But you two never fail to bash them before. I mean I know about Rhaegar and Lyanna, but why did that separate us?”

Her father’s attention came out of his phone and into the conversation. He reached for the remote and muted the television. Looking at her he brought down his reading glasses.

“We do not associate with them unless it’s for business. Lyanna’s actions had caused the crash. The crash that got her and our Rhaegar killed. They not only have not apologized on her behalf but have the nerve to blame Rhaegar. So that, Daenerys should answer your bloody question.”

She paused and kept her mouth shut. Her mother began to speak.

“Aerys, you don’t have to be so rude to her. She was just asking for clarifications.” She looked at Daenerys with a soft gaze. “We have not forgiven them, dear.”

“So does that mean Viserys and I are not allowed speak or associate with any of them?” 

“Well we won’t say that you are forbidden from such actions, but your father and I wouldn’t be the biggest fans of it… Why? Did Viserys ask you about them?”

She paused confused, “why are you asking if Viserys asked about them?”

Her father replied this time.

“He had asked if he could attend one of their parties a while ago. And I had told him to find another party to crash.”

She peeked back over to the dining room and watched Viserys before bringing her eyes back to them.

“So what would you two have done, given that he attended it? Or spent any time with any of the Stark children?”

“Well dear, I probably wouldn’t say anything in particular. Just to make sure he understood why it is a big deal. To understand why it wasn’t something we’d view fondly.”

She sat there in silence, contemplating what or how to continue this conversation.

“So Viserys didn’t ask you to talk to us about this I take it.”

“Well… no, not really. I was just asking out of my own curiosities about the situation.”

“Did this help your questions?”

She nodded, twirling her hair with her fingers.

“Do you think you two are capable of forgiving them? Or do you think it’s possible for the relationship between our families to be fixed?”

This time her parents sat in silence, giving each other questioning looks. Before her father finally responded to her.

“We’d love nothing more than for our families to go back to what it was like when the times were good between us. But at this point, it has been years since the incident. And they have shown no efforts in making amends in those years. At this point, it may be too late.”

She slouched even further into the cushions, crossing her arms across her chest. Clearly disappointed at the response. Her father must have assumed that was the end of the conversation because he had unmuted the tv and continued to watch the news. Her mother's eyes lingered on her a little longer but returned to the tv as well when Dany hadn’t spoken again. She pulled out her phone and was scrolling through the couple of pictures she had of her and Jon that she had taken. She then texted him, 

Dany: News is not good on my end. My parents still hold clear grudges against u lot. Unfortunately, it will not be changing either anytime soon… or at all. So, how had it gone on your end?

Jon:

He walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. Taking a seat on the stool in front of a plate of eggs and bacon on the kitchen island. His father was sat at the head of the dining table, his preferred place to eat. Jon took a few bites while taking quick glances back to his father.

“Ask your question, Jon.”

He must have taken a few glances too many he thought.

“I was just wondering.”

“About?”

“The Targaryens.”

Ned closed the newspaper and folded it before setting it down beside his plate.

“Why are you asking about… them?”

Jon took another bite of eggs and bacon. He got nervous now, he’d never heard his father refer to anyone as ‘them’ before. And especially with that tone.

“I just wanted to know why our families don’t like each other as much as they do.”

“Had you forgotten son?”

“No, I know about aunt Lyanna. But both of our families lost someone that day. I would just think that would bring us closer rather than apart.”

Ned sat back in his chair.

“It’s kind of hard to be close with the family of the man who killed my sister.”

Jon paused. He looked back down at his plate, he saw his bacon still sizzling slightly beside his eggs. He spoke without looking at him.

“How did Rhaegar kill Lyanna?”

“Everyone knew about Rhaegar and his affinity for a drink or two. But only his family knew about his affinity for much more than one or two drinks. I have no doubt that Rhaegar was nursing a heavy night of drinks when he tried driving them back home. If he had more self-control or attempted to better his nasty addiction, we’d still have her, here, now.”

He took a small bite of bacon and sipped his orange juice. He looked back at his father. His forehead was wrinkled and his eyes, his eyes were sad. Jon’s heart sank at the sight.

“Do you really blame Rhaegar for all of it?”

His father looked at him, his face almost looked… angry.

“Of course I do. If he hadn’t driven that night or even showed up in Lyanna’s life. I have no doubts that she’d still be here with us. And they think they can blame Lyanna for the accident.”

“Why do they think it was Lyanna’s fault?”

“Some loaded nonsense to take the blame off of their beloved Rhaegar. They think she was distracting Rhaegar because she was often on her phone. It’s convoluted. And will not be forgiven. That’s all I have to say about it.” He then stood from his seat and put his newspaper under his arm. Putting his plate into the sink and walked off out of the kitchen.

Jon turned back to his plate, looking at his eggs for a couple of silent minutes. But was brought out of his silent state when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to a text from Daenerys. He ran his fingers through his hear before replying.

Jon: It didn’t go well on my end either. We may end up in hiding forever at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am genuinely intrigued to know how you feel after this chapter. Is there a side you believe?


	6. Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl gab leading to a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get some more side character action. I hope most of you are ok with that, I'm fully aware most of you are here for the juice that is Jonerys but pft who don't like the girls?

She woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at who was calling her and she saw it was him. His number is saved in her phone under ‘White Wolf’ because he had sent her pictures of his massive white husky. Combined with she couldn’t just keep a Stark name in her contacts in case anyone saw him calling or texting her.

“Hey…” She quickly ran to her bedroom door to check for anyone near her room. Then ran back to the bed. “Babe.”

“Babe? That’s new.”

She laughed. “Don’t like it? Would you prefer I call you Jon then?”

“No, I like babe. I mean… I am a babe.” Then he whistled into the phone.

“Oh please stop. I’m cringing right now.”

“Just shut me down then. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were down to eat together tonight.”

“Where would we go? Cause we shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves.”

She heard him laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. But don’t worry about anyone catching us.”

“Yeah? Where will we be going then?”

“MMMM that’s for you to find out. Let me be romantic with my secrets.”

“More secrets? That’s exactly what we need.” She joked.

“So you will be available tonight?”

“Yes. I have no plans all day today.”

“I don’t want you for the whole day, just tonight.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re right. You are sooo romantic.”

“I know. What a catch right, anyhow you can dress up any way you want. But bear in mind you may want it to be in something you don’t mind getting stained.”

“Stained? You going to bury me alive?”

“Of course. No, but seriously keep that in your mind. And I want you to make it to the Kings Landing mall. I will go by and pick you up around the back.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, I will see you tonight… sugar.”

“Sugar? Who is sugar?”

“You don’t like that one?” He laughed.

“No, maybe when we’re 80 I can be called sugar.”

“You started it with babe. I’m going to find my pet name for you.”

“Okay good luck with that.”

“Bye honey.”

“No.”

“Damn.” Then he hung up.

She chuckled as she plugged her phone back into the charger. She got up and started to stretch out. She got dressed and came down to eat breakfast with her family.

“Daenerys, dear.”

“Yes, mother?”

“Do you think you will start dating soon?”

She nearly choked on her cereal. Coughing a few times before regaining her ability to speak. But everyone at the table was already looking at her funny.

“I don’t know. I’ve just not… met the right person I suppose.”

Her mother nodded. “Well, when you do we would be ecstatic to meet the special man that catches your eye.”

Right. She thought.

“Of course.”

. . .

After eating with her family, she got a call from her friends. They want to spend time together. She told them she didn’t have anything today.

. . .

She had her driver drop her off at a Starbucks nearby to meet up with her friends.

“Daenerys!” Missandei yelled, running up to hug her. Yara followed behind and hugged her too.

“It’s been a couple of days since we’ve last seen each other.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Missy. We saw her at her last show in the states.”

Missandei looked at Yara, “let me gush over my friend that we haven’t seen in a couple of days.”

Yara held up her hands in surrender. “Okay.”

Daenerys laughed. “Polar opposites. I’m always surprised to know that you too manage to be close friends.”

They laughed. “Opposites attract,” Yara said.

Missandei nodded and linked arms with them both. “Let’s go. My friend got us tickets to a new amusement park.”

“Sounds fun.”

Daenerys agreed.

. . .

They got out of their car service to the front of the amusement park. They walked around the line formed outside and Missandei handed the people at the front the tickets she had. They looked at them, scanned them then let them in.

“Wow, skipping a whole line. I like your friend.”

Missandei laughed. “Well, he is kind of my boyfriend.”

They paused and turned to her. 

“Boyfriend? Why have you not said anything about that at all?”

She shrugged. “I was trying to make sure I liked him before I got any of you excited.”

“So that means you do like him, giving you told us and all.”

She smiled into her palms. “Yes. I do… a lot.” 

They both let out a squeal before rushing in for a hug.

“Oh, Missy. I’m so happy for you.”

Yara nudged her. “So when will we be getting the introduction?”

“You will. But not yet. I like that he is just known to me right now. The secret is sexy.”

Daenerys laughed. Maybe too hard with the looks they gave her. She wiped the small tear that formed from the corner of her eye and mellowed out.

“What it is.”

“Oh no. I know. It’s very appealing.” She started to twirl her hair around her fingers. “No one knowing that you two are together. Not knowing that you're taken. Unavailable. That no one can know about you two.”

“Okay, Dany. Getting carried away with the fantasy are we?”

She looked back at them a little embarrassed. Her face flushed slightly. They just giggled to themselves.

. . .

They continued to go around the amusement park. Riding the roller coasters. Playing the games in between. Eating snacks. They had spent hours going around with each other. But it was getting late and they all had plans for their nights. So they bid farewell to one another and left in separate cars.

She came home and went upstairs to take a shower. Deciding what to wear for her date with Jon. A dress? No. If there are chances of stains or what not maybe a dress would not be a good move. She decided on a nice pair of skinny jeans a crop top and sneakers. She had a purse with her and decided to fold a dress in it, just in case they were going somewhere fancy enough for a dress.

She checked her phone for the time. It wasn’t long until he’d be going by the mall to pick her up. She grabbed her purse and left.

She had arrived and walked around back to where the bins and loading area for trucks were. She waited for about 10 minutes before a black muscle car came up. The passenger side window rolled down and she saw his face.

“You waiting for someone?”

She giggled before getting in the car. “That someone made it.”

“Sorry for being a little late. Traffic wasn’t my best friend tonight.”

“It’s fine. You made it at all. You would not be forgiven if you decided to bail on me.”

He mocked a gasp. “Bail? On you? Who could ever?”

“You’d be shocked. So many people just bailing on set plans. The number may astound you.”

“Astound? Don’t use big words on me now. I’m a model, not a teacher.”

“Oh please, why can’t we be both beautiful and smart?”

He laughed as he was driving off. “I mean you are. So breaking the mold already.”

“Well, You seem to be the only one who sees it that way but thank you. So… where are we going?”

“Not telling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Are you lowkey mad that I stopped the chapter before the actual date? ;P cuz that was my intention... i'm evil you see and I need you to wanna come back for more and see what the date is hehehehehe. Let me know if it worked cuz it may happen again and again and again hahahah ok fr this is becoming me rambling so yea hope you enjoyed it lol. -insert me facepalming so hard that my hands massaging my brain rn- lol Why am i leaving this in you ask, well cuz i'm quirky and since u reading a fanfic rn... you r quirky too.


	7. Personal Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little later in the day then when i'd post, been really tired and slept a little longer than I usually do.

They were driving down an empty road. No one was going in their same direction and no one was driving the other way. If Jon wasn’t so cute in face and action, this would be a cause for concern. 

She laughed at the thought. He noticed.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t murder you.”

“Amazing.”

“What is?”

“That’s literally what I was laughing about.”

He reached over and grabbed her thigh, softly caressing it with his thumb. “Being in sync is a good thing. Let's keep it that way.”

“Yes, let us. Being in sync is good for considering what the other person thinks or feels. I could use someone caring about that.”

His smile fell slightly at her words. “I hate that you say things like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like no one in your life cares about you.”

“It sometimes feels like that Jon. Breaking News, many people feel like that sometimes.”

“But no matter what, you should know that I care about you.”

She put her hand on his. “I do.”

“Good. If that ever changes, come to me. I will do anything to reaffirm how I feel.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Know that I too will do the same. Man… sounds like I’m going to actually do some relationshipping in our situation. Usually its a date or two and denying the insistent offer of sex.”

“What? Who? I will kill him.” He laughed in his seat.

“How chivalrous, you’ll kill for me.”

“Of course. But let’s not get it twisted. I will kill but I won’t be going to prison for that murder. It’s ride or die, not a ride or stay with me while I go through capital punishment.”

She laughed. “I will take that deal.”

“Okay. We’re almost there.”

She looked out of the window to see where they were. She saw a lot of greenery. He was pulling up onto some gravel. The car was bumping along until they had passed the gravel section. He drove on some dirt road up and they were approaching an open area. He parked the car. And turned to her with a smile on his face.

“We’re here.”

He got out and went to the trunk of his car. He pulled out a wooden basket in one hand and a red blanket in the other. She walked over to close the trunk for him.

“Thank you.”

He leads her out to this large tree. It was beautiful. It was large and white with red leaves. She isn’t familiar with trees but new that this one must have been rare. And she walked out a little past the tree and finally realized why he wanted to come here. It was secluded yes. But they were on some kind of a hill or cliff. The ground dropped off to what must have been a 300-foot drop. She saw the city skyline. All the lights and buildings. The sky had gotten dark enough for it to be riddled with stars. She took the sight in a little longer before Jon had approached her from behind.

“Hey, you.”

“Jon. This…” She gestured to the view, “is beautiful.”

He held her from behind, laying his head on her shoulder. “Yeah. I come here often when I don’t have work or other obligations for other people. This is where I go when I have only one obligation, myself.”

She turned around and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Bringing me to your personal paradise.”

He smiled, “play your cards right and you could be my personal paradise.” Then he walked away to the picnic he set up. He slipped off his vans and put them beside the blanket before sitting down. 

She sat down and took her sneakers off putting them to the side. “What’s for dinner?”

He pulled out a couple different containers and opened the lids. She watched the steam that started to flow out of them.

“I made you dinner. My mother would make me ham with assortments of veggies. I would be more specific, but that is a secret only me and my mother hold.”

She smiled. “I will respect that.”

He pulled out the plates and put some of the different food on her plate. She grabbed a fork. After taking a bite she hummed.

“Well, I must say thank your mother for this ham. It’s delicious.”

He laughed. “Someday I’m sure I will.”

“What do you mean by someday.”

He started eating. “She died.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No, it’s fine. I’d be shocked if you did know. My family kept her a secret to the world.”

“Secret? Your mother isn’t Catelyn?”

He chuckled. “No. I’m never failed to be reminded that I’m not. My father had me with another woman whom he cared for. But was kind of thrust into a relationship with Catelyn. But he kept a careful watch over me and my mother. And took me into his home when she died.”

“Your father sounds lovely so far.”

“He is. One of the most honorable men I know.”

She liked hearing him gush over his father. She loved her father but he was far from being gush-worthy.

“I’m just grateful that most of the Starks took to me kindly.”

“Most?”

“Yeah, you mentioned Catelyn. She doesn’t like me too much. She feels like I take too much of the spotlight from her eldest son Robb.”

“Spotlight? Well, maybe she isn’t too off on that assumption. I know you and not him.” She jested.

He laughed too. “Well, that says something since he too was modeling that night at the show.”

“He was? What does he look like?”

He pulled up a photo on his phone and showed it to her.

“Hmm. He is handsome. But in my unbiased opinion, I still prefer your curls to his.”

“Mhm, unbiased. I don’t think that’s possible at this point. But I won’t worry since I noticed you noticing me that day.”

“Did you really notice?”

“Yes. That’s the only reason I came up to you. You’re so damn gorgeous with a capital G. If you didn’t seem interested in me at all, I don’t think I would have had the courage to approach you after the show.”

She pushed him. “Stop lying. You must have approached plenty of women after you’ve shown them your six pack on the walkway.”

“I have. That’s why I now go only when some sign of interest was given. I don’t take rejection well.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure you don’t. Do you throw tantrums?”

“Oh yes. Big ones. I throw the toys that my father won’t get me down on the floor. And stop and scream. Earning me plenty of spankings until I agree to behave in public.”

She quirked her eyebrow. “Is that how you would discipline our child? Spankings?”

He quirked his brow back at her. “Are you saying you want my babies?”

She looked away. “No. Of course not. I don’t have a ring yet.”

“Well, you will get one when we’ve been together long enough. Or at least when our families know. I mean our relationship is still a secret, can’t just have a secret marriage.”

“Why not?”

“Because what’s the point of a secret marriage. Marriage is when you want to broadcast to everyone that you are taken and are willing to show the world who has taken your heart. That’s why people make a big show of it with big weddings or always wearing a wedding ring on your finger. Thus not making your relationship known to just you. What’s the point of a secret one?”  
She smiled at him. “I like that little speech you made. Almost makes me want to call my parents and say fuck how you’ll feel. It’s about how I feel.”

“I’d do the same. But I can’t help but feel it does matter how they feel. It’s their family too.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I just wish we hadn’t had a reason to keep everything we do on the down low. Though the secrecy is kind of sexy when I think about it.”

“Yeah? Sexy? That I agree with.”

. . .

They finished eating. He had put away the dishes and food into the basket before placing it in the trunk. He folded the blanket and put it back there too. 

As they were driving off from the picnic, she looked out the window to where they were sat and smiled as she realized she’d remember that date for a while.

He drove her to his house. 

“Now, are you sure no one is home? This is a pretty risky thing to do since we are not trying to be caught.”

“Yes, yes. They all had things to do tonight. I asked them this morning what they all had planned. They are all gone.”

He opened the door for her. She got out and realized just how big that house was. I mean she lived in a big one too. But then again the Starks are a larger family. He walked her in and up to his room.

It was nice. A large bed on one side and a mini living room on the other. They walked and sat on the little sofa.

He put his arm over her shoulder and grabbed the remote. “Want to watch a movie?”

She leaned back into him. “Yeah.”

Halfway into the movie, they had started kissing. She was not far from straddling him. His hands wandering across her body. She told him she didn’t want to have sex yet. But he had cheekily suggested to just fooling around. Which she couldn’t say no to.

His hands played with the hems of her shirt but not going under it. She had her hands' busy combing through his hair. She absolutely loved his hair. It was dark, soft, curly and smelled great. He must use a good shampoo brand.

They both had lost track of the movie, hell they lost track of the world.

“Jon?”

They both stopped and looked at his bedroom door.

“Arya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. In the Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya does what with what she sees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always hope yall enjoy this one!

Jon and Dany both stood up from the couch quickly. She pulled her shirt down and flattened it while Jon fixed his collar.

“Jon… do you realize who she is?” Arya asked.

Jon looked at Dany then back at Arya. “I do.”

“Okay.” She said nonchalantly. “I was just hoping you did at least know that if father ever caught this happening. You’d be skinned and made into blankets to keep the rest of us warm during the winter.”

He let out a small snort and she smiled at him.

“Look Arya. I’d… we’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention what you saw, to anyone.”

She folded her arms and leaned in the doorway. “I won’t. You know I really don’t care about who you screw. Remember that shady actress? The one with big red hair, and really skinny? She was a real wild one huh.” She looked Dany up and down. “She seems alright anyway. Despite the bad history obviously.”

Dany let out a notable sigh and sat back down on the couch. “That’s really good to hear.”

Jon sat back down too. Resting his hand on her thigh. He gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I trust Arya more than the rest of them with this secret. Out of them all, I’m glad you’re the one who walked in on us.” Jon jokes.

“Soooo…. You two must tell me how this all happened. I mean I doubt your family knows about you and Jon. I mean hell, the media hasn’t caught wind of this either.”

Jon laughed. “Well, we first met and talked at the show our families companies had set up a while ago.”

“Oh really? That was a while ago. Like what, a couple of months at least.”

“Yeah. A minute for sure.” He looked at Dany. “But not long enough.”

She looked at him with a bright smile. “Agreed.”

“Yuck.” Arya rolled her eyes. “I have lovey-dovey couples. Show your PDA elsewhere.”

He looked back at her. “You’re in my room.”

She looked around. She had temporarily forgotten. “Oh right. Anyway, did you two talk shit to each other at first?”

“No. We didn’t know who each other were until we had our first date.”

She gasped. “How the fuck did you not know each other? You two are only a couple of the most popular models in the industry at the moment…. Rocks, you both must be under some.”

They laughed.

“Yeah, maybe.” Daenerys agreed. “I never really focus on other models or other companies, to be honest. And my parents weren’t big fans of you Starks, so I had no need or interest in getting to know who any of you were.”

“Wow. You never told me that Dany. I was interested in what these evil Targaryens were like. My father talked all of our ears off when we were younger all the way to know about how you all are monsters that ruin lives. But I mean we all wanna look when we think a monster is under our beds. I just never actually got around to looking you Targs up.”

“Targs? Is that what everyone calls us or just you Starks?”

He smirked. “Just me.”

“Now I kind of like it.”

“Yeah? Maybe your pet name will be my Targling. You know instead of darling, you’d be my Targling.”

She laughed. “That’s so bad. But it almost makes it good.”

Arya cleared her throat to reassure them of her presence.

“Oh sorry Arya.” He looked at Dany again. “We get carried away sometimes.”

“I can see that. Look I will go to my room and put on noise-canceling headphones. But I recommend you hurry it up and get her out of here soon. You never know when the rest of them will return. They may not all me as cool as me about this thing you two have going on.” With that, she walked away.

“Thank you, Arya.”

“You’re welcome, Jon.”

He heard her footsteps disappear along with a door closing. He looked at her. “We should probably get you out of here now. I don’t want to spend another minute here not sure who else will return.”

She nodded her head and they both stood back up off the couch. Walked back down the stairs and out to his car.

He had driven her back to her house but kept a distance from her driveway since they had seen a couple of cars parked out front.

“Tonight was really nice. I enjoyed it, despite us getting caught.”

He chuckled in his seat. “Yeah. Other than that bit, the rest was really fun. I do hope you keep that spot secret from your friends and family. It’s never crowded. Not many people know about it at all really. And I would like to keep it that way.”

She leaned into a deep yet soft kiss before responding. “Don’t worry Jon. I’m good at keeping secrets. Plus I can recognize that it isn’t my location to share with anyone. I know the value in those little things you keep to yourself or a really small, tight-knit group.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, no need to thank me. I’m a nice person, any nice person would do the same.”

“Well then, thank you for not being an asshole.”

“You too. About the not being an asshole thing. I’ve been with too many assholes to need another one.”

He nodded. “Same. I already have an asshole and it still works. Don’t I need another one.”

She paused for a second before she got his joke. “Oh, funny.”

He cringed. “Doesn’t seem like it was. I’ll prepare better jokes for you next time.”

“I will be looking forward to them.”

“Bye, my Targling.”

She giggled as she got out of the car. “Bye Jon.”

She walked away to her house and he watched her until she was out of sight before taking off back home. He laughed to himself. “Fuck, I really like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is now... in the know with the situation. How was this chapter? I know most of them usually pretty short but to be fair I write them in google docs and each one of these chapters goes for approx 4-5 pages on those sooo it usually doesn't feel short when I write em lol.


	9. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon brushes off his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like always hope you enjoy.

Jon’s alarm went off. The metal piece slamming into the metal bells loudly. 

The worst alarm ever invented. He thought to himself as he quickly flipped the switch behind to off.

He sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his curls before standing. Stretching out his arms, shoulders, and back. He went to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Looked into the mirror going through a sequence of looking closer to his face and skin. Opening his mouth and closing it. Before brushing his teeth and washing his face. Taking a quick shower and dressing.

Coming down the stairs he is greeted by his brother Robb and their friend Theon.

“Jon. Good morning, mum made us breakfast before her and father left for Mulan.”

Jon nodded still feeling slightly groggy. Taking a nearby seat at the table and dug into a plate of pancakes and fruit. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Dany: Heyy!!

He smiled.

Jon: Morning Targling.

Dany: What ya doin?

Jon: Eating breakfast. How about you?

Dany: I will let you eat then. Text me when you’re done ok.

Jon: Highlight of my day? Of course I will.

He put his phone face down onto the table. It was then he looked up and noticed Robb giving him a look.

“What is it Robb?”

“Who was that?”

Jon shrugged and popped more pancake into his mouth. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m asking you, Jon. Who you were texting just now.”

“Just a friend.”

“Oh was it Sam?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“What did you two chat about?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Maybe I will ask Sam what you two had chatted about.”

Jon put down his fork semi-aggressively. “Robb leave it alone it’s nothing.”

Robb smirked with Theon at Jon.

“Jon, it wasn’t nothing. You don’t smile like that with anyone or anything really.” Theon added.

Robb nodded in agreeance. “He’s right Jon. Now we need you to tell us who this person is.”

“No one.”

“Not no one Jon.” They both picked up their plates and moved to chairs closer to Jon. Robb laid his arm across his shoulders. “Come on Jon. Give us, your bestest friends and brother whom your texting.”

Jon finished up his pancakes and shrugged off Robb’s arm as he took his dish to the sink. He rinsed off the crumbs and syrup before putting it into the dishwasher. Turning and leaned on the counter looking at them with crossed arms.

“Leave out of my business… both of you.”

Theon swallowed a large bite. “Jon. Jon. Jon. Our sweet baby boy Jon. You know as well as us, that ain’t happening. We’re family, we’re bonded, and we share with each other knowing that we have each other’s best interests in mind. Why are you not sharing with us all of a sudden?”

“Yeah, Jon. Theon is a dumbass but he has a point right now.”

“Hey..”

“Shut up Theon. Jon, if you want her to be a secret that’s fine. Theon and I are good with secrets.” Robb smirked.

Theon snickered in his seat as he continued to eat his pancakes.

“Shut up Theon. We are... Well, I am.”

Jon rolled his eyes before reaching for his phone off the table. He sent a message to Dany. And waited for a response.

“Jon come one. You can’t just text them in front of us and not tell us anything.” Robb complained.

Jon laughed but not at Robbs whining but at the reply from Dany. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat on a sofa that was against a wall and put his feet up on the coffee table to get comfortable.

He could hear Robb and Theon quickly rinsing and putting their dishes into the washer as well. Before rushing into the living room after him. They tried to squeeze into the same sofa as Jon but he shoved them off. Forcing them to sit on an adjacent sofa. Theon turned on the tv, but they both kept their focus on Jon rather than the telly.

Jon sent another text and looked at them. Rolling his eyes.

“Stop staring. Neither of you are going to get the answers you want so no need to keep trying.”

Robb attempted a puppy dog face pout that used to work on Jon when they were children. Jon smiled but shook his head. Before bringing his attention back to the phone as for Dany sent him another text. He laughed at the gif she sent him. And sent a gif back.

Robb rushed Jon and tried to grab the phone but Jon moved it out of his reach.

“Back up Robb. Do that again and I might have to hit you.”

Robb rolled his eyes before sitting back down next to Theon, who was currently laughing at Robb. Robb shoved him and slouched on the sofa.

“Fine. You win Jon. We won’t pry anymore.”

“Not anymore today at least,” Theon added.

“Yes today, you have it off from our prying.”

“Good. I’ll take what I can get. And you will have to accept not getting anything at all.” Jon smirked before getting up and walking back up to his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it before laying back onto his bed. 

He continued to text Dany until she had to stop for another show she was having later that same day. He put his phone back on the charger and pulled his hair back.

You're not nothing. Jon thought with a little chuckle. 

And left his room for the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened but a little extra character introductions don't hurt you know lol.


	10. Surprise Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a surprise date.

Jon woke when his father shook him awake.

“Jon.”

He rubbed his temples slightly before sitting up. “What time is it?”

He laughed, “time for you to get up.”

“Something happening?”

“You’ve got a date.” And with that, he got up and left Jon’s room.

A date? Fuck.

He came downstairs all showered and dressed to meet his father.

“What do you mean date?”

Ned turned away from the tv and looked at Jon. “The daughter of a large corporation is available and her father has agreed to set you two up. The possible combination of our large industrial reaches is always an advantage.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Ned stood from the couch and walked over to Jon. Gently but firmly holding his shoulders. “Son, our business is important to us, all of us. And any chance of gaining any kind of influence to further our companies reach is a part of that importance. Look if you don’t like the girl, then don’t see her anymore. If you do then you do and that’s great. But at least meet her. For me hmm?”

Jon stuffed his hands into his pockets and let out a defeated huff. “Fine.”

He smiled, “that’s my boy. I knew I could count on you. Now let’s go they are already waiting for us.”

. . .

They took a small black limo to a fancy restaurant that he’d never been to before. He got out and much to his dismay there was paparazzi outside taking pictures and yelling questions at him.

“Jon, are you here to see Val?”

“Dating or business?”

“Is it for personal reasons or will she be modeling with the Starks soon?”

He didn’t say anything and just followed his father in. Once they made it past the doors, it became calmer. He could hear the soft piano playing and the lighting was dim and soothing. A host approached them and his father spoke softly in his ear and handed him a tip before being brought to a large booth in the back. He saw a tall and rather large man. And next to him was a blond chick. She was attractive for sure but he just couldn’t help but think her hair wasn’t the right shade of blond. They walked over an sat down across from them.

“Ned, it’s good to see you. This is my daughter Val.”

“This is my son Jon. And we’re glad to be here.”

The man looked over at his daughter, “you to go to a separate table and talk. Ned and I will have a conversation privately as well.”

She nodded and she and Jon both slid out of the booths. They walked over to a separate booth a couple of feet away from their fathers. He sat there in silence as they just stayed in some awkward silence.

“So.. Jon. What’s it like to be a model?”

“Uh, it’s alright. It can be stressful if you feel unprepared for a show but other than that it’s not bad.”

“Cool.”

He felt his phone buzz and checked it. He saw Dany had sent him a text, which put a smile on his face and he replied to it before putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Who was that?”

He looked up, “just a friend.”

She nodded, “so this isn’t really that fun is it?”

He laughed a little, “no. Not really.”

“But I wouldn’t say that this couldn’t work. I mean if we just get used to being around each other, then the awkwardness would go away.”

He let out a sigh, “I don’t know. Don’t you have someone you like or something that would make you not wanna do this?”

“Not really. I just have fun, nothing serious. Why do you like someone?”

He paused. Not sure whether saying if he did would benefit him or not.

“I think I do. So I would rather be on the market for them. If you know what I mean. I only agreed to come here for my father. He was very insistent that I at least meet you, so here I am… meeting you.”

She looked at him in silence with an unreadable face.

“I get it. So it doesn’t really matter if we did hit it off then?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.” With that, she got up and walked over to her father. Tapping him on the shoulder and saying something in his ear. Shortly after he stood and they both walked out.

He got up and walked over to his father.

“What was that about?”

Ned let out a sigh, “you denied her didn’t you.”

Jon put his hands in his pockets. “Maybe. Why?”

“The main thing they wanted was for you two to get together. Her father wanted our families to combine, I told him that with no guarantees, that we could try it.”

“So it was kind of a blind date for us set up by you two?”

He nodded. “But it didn’t work out. I’m sure we can still be in good with each other but not like it would’ve been had you two hit it off. Let’s go.”

He put his arm around Jon’s shoulders and they walked back out to their limo and went home.

As he was in the car he was texting with Dany.

Dany: So what is all this buzz going around about you and some dudes daughter?

Jon ran his fingers through his hair before responding.

Jon: Oh it was just my dad and him trying to set me and his daughter up lol.

Dany: So did you like her? ;P

He laughed,

Jon: She wasn’t my type of blond.

Dany: Not silver enough?

Jon: Nope.

Dany: I’m available today if you’re free. Fyi it kinda gives me the hots that you rejected someone because of me.

He told the limo driver to drive faster. They made it home and he ran in to grab his keys and left to his car.

Jon: OMW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.


	11. The Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see a sus photo.

Dany was in the limo with her friends. They were all on their phones.

“Oh, did you guys see this?” She held out her phone for Dany and Yara to see.

“Who are they?” Yara asked.

“No one knows. A person took the picture and posted it saying it was a big new couple. And it just kind of blew up, people are throwing guesses of who they are.”

“How are they guessing on who they are? It’s just a slightly blurry photo of two peoples backs.” Yara questioned.

Missy shrugged, “I don’t know. People just like the unknown aspect of it.”

Dany leaned up and looked at the photo carefully. And sat back quickly.

“Do any of you have any guesses?” Missy asked.

“I think it’s ridiculous. I mean they could be normal people that no one knows.”

“Why are you so cynical Dany? It’s fun.” Missy replied.

Daenerys quirked her eyebrow, “Fun? What if they don’t want to be put on blast and enjoy a relatively unknown by the world relationship?”

She started to text Jon.

Dany: Jon, have you seen the photo?

She went on the internet and looked it up on google to see just how much people are spreading it. To her surprise, it is trending right now. Her phone buzzed.

Jon: What photo?

She screenshotted it and sent it to him.

“Dany are you even listening anymore?”

She looked up, “sorry I wasn’t.”

“Who has you distracted like that?”

“My… mom, she was just going over more details about my next show.”

“Oh, yeah. Maybe the distraction is warranted then. Anyway, we were saying that we think that the blurry couple is actual celebrities rather than what you said about them being potentially random people.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because if it were I feel like it would’ve been found out somehow.”

“But don’t you think that if the person who took the photo knew they were famous, that means they know who they are. So wouldn’t they just tell everyone who they are?”

As she said that she actually wondered if the person who took the photo knew it was her and Jon. If so would they expose it at some point? Great. Just what I need, another obstacle. Just then her phone buzzed again.

Jon: What the hell, that’s us.

Dany: I know. Someone took the picture and posted it saying it was a new couple but for some reason didn’t say who it was. But it’s blowing up. We literally cannot wear those clothes like that ever again to be safe.

He didn’t respond quickly, leaving there to be a few minutes before he did.

Jon: Do you think we should just be public about it?

Dany: No way. Even if we were to go public, there’s noooo way we wouldn’t tell our families about it first. I mean they are the reason why we’re still a secret.

Jon: True. I just mean this secret thing is fun at first right, but it can’t last for a long time. At some point, I want to be able to post pictures of us and go to your shows and you come to mine. To walk around and do things without worrying about who is gonna see us you know?

“Dany? Is it your mom again?”

She looked back up at her friends, “uh yeah, sorry about that.” Then looked back at her phone.

Dany: I know. I just don’t want to tell my family right now. Maybe we should just actively ware them down a little more before we rip the bandaid off completely.

Jon: Yeah, a softer blow would be preferable. Well, I guess we need to be even more careful with who we are around now.

Dany: lol guess so.

Jon: But what are we going to do about the photo that got out?

She sat and thought about that. Because she doesn’t know who took it. She doesn’t know if the person who took a picture of them but doesn’t know that they actually got famous people or not. She doesn’t know if they will post who is in the picture later.

Dany: I don’t know, but if we go around places look for familiar faces is the best we could do.

Jon: Roger that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	12. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show time.

She got out of the car and could already hear the hustling and bustling of everyone rushing to get ready. Then she saw her mother rushing out of the building.

“Daenerys! There you are, you know I told you to come here at 5 right?”

“Sorry, there was traffic coming here.”

Hearing another car she turned her head and saw another black car. As it opened she made eye contact with Jon. He looked over at her mother then back at her, she could tell he wanted to smile but thought better of it. He just slightly nodded his head and walked inside.

“Oh and the Starks will be joining us again this event.”

“They are?”

“Yes, but other than that we shall have a good show. Now come one, you are already behind schedule.”

She went backstage with her mother and took a seat to get her hair and makeup done before she went to put her first fit on. They kept telling her to hold still but she couldn’t. She was looking for Jon in the swarm of extra people there. Pretty face after pretty face but none of them were the right pretty face. Until she got a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey you.”

She turned and smiled.

“Hey. Did you know we were doing another joint show?”

“Nope, well not until this morning anyway. But can’t say I’m complaining.” He smirked.

“I can, there’s too many people here for us to have some PDA.”

“We will most definitely be sneaking away at the after party.”

“That we shall.”

“Daenerys.”

Her mother suddenly approached. She paused and looked at them both.

“You two will be going up soon.” Then she walked away.

“You reckon she already hates me?” Jon jokes.

“Maybe. You are the enemy Jon if you’ve forgotten.”

They gave each other one last smile before walking over to the edge of the catwalk so they can walk up together. They walked up the steps and walked up and down the runway. Then both rushed off for their next change.

After a few more walks and changes they finally finished the show. Both getting back into their evening outfits. She put on a thin, black dress.

She made it over to the food table and waited for Jon. Looking across the room until her eyes settled on him walking up to her in a sharp white suit. 

“You must be trying to be the best looking one in this relationship.” She mocked.

He shrugged. “Is it working?”

She smiled. “Yup.”

“Good let’s go somewhere more private.” He held out his hand and she took it.

He quickly got them through the crowd rather unnoticed by everyone else. They went past a door then another door only to reach an elevator door. He pressed the button and they both entered. He pressed the top button then they were going up. After a short minute the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They walked out and opened one last door.

“Here we are.”

She looked around. He had brought her up to the roof of the building. It was a quite tall building as well.

She heard another ding and jumped slightly. But Jon wrapped his arms around her.

“Relax, the elevator makes that noise every once and awhile. They really need to fix that.”

“Oh, ok.”

They both stood there for a couple of minutes just looking out while holding each other. She turned to face him. Reaching her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down to meet her in a kiss. His hands softly holding her lower back. He slightly began to press her against the wall and letting his hands wander a little lower. Low enough to reach the bottom of her dress and slowly move his hands under and then back up. 

As her hands were at the tops of his trousers she heard her phone go off in her purse.

“Sorry. But I have to see if it’s my mother.”

“It’s fine. I’ll wait.”

She rushed over to her purse and grabbed her phone. And of course it was her mother. She answered it.

“Mother?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m just by the food.”

“Which table, like 7 have food on them.”

“One of the tables further back.”

“Well just come to me.”

“Why? Has something happened?”

“I need you to talk to some folks here. They are considering you to be their model for the year.”

“Ok, be there quickly.” She hung up and looked over at Jon.

He walked over. “So how close was I to getting some tonight?” He laughed.

She smirked, “close. You almost did. But I have to go.”

“I figured. But we will continue this some other day then.”

“Count on it.” Then they both headed back down the elevator but separately to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it?


	13. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little late... sorry hope you enjoy tho.

Daenerys is woken by the sound of her phone ringing. She leans up on her arms and is squinting around her room before setting her gaze on her phone by her bedside. She lets out a small yawn and rubs her eyes before picking it up.

“Hello?”

“Daenerys! It happened again!”

“Jon? What’s happened?” She sits up more and leans back against her headboard.

“There’s another picture.”

She pauses and her eyes widen a little more. “What do you mean?”

“There’s another picture that’s going viral… of us.”

“How? Where? Are you sure it’s us?”

“It’s us… when we were on the roof.”

“What the fuck? How?” Then she paused. “I knew there was something wrong when we heard that clicking sound.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean luckily for us there’s no statement with the photo confirming it’s us and it was dark so we are hard to make out in the face. But I’m still worried, I don’t know who’s doing this or how they seem to just know where we are. If we are not more careful… we will be outed whether we are ready for it or not.”

“Yeah. That would suck. My parents would be extra pissed if they had to find out about us through a picture of us plastered all over magazines and shit.”

“Mines too.”

“Well what are we going to do about it?”

“I would say we could bait the person out. Like go somewhere rather empty yet public and see if we could find a person following us or with a camera. But that seems lame now that I’ve said it out loud.”

She laughed into the phone. “You want to become spies now?”

“Well either that or just make sure there is absolutely no one anywhere we are ever. Or see each other less often. But I don’t want to do that.”

She played with the ends of her hair, “me neither.” They sat in silence for a moment before Daenerys spoke again. “Or… we could just tell them.”

There was another short silence.

“Daenerys…”

“I know you probably don’t want to yet but it seems as though the walls are starting to close in on us keeping all of this a secret. Secrets don’t last forever when more people know about them. We must take the power back and expose our being together before the man or woman with the camera does it for us.”

“I know. It makes loads of sense… I just don’t know how to tell them. I’m kind of scared to know what the reaction will be. My father’s an amazing man but this will make him really… mad or disappointed.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But the longer we’re together without telling them, I’d assume it would make them angrier.”

She waited for him to respond. She heard an audible sigh coming from Jon.

“Ok.”

“You will?”

“Yeah, it’s about time honestly. We’ve been together for months now. And they do deserve to know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. So I have thought about it, about how we could do it. A part of me wanted us to do it separately like on our own. But now I think we need to get them in the same room and tell them together.”

“Together?”

“Yes. Because if they see us together. Them seeing us holding hands and if they could push their initial anger aside and see us happy together, then just maybe it will make the right impact on them.”

“That’s actually a really good idea. Plus if you’re with me, I can go through with the fear of it.”

“That too. Or if things go terribly wrong we could just run off together and never look back.” She jokes.

“In that case I’ll bring my passport as well.”

They shared a laugh.

“Well, I should get up today. Will you be busy this evening or can we spend time together today?”

“I’m all yours, just tell me when.”

“Great. I will text you later.”

“And I’ll be waiting for it.”

“Bye Jon.”

“Bye Daenerys.”

She hung up and could just then realize her hands were sweating. She wiped her hand on her blanket before going to google. She looked for the picture of them on the internet.

She scrolled through websites and found it. It was of them kissing on the rooftop that night. She kind of wanted to know what the picture would look like had it been a lot better quality.

She started to look at what people were saying about it. And yet people are still theorizing who the two could be. Many guesses were thrown out. But they know that the picture is connected to the first one. All the guesses were wrong of course. She laughed to herself at some of them.

“And so the rumors begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another photo, a tough spot for them. How you feeling right now? Let me know, cuz I wanna know.


	14. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret date before the big day.

She walked over to her bedroom mirror, patting the pads of her fingers against her lips to feel if it comes off. Then running her hands down her sides to smooth out her thin, silk, black dress. Then left out the front door. Walking over to the front of a nearby house to enter Jon’s car that was humming in wait.

He leaned over to her and gave a gentle peck on her cheek. “Beautiful as always.”

“Oh, I know.” 

He chuckled as he started to drive. 

“Where to Jon?”

“Well, I went driving earlier today and decided to go searching for a restaurant a bit further away. And so we will be driving a couple of towns over for the evening.”

“A different town sounds safe.”

“That was the idea. Since this will be our last date as a secret. Might as well keep the secret safe til then.”

“Wow, the last date as a secret. I know I’m the one who pressured this but it’s kind of scary to think about right now.”

“I know. But tonight shall be an evening of no worries. Just you, me and an expensive bottle of red.”

“Fantastic.”

They drove for about an hour before pulling into the parking lot. He briskly walked to her side and opened her car door. Then they both walked to enter the front doors.

“Welcome. Will you be having a table or booth?”

“We’d like a booth please.”

“Right this way.”

She liked where they were seated. It was both closer to the back and paired with dim lighting.

“Will there be anyone else joining later?”

“I hope not.” Jon joked.

She gave them both a smile. Handing them both a menu. “Anything to drink for starters?”

“Something red and expensive.”

She nodded and walked away.

“How was your day babe?”

“It was rather dull, the only exciting part is us being here, right now. And yours?”

“It was also dull. This date will definitely make up for it.”

“Here is the wine.” She put down two glasses then pour some wine into both. Before setting the bottle back into the ice bucket. “Let me know when you are ready to order.”

He looked at her with a small smile. “I had forgotten about the menu.”

“Have you? I already found what I wanted rather quickly.”

“It isn’t me is it?”

She smirked. “I already know you’re dinner… you’re dessert.”

“Considering I have quite a sweet tooth, I better make dinner quick.”

She waved her finger in front of him. “Oh no, you don’t. This is our evening and we will stretch it out.”

“Is that so?”

She picked up her glass of wine and took a dragged out sip. “Yes, yes it is.”

He put down the menu and gripped the table. He slowly rose from his seat and inched closer to her. Leaning over the table and whispered in her ear. “If we make dinner quick, then we will just have to drag out our dessert. And make it last longer, won’t we?”

As he was moving back to sit down she grabbed his bottom lip with her fingers. And pulled him back to her.

“Looking forward to it.” Giving him a soft peck before releasing him. 

He sat down with a very playful grin. He picked the menu back up and scrolled through before deciding on something.

He called the waitress over, they both ordered. He got a simple steak, well done and she got lobster spaghetti.

“I did have one other question concerning us coming out to our families. It will be the last one for tonight I promise.”

She nodded.

“Once we do. Are we going to make a specific public one as well? Like will we be addressing that those mystery photos were of us or will it be obvious after we go public?”

“Oh, right. I hadn’t thought about that. Do you have any ideas or were you asking me because you don’t?”

“Because I want to know what you’d prefer to go about it.”

She smiled. “Well, I suppose we could just not say anything about it first. If we ever get asked or it gets brought up by someone else we could respond. But it would feel odd if we were just like ‘those photos are of us’ to people. I feel though it would also be obvious for many if we just were out and about publicly and the news of us being together just co-insides with them.”

“Sounds good.”

“You agree?”

“Yes. I honestly didn’t have a preference on how we would do it.”

“Was that all?”

“Basically. I’m just excited to be able to go out with you with the sun not setting. And to go places that aren’t basically empty.”

“Me too.”

They ate and drank for a little while longer before finishing up. He paid the bill and they both walked back out to his car together.

“Where we going now?”

He gave her a small smirk before pulling away from the parking lot of the restaurant. “I got us a really nice hotel room. Not that anything other than the bed matters for tonight.”

“Just the bed? If we’re going to make it last, I assumed that meant to make it count. I was expecting a variety.”

“We’ve got time for your variety.”

“Do we?”

“Not unless you plan on breaking up with me after tonight. Do you?”

She laughed. “I assure I do not.”

“Then we’ve got much more time to switch up everything from the time of day, location and people.”

“People?”

He chuckled, “kidding. I was kidding. You’re the only person for me.”

“Good. If that changes, I better be the first person you tell.”

“It won’t change.” He reached for her hand. “You are my person and I am yours.”

She laid her head back with a smile as they continued to the hotel. 

 

They pulled up to a rather large hotel. He got out and have the keys to a valet. They went up to sign in and get the room keys. Taking an elevator up to one of the floors higher up. He inserted the key and opened the door.

“Mmmm, this is a nice hotel room though.”

“I wasn’t going to bring us to a run-down motel. Not that there’s anything wrong with a run-down motel. It’s just that I would go to a run down motel if it was our prom night and we were losing our virginities together.”

She laughed as she walked over to the bed, pressing her hand down on it. She then turned and looked at him. She waited until he was looking back at her. She gave him a mischievous smirk. She reached up to her dress straps and slid them off her shoulders letting her dress fall and pool on the floor around her. Showing that she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath through dinner.

His eyes wandered down her body then back up to meet with her eyes again. He had a smile on his face as he started to walk towards her. He was working on the buttons of his shirt then slid it off and threw it on a nearby chair.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him on top of her as she fell back on the bed. He grabbed her legs and pushed her further up to reach the pillows. She was fast with her fingers to undo the belt and unbutton his trousers. He pulled away and pulled his pants and boxers down together.

He leaned down and captured her in a kiss. His hands parting her legs and softly running the tips of his fingers up her thighs. Creating a trail of goosebumps. He brought his kisses down her neck and along the tops of her shoulders. He kissed his way down until he reached her core. He gave her one quick smirk before placing his mouth on her.

He reached his arms around her legs and held her close and held her tightly. His mouth licking, kissing and sucking. Her head fell back onto the pillows as her hands were digging into the sheets. His tongue was going in circles then he began to nibble lightly. He was holding her firmly as she was beginning to wiggle around. He opened her eyes and looked at her. Their gazes meeting.

Her eyes were looking at him with lust and want. He started to pick up the pace. Her moans were getting louder and filling his ears. He kept at it until he could taste her undoing. He finally let her go and wiped his beard before coming back up to meet her lips again. She pushed on his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. She moved on top and kissed him again. She grabbed him in her hand and aimed him before sitting back down.

Jon groaned and reached for her face but she pinned his wrists down. Holding them above his head and gave him a smile. She started to move her hips slowly. Rolling them and pressing against him roughly. She kept her body low and close to his. Their faces were never more than six inches apart. The sweat beading on her forehead started to trickle down her face and fall of from her cheeks and onto his.

“You pain me, woman.” His wrists escaping her grasp and he grabbed her hips and began to thrust from beneath her. Her hands quickly moved to his arms, holding his forearms to keep herself up. Her head falling back.

He rolled her back over. Lifting one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder. And began thrusting and getting deeper with each one. He was moving faster and faster until he felt himself getting close and stopped. He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. He leaned down and kissed her neck. Her hands were holding his hair.

She moved and wrapped her legs around him. He stood up on his knees and pulled up her hips off the bed and began to pound. Her hands were pushing against the headboard of the bed. His movements becoming wilder until he reached his peak. He pulled out and finished off on her stomach. He laid down next to her and held onto her. 

He was catching his breath before speaking.

“How was dessert?”

She laughed and looked at him. “Better than dinner for sure.”

He sat up. “That was just round one. We haven’t finished yet.”

“That is very good to hear.” She sat up and gave him a kiss. “I’m keeping control on round two though.”

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “You can have control on round three.”

She smiled at him. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm not the biggest fan of this smut but hope you found joy in it anyway lol.


	15. Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the burger place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one is enjoyable as always.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” She was pacing her room looking at her phone.

Dany: You know how to make a girls morning… I forgot we were going to tell them today.

Jon: Haha, well we are. Remember we are going to take and tell them to the burger joint.

Dany: What burger place again? My brains scattering slowly but surely right now.

Jon: Relax, we got this. And it’s called Brienne’s Bitchin’ Burgers.

Dany: Wow quite the name…. I like it.

Jon: It does, doesn’t it. Lol. And don’t switch the topic, I will be bringing my father in a few minutes. Don’t lag too far behind.

Dany: Ok ok. C u soon.

Jon: Good soon? Bad Soon?

Dany: Soon soon.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mother and father talking and enjoying mugs of coffee. They both turned to face her as she cleared her throat.

“Morning dear.”

“Morning Daenerys.”

She stepped further in and sat on one of the stools and leaned against the kitchen island.

“Morning. I’m awful hungry.”

“Make some breakfast then. We’ll get out of your way if that’s what you’re getting at.” Her mother scoffed.

“I don’t want to make anything to eat this morning.”

Her father took another sip of his coffee. “Well you are a bit old to be asking us to be responsible for you eating breakfast.”

“I don’t want you two to make me breakfast either.”

“Then don’t eat.” Her brother walked in and grabbed one of the red apples in a bowl on the same island.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to say we should go out to eat obviously.”

“Where did you have in mind?”

“I know of a good burger place not far…”

“Oh Daenerys. Burgers? You do remember you have a show not long from now yes?” Her mother interrupted.

“Let alone that you want us to go eat burgers for breakfast. Not the best meal of choice for the first one of the day.” Her father interjected.

Viserys just chuckled as he continued to eat his apple.

“Oh… my god. Can we just go out for the burgers this one time today?”

Her parents looked at her with sharp eyes. Her mother finished off the rest of her coffee then gently placed her mug into the sink.

“Fine. Let your father and I get some clothes on then.”

“Oh, I want to go too. I love burgers.”

She looked over at Viserys. “You can’t come.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s just going to be me, father and mother.”

“Father, you can’t let her just exclude me like this.”

Her father looked over to her. “Why do you not want your brother to come?”

She took a minute to try and come up with something.

“Uh, because… it’s national daughter’s day.”

“National what?”

“That’s right. You heard me. It’s supposed to be parents and their daughters spending time together bonding today.”

“What? She’s making that up.” Viserys whines.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not..”

“Okay stop it both of you. Bloody christ you make me forget that you aren’t five anymore. Viserys you are not coming with us but if you want a burger we can bring you one back ok?”

“Fine, whatever. Bring me a burger back please.” He left the kitchen in quite a loud fuss.

Her parents finished washing their mugs and went up stairs themselves to get dressed.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text Jon.

Dany: Ok, it was quite the struggle ngl, but we will be leaving soon. Are you there yet?

Jon: We’ve just parked.

Dany: God.

Jon: Ik but like I told you earlier. We got this.

Dany: I trust you.

. . .

Jon woke up rather early. Putting on some shorts and a tank top. Slipping on some runners and taking an hour jog.

After his jog, he took a shower and dressed for the day. He checked the time to make sure that the burger place would be open soon. After that he picked up his phone to shoot Daenerys a text to let her know that they need to be doing it here shortly. He always believed that sooner was better, to rip the bandaid off quick so that you get rid of the stinging after quick too. She didn’t reply, must’ve still been sleeping.

He went to the garage to find his father under the hood of his 1956 Chevy Task Force.

“Father.”

“Son.”

He approached him and took a look under the hood himself.

“You’ve gotten a lot more done since the last I saw under here.”

“That, I certainly have. My pride and my joy. Other than you kids of course.” He let out a booming chuckle and gave Jon a sturdy pat on the back.

“Hey if you only lived for your kids, than you have nothing when they leave.”

“I remember telling you that… let’s see how long ago was it? 5 years ago?”

This time Jon let out a loud chuckle. “Try 10.”

“10, damn where does the time go?”

“It goes where we take it.”

His father smiled and nodded before getting back to working on his truck.

“Look, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for burgers here shortly. I saw a place that I was wanting to try for a while now but decided to go for it now.”

“I was planning on working on this for a couple more hours.”

“Oh, you got plenty of time today after the burgers. Hell maybe a burger will keep you tied over a little longer than without eating something.”

His father wiped his forehead of some sweat leaving a grey streak across it. And looked at Jon. His face turning back into a smile.

“Fine. Burgers then I try to make this thing at least turn on today if I’m lucky.”

“Good, and if you need it just ask and I can lend you some good hands.”

His father laughed as he wiped his hands on a rag from his back pocket. “No offense son, but there is a reason why you are the model and I do this.”

Jon faked an offended scoff then nodded. “Fair.”

“Go ahead inside. I just need to get cleaned up a little bit before we go.”

“That’s fine. I will wait.”

As his father closed the hood and walked back inside. Jon’s phone buzzed. He texted with Daenerys a few more times and tried to calm her down while chuckling to himself about how she was the one who was insistent on this.

Not long after he and his father hopped into Jon’s car and took off for the Brienne’s Bitchin’ Burgers.

. . .

Jon and Ned were sat at a table and eating their burgers when Jon heard the bell at the top of the entrance doors ring. He looked over and saw Daenerys and her parents entering. Jon and Daenerys shared a look. Daenerys nodded at him and they walked in line to order a burger. Her parents seemingly to not notice them and Ned not noticing either.

After ordering Daenerys walked over to the table nearest Jon’s and sat down. Her parents followed and took their seats.

“Daenerys this is quite the burger place you insisted we go to.” 

They both looked around both quite bothered with the environment. As her father’s eyes wondered more, they landed on Jon. He looked at him with little interest until he finally noticed Ned as well.

“Ned?”

He looked up from his burger and stared back.

“Aerys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) how was this one??


	16. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation from Chapter 15.

Ned wiped his mouth with a napkin before continuing to speak.

“I didn’t know you would be here.”

Aerys sat back in his seat, “neither did I, obviously.”

Jon and Daenerys shared a quick glance with each other not sure of how this is going to proceed.

Ned clears his throat, “I didn’t think this was your scene. You usually don’t go for the more… subtle places.”

Aerys let out a rough laugh, “subtle. What do you mean by that?”

“Normal, average, or not extravagant. You all need your fineries and elegance or I thought you burst into flames.”

Aerys narrowed his eyes. “You accusing me of being too good for this place?”

“No, I’m accusing that you think that you are too good for this place.”

Aerys sat back up in his wooden seat. “Are you trying to start something again, Stark?”

“I don’t know, do you plan on having another Targaryen killing another Stark?”

Aerys slammed his hands on the table. “Damn you! It was your sister's recklessness that got my son killed.”

Rhaella reached for his arm to try and calm him down. “Aerys, don’t.”

Ned held up his hand with nonchalance. “No, if he wants to continue pumping out these false statements well that’s on him.”

“False statements? I still have the series of pictures Lyanna took, clearly impeding on Rhaegar's driver’s side space. Tell me that wouldn’t distract or get in the way of the person driving.”

Ned’s eyes narrowed in on Aerys now. “Look back at those pictures a little harder then Aerys. You’ll see that Rhaegar was clearly hammered. He had no business to decide driving in the first place.”

Jon reached out for Ned’s hand, which was now gripping his soda cup tightly.

“We shouldn’t do this, not here anyway. People are beginning to look.” 

“Jon, I didn’t start anything.”

“No, listen to your son. Maybe there is a Stark with as much brains as there are beards.”

“Father!” Daenerys nearly yelled. “That was very rude.”

“Rude? It’s the closest thing they will get to a compliment from me.”

Ned popped a peanut in his mouth and chewed angrily. “If us being here is causing you so much trouble just go elsewhere to eat Aerys.”

“Oh no, my daughter wanted us to come here to eat together. So that’s what I will do. So if you Stark, don’t want to see us then it's up to you to leave.”

“My son wanted us to eat here as well.”

They paused. Ned looked at Daenerys then back at Jon. “So both of our kids wanted to eat at the same time at the same place with us accompanying them.”

Aerys gave both a long glance too. “It appears so.”

Daenerys palms began to sweat. Jon grabbed the arms of his seat and started to scoot closer to Daenerys. When she saw him scooting, she moved closer to him too. After they were sat next to each other they held each other’s hand. Jon cleared his throat.

“We wanted to let you all know that, Daenerys and I are together.”

There was a long silence between them all. Their hands got tighter in the air of uncomfortable silence.

They waited about a minute longer.

“And we’d appreciate it if you could accept it.” Daenerys finished.

“Accept it?” Aerys spoke flabbergasted. “How am I supposed to accept this? Have I not bore into your mind what happened to Rhaegar?”

“Rhaegar? Father, that was many years ago. You two don’t even truly know what the hell happened that night. All you know is Rhaegar and Lyanna were together and that they ran into a light post.”

Aerys scowled. Then looked over at Ned. “This must be your fault. Put your son up to seducing my daughter. Trying to kill us all now?”

“Excuse me? I don’t bid my kids to attack anyone or to tell them whom they do or don’t see. I’m not a fan of this either. My son could do much better than you pompous and pampered Targaryens.”

“Pompous and pampered? You act as if you Starks aren’t rolling in it either. How much is that your son drives or the home you all share in? Don’t give us the poor act.”

“I’m not saying we aren’t comfortable, but we aren’t assholes from it. My son is a humble young lad you deserve a woman who isn’t surrounded by ego monsters.”

“Daenerys is amazing.” Jon protests.

Ned held up his hand to stop Jon from talking. “Don’t tell me she’s amazing. You are entranced by her pretty silver hair and looks the way she does. But when you’re fifty you’ll see why you shouldn’t pursue this like you think you do.”

“What are you trying to say about my daughter? That she is all vanity without a personality? Because you boy over there is the one who needs a personality shot, your lad’s too boring for my daughter. She deserves someone fun and can keep her life interesting. I don’t want her to be sacked away into a forest and living like a wolf. That’s a disappointing fate for the dragon that she is.”

Daenerys and Jon stood from their seats. “We will be leaving. And we implore that you all think about your roles in our lives as we continue to see each other. You can either learn to accept this relationship or you will lose us. So think long and think hard about which you’d prefer to lose.”

“We respect you and care about how you feel. That’s why we came here to tell you. But if you can’t find a way to at least pretend to be happy for our happiness, then maybe we deserve better parents.” Jon finished.

They walked out and went into Jon’s car to drive off.

They left them in the restaurant alone.

Aerys stood and took Rhaella’s hand. “Let’s go dear. We should leave papa wolf here to finish his burger.” And walked out themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a long chapter but I hope it was still an interesting one.


	17. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reveal.

She and Jon went into his car and he drove off. She was still fuming in the anger of how their parents handled it. She had hoped that being in public would offer them needing to be quieter in their responses which in turn she hoped would mean they need to think a little more about it in the moment. But alas, they seem to never fail to disappoint her in that aspect.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Jon interrupted her thoughts.

She looked over at him. “What am I doing?”

“You’re getting lost in your head about this.”

“Well of course I am. They don’t accept this.”

“So?”

“So? What do you mean so? We both wanted them to.”

“Yeah, we did. But they don’t right now. But at least they know, and we accept each other. That’s all we need for the time being.”

She sighed. “Why do you do that?”

He chuckled. “What am I doing?”

She smiled, “being a voice of reason.”

He shrugged, “sorry not sorry.”

They drove back to that same picnic area he had taken her before. They got out of the car and walked over and sat down on the grass.

“Do you really think they’ll get over it?”

Jon leaned on his elbows. “Well, I think they’ll have to deal with it. Because we aren’t breaking up for them.”

She laid down next to him and they looked out. “I want them to actually back this relationship not deal with it.”

“What if they never do?”

“I don’t know. I’m not breaking up with you but it will suck.”

“Yes, it would.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “But it would suck more if you and I broke up over this.”

“We won’t.” She assured. “That much I know.”

Jon smiled but not convincingly.

“Jon, it won’t separate us.”

“Don’t say things you can’t take back.”

“Ok, it.. won’t.. separate.. Us.”

Jon laid down fully and closed his eyes. “Just know if you want to separate, just be honest with me about it with me.”

“Jon..”

“No, Daenerys. I don’t just mean this situation. I mean if there is any reason you want a break up don’t be afraid to voice it. It’s sound advice for everyone in relationships. To voice the issues so you can find ways to fix them rather than deciding to settle and regret it.”

“Fine.”

. . .

Ned made it back home and ran into Robb and Arya in the living room. He sat on the sofa next to them and joined in watching the television with them.

“Where did you go?” Arya asked.

“I uh had breakfast with Jon.”

“Oh, where?” Robb asked.

“Just some burger place that he wanted to go to.”

Arya skeptically looked back at the front door. “Well, where’s Jon then?”

“He left somewhere.”

“Where?”

“What’s with all these questions? What’s up with you all today?”

Robb and Arya shared a confused look. 

Ned rubbed his head, “sorry. Jon just told me something frustrating this morning.”

“You can tell us about it you know,” Robb said placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’re your kids, we kind of have to listen to you.”

Ned groaned. “Jon seeing someone.” 

“I knew it!” Robb exclaimed.

“You know?”

“Well not who it is, but I suspected he was seeing someone.”

Arya sat back in the sofa silent. Ned noticing her odd response to it.

“Arya?”

She sighed. “I can’t tell you guys if you don’t already know.”

“I know who it is Arya.”

“You do?” Arya asked perplexed.

“I do.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

“How do you think I feel about it?”

Robb raised his hand. “I would like to know what you guys already know.”

Arya laughed. “Jon’s with Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Really? She’s hot.”

Arya whacked his arm.

“I mean, I hear she’s nice.”

“You guys really don’t care?” Ned asked.

“Dad, I know the history we have with the Targaryens. But you can’t continue to blame them all for one of them. Shit, Jon and Daenerys weren’t born when it happened. You really going to hold it against the woman for something her brother, whom she hasn’t ever met, may have done?”

“Ohh, is that why you were frustrated about it?” Robb asked Ned.

Ned sat in silence.

. . .

Aerys and Rhaella made it back to their home.

“Mother, father. How was breakfast?” Viserys looked at their hands. “Aw, I thought you were going to bring me back something.”

“Oh right sorry about that. We just… got distracted.” Rhaella responded.

“Distracted? By what?”

“Daenerys has a boyfriend,” Aerys announced.

“She does?”

“Jon Stark.” Rhaella said.

“A Stark… bold of her.”

“Bold?”

“Considering you guys and your… feelings about them.”

“Our feelings are completely warranted.” Aerys defended.

Viserys shrugged. “If you say so.” He started for the stairs.

“No no, get back here. What do you mean ‘if we say so’?”

Viserys sighed and turned to face him. “Well, I understand if you held a grudge with Lyanna or Ned. But you wouldn’t let me hang out with the Starks when we were in school even though they had to be told about what happened. And if Daenerys and one of those Starks are happy together, isn’t that all a parent could want for their kids?”

“And what forget what happened?” Aerys asked.

Viserys rolled his eyes. “I never said to forgive or forget. But that doesn’t equate to blaming people uninvolved with the situation.”

Rhaella looked at a fuming Aerys and quickly shoos Viserys up the stairs. Which he gladly does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a public service announcement lmao ig

She looked out the window of the restaurant and saw nothing but paparazzi cameras flashing. Not that they could snap a picture of her while she was inside, with the tinted glass. She took a sip of her wine before glancing back at her phone. 

He still hadn’t texted her back yet.

But before she sent another text asking where he was, she heard the front doors opening. She heard the slightest little shouts from the paparazzi outside. They were all shouting his name, hoping he’d turn around to give them a good picture. The hostess at the front escorted him back to join her at the table.

“Sorry I’m late, love.”

She smiled. “No need to apologize Jon.”

He took the seat opposite her. “Have you ordered yet, or were you waiting for me?”

“Obviously I was waiting. Imagine you came in and I had already eaten. Then this whole time I was just sat here drinking wine and watching you eat.” She laughed in her seat.

“I’d be both creeped out and slightly aroused.” He winked at her.

She just rolled her eyes. Then waved her hand to get a server’s attention. After their order was taken, Jon got some wine in his glass.

“So, it’s been about a week. Have you seen your family yet since… you know.”

“I have not. I’ve been staying with a friend thus far. Have you?”

“I have. My father is still trying to avoid me. And if he does run into me, he keeps communication to a minimum. The most he has spoken to me was when he said ‘excuse me’ to get past me in the hallway.”

“I reckon if I went to my home, my father would talk my ear off. None of it good or constructive of course.”

“It won’t be like that forever though,” Jon said reassuringly.

“I know it won’t be forever. Just until they’ve managed to separate us.”

He gasped exaggeratingly. “Is that why you invited me out tonight?”

She smirked. “Of course it is.” She sat up straight with a false stern face. “Jon, it’s been fun. But cannot be anymore.”

Jon covered his face and let out loud sobs. “Why? We were so great together.” His facade capturing everyone else's attention in the restaurant.

She kicked him under the table. “Stop, everyone is staring.”

He dropped his hands. Laughing at her face, pink from the slight embarrassment. 

“Sorry. But why did you ask me out here specifically?”

“This is the restaurant all the celebrities go to.”

“The ones who are trying to be seen,” Jon added.

She smiled, “yes. Exactly.”

“You trying to show the paps something?”

“I am in fact.”

He took a long sip from his wine glass. “And what would that be?”

She shrugged. “Just the person I’ve been seeing.”

He tried to suppress a smile from her. “And why is that?”

“Well, there was only one reason for keeping up away from cameras. But that is no longer a problem for us. I just don’t want to be ‘hiding’ us from anyone.”

“That’s nice. Plus if there’s a lot of public support then maybe it would help ease our families minds about us.”

She rolled her eyes. “Forget about them. Their approval is… no longer needed. Their approval of us doesn’t legitimize us. When you and I go on dates together and spend time together. When we love each other, that’s all we need to legitimize us.”

He held up his glass. “Cheers to that.”

. . .

They finished eating and finally decided to leave. As they were exiting the restaurant they were met with cameras flashing in their faces. Daenerys reached out to grab Jon’s hand. The moment their hands clasped together, the paparazzi began to get more frantic among each other to get the best picture of them together.

Shouting their questions if they were dating. Or how long have they been close? Almost made her chuckle how in almost all regards their relationship was a big deal to almost everyone… for different reasons but still.

A short and thin man came out in front of them taking pictures. He wasn’t shouting the same type of things everyone else was. His words were… different.

“I knew you two were together.” He said. “Those pictures were just a tease of the real thing.”

That got Jon’s attention. He quickly turned to look the man in his face. He had dark hair neatly parted. Some grey hair poking out of the sides. A small mustache and beard adorned his face.

“What did you say?” Jon asked.

The man dropped his camera. “Those pictures of you two that leaked.”

“How do you kno..”

The man interrupted them. “I took them.”

That must have struck a chord in Jon’s head, a bad one. Because after he revealed that to Jon. He grabbed the man’s small neck and choked him against the brick of the restaurant. The man grabbed Jon’s wrists trying to push Jon’s hand off to no success.

The paparazzi cameras left Daenerys and they all swarmed Jon. Snapping loads of pictures of Jon choking the man against the wall.  
“Jon!” Daenerys yelled. “Let go of him!” She brought her hand up to his neck and gave his cheek a small peck. “They are still taking pictures.” She whispered in his ear.

Jon clenched his jaw before dropping his hand, setting the man free. “Go weasel,” Jon told the man, who ran off quickly.

Daenerys grabbed Jon’s arm and was trying to quickly get him out of there and into Jon’s car.

“Why did you do that?”

“He was the one who took pictures of us. The ones that almost exposed us.”

“Was he?”

“Yeah. I just.. got mad. Sorry.”

She sighed. “That was very stupid.”

“It was.” Jon agreed.

“But I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t quite hot either.”

He looked shocked. “What?”

She shrugged, “the aggression was very sexy.”

He smiled. “Should I go out and do it to another pap outside?”

She tapped his arm. “Hell no. But maybe, you could reign the strength of it down a couple of notches… then you could do it to me later.”

He started the engine and begun to drive away. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so obviously i hope you enjoyed this chapter...
> 
> But I kind of need some real real thoughts on something. So I really enjoy writing these butttt I am fully aware that Season 8 is coming soon and will end even sooner. So Game of Thrones on tv will be over. And most of my facts, characters and information come from the tv version and not the books (unless i need something where i end up looking in the books for but that has only happened like twice) so I just need to know like how many of yall are gonna still read these got fanfics after the shows over? I'm probably gonna ask this on my other fic for maximum responses but any and all I get from here will be highly appreciated. Thanks.
> 
> And again, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	19. Bad Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News, news, news...

Daenerys finally decided to go back home, to face her decisions once again. She’s not entirely thrilled for the bashing she will be continuing to get from snarky and snide side comments in passing from her father in particular.

As she walked in the front door she didn’t expect what she had got though.

“Daenerys. I’m glad to finally see you.” Her father dawned a smug smile.

“Thank you, father?” She approached him skeptically. Once she got a hug in she realized she was skeptical for a good reason.

“I have something to show you.”

He pulled out his phone and was tapping away until he found his perfect propaganda. He held out his hand for her to take the phone. She did so and looked to see what he wanted to show her.

She instantly found herself fighting the urge to roll her eyes so hard they’d fall out of her head and start rolling on the ground.

It was a picture of Jon… the picture of Jon that Aerys couldn’t have wanted more. Him choking the paparazzi with quite an angry expression on his face. With Daenerys in the background clutching her bag.

“And why are you showing me this, I was here for it.” She handed the phone back.

“This is why you two should no longer see each other.” He put the phone close to her face. “Look, is this the temperament of the man you want to be seeing?”

She pushed the phone out of her face and gave her father a big smile.

“Yes.”

He scowled. “Are you daft? What makes this not scare you away?”

“You know the paps, they are assholes that do anything for pictures. Are you telling me you’ve never wanted to do the same to any of them? Any that were too close, too pushy, or too physical for your liking?”

There was a small pause. He fixed the collar of his jacket.

“Of course not. I’m a man of words not hands.”

She crossed her arms. “Obviously.”

“Don’t give me that attitude, child.”

“Don’t be a dick, dad.”

He took a small step back in shock. She is never profane like that with him, so he’s not sure how to respond.

“Look, you were not there. You can’t judge him for this without knowing why it happened. You’ve always told me and Viserys that we must always defend ourselves. That if we are in an uncomfortable situation, that we must find ways to flip the script and to turn the tables in our favor… but I guess that only applies in the situations and for the people you want and not as a general rule. Unfortunate for me then.”

“Daenerys..”

“Father.” Then she left him for the stairs. “Don’t be expecting me for dinner, I will try to make myself unavailable for dinner tonight.”

. . .

“Jon!” Robb yelled while running to catch up to him.

Jon was currently going for a jog but slowed down to wait for Robb to catch up to him.

“Robb, what’s up?”

“I heard about you and Daenerys. Congrats man.” He bumped his shoulder.

“Oh, thanks. Now go tell father that.” Jon laughed.

“I did talk in favor to him about it with Arya.”

“Did he seem swayed?”

“Uhh, can’t say. He has several emotions but they all make the same face so you never know what he’s really feeling.”

“Right. Well, I don’t expect him to change his mind anytime soon. I just hope it happens at all.”

“Don’t worry about that Jon. All it takes is you being and staying happy with her for his mind to change.”

“Well, that won’t be a problem for me.” 

“I bet. You don’t happen to know if she’s got a sister do you?” Robb jokes.

“I know she has a brother, I can try to get the blessing for her to set you two up.”

“Is he pretty?”

“I don’t know, haven’t seen him yet.”

“Let me think about it.” 

“Don’t think too hard or Talisa might get jealous.”

They both laughed.

“So why you here? Just wanted to tell me congrats?”

“Can’t I just want to talk to my brother?”

Jon gave him a glare. 

“No.”

Robb held his arms up in surrender, “fine. You got me. I just wanted to warn you about your public persona.”

“My public persona? What do you mean?”

“The pap.”

Jon looked at his feet. “Oh.”

“Yeah oh. It’s kind of spreading like wildfire right now. You are trending brother. Your relationship with Daenerys has laid the wildfire out on the ground and you choking the paparazzi was the match tossed setting your name a flame in the news. The paparazzi’s name was Peytr Baelish and apparently, he’s completely milking the whole situation you created with him.”

“Is that many people really talking about me?”

Now Robb gave him a glare. “What the hell did you expect when you show up with just the biggest power couple in the modeling and fashion world paired with you, the choking a paparazzi out in the same night?”

Jon sighed. “Fuck, I messed up huh?”

“Yes, that you did. But it’ll pass. Just because your news today doesn’t mean you won’t be beat out by a kitten playing the piano tomorrow.” Robb gave him a smile.  
“It’s father you should worry about.”

“Did he see the pictures?”

“I don’t know. But if he hasn’t yet, don’t think he won’t later. It’s our name on the line now. You’re going to have to be convincing on another level with him now.”

“Yeah.” Jon stretched his shoulders. “Always had to anyway.”

“But just know, it’s basically just dad that doesn’t approve right now. Your brothers and sisters have your back. And if you need any more than that, you can always just see what the public is saying about the revelations of you two. Many of the average joe with an opinion and a twitter have positive things to say if you need it.”

“I don’t need an average joe when I got my siblings… but it wouldn’t hurt to see exactly what they have to say right?”

Robb chuckled. “It doesn’t. I’ll be seeing you okay?”

“Bye Robb, and thanks.”

Robb held out his fist, “brother’s until the day we die.”

Jon pounded their fists. “And brother’s after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you think bout this one??


	20. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon both clear some things up.

“Daenerys!”

“Missy and Yara!” They gave each other a tight hug.

Missy after letting go of the hug whacked her on the arm.

“How dare you, you should have told us about him before the whole world.”

Daenerys giggled. “Sorry. You girls would’ve been told but there were… insinuating circumstances that prevented it.”

“Fine. I’m going to let this pass today. But if you do something else big like this and we don’t find out asap. Then you will be losing two friends.”

“Will I?”

“For like a coupe of days but we can’t stay away forever. True friends come together somehow, always.”

Daenerys held up her hands. “Ok. I know you’ve got a bunch ready. Shoot your questions about him.”

“How is he?”

“At what?”

“You know what.” 

Daenerys looked away. “No comment.”

“What you said we could ask questions.”

“I never promised answers to all of them.”

“Fine.” Yara surrendered.

“So you guys becoming public now… does that mean you guys are going somewhere serious?” Missandei asked.

“Well obviously. I’m not the type to get into a relationship if I don’t atleast hope for it to go somewhere serious.”

“I mean is there possibly a ring in the near future?”

“I don’t know.” Daenerys smiled casually but was actually thinking about how she’d answer if he asked. She’s still young and has a strong career. She’s not really ready to settle down with someone yet.

“I’ve got one. Have you two discussed what he will and won’t reveal during his interview today?”

“What do you mean?”

“He has an interview on The Seaworth’s Corner. The odds of questions about you being asked are extremely high now.”

“Fuck… I honestly did not think about that. The interview had been scheduled before we went out that night.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll do fine.”

“Yeah. He’s a smart one.”

. . .

“Our guest today is a well known and popular model for Stark Style, Jon Stark.” 

Jon came out from behind a door and walked out onto the stage. Taking a seat next to the host’s desk.

“It’s nice to meet you Jon. This is your first time on my show.”

“It is. I’m happy to be here.”

“So you have a couple of shows that are going to be happening in the city in the next couple of weeks.”

“Yes. We’ll be modeling the new summer line in those shows.”

Davos leaned back in his chair. “There must be something wrong with your mailing system or emailing system because I haven’t received my invitation.”

Jon chuckled. “I can’t say anything on that end. My job is to just show up the day of and put them on and walk. Everything else is handled by other people.”

“Now, there has been a photo that is making the media rounds that appears to be you choking a paparazzi. Care to explain your side?”

“Ah yes. I was shocked that wasn’t your first question. So that particular pap had been following me and Daenerys around and trying to take sneaky pics of us. To be honest our coming out to the public was only sped up by those pics that were getting closer to capturing us. And I don’t know Davos, when he was talking and making it abundantly clear it was him. I got angry. I lashed out but I do regret doing it, I’m not a physically aggressive person in that way.”

“That’s sounds perfectly reasonable.” Davos gave Jon a quick pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry lad, the internet is forever but the human mind changes topic very quickly.”

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

“So, speaking of Daenerys. Any details on how that happened?”

Jon smiled. “Well we met at our first joint show months ago. We actually hadn’t known who each other were shockingly. And we had realized who we were on our first date. But ever since, we had just really enjoyed each other’s company.”

“So you’ve been together for months without the world finding out? I think you should write a guide on that because many of the entertainers would love to read that page.” Davos remarked.

Jon laughed. “Yeah well I wouldn’t say it was all… easy, but I would definitely say it was well worth it.” Jon smiled to himself because he really meant it. The trouble with having to be on the low then the bull shit with their families, then the picture but through all that drama he wouldn’t change a thing.

“Is it too soon to ask if there are wedding bells on the rise?”

“Yes, way too soon. I’d like to be older, wiser and fully ready for a lifetime commitment that will take a hold on my whole life. I love Daenerys but I need to experience more life with her before I can officially say I want to put a ring on her finger.”

Davos gave him a smile. “Smart. You’re a smart man. I hope you come back on my show soon, you’re great to talk to.”

“Oh please. I’ll be back anytime you want, just call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Good.


	21. Less Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get some good news.

Jon came back home and Ned was sat in the living room waiting for him. He stepped through the doorway and Ned stood from the sofa, quickly turning the tv off.

“Jon.”

Jon was slightly startled because he was coming back late at night. He put his bag down.

“Oh, hey dad. Are you talking to me now?”

Ned smiled. “I guess so. I saw your interview on tv.”

Jon’s skin bristled. 

“Oh. Did you like it?”

“Can’t say i’m a fan of the picture of you assaulting a man.”

“That was a mis-”

Ned held up his hand. 

“It’s fine. I get why you did it. Shit, I nearly have knocked a few heads myself when I was younger. Never did it, but close.”

Jon smiled. Ned waved him over and tapped the sofa. Gesturing for him to sit. He walked over and sat down.

“Your siblings have been working overtime to defend your relationship.”

Jon chuckled. “I have the best siblings.”

“Yes you do. But I just wanted to tell you that, I won’t be getting in your way in regards to you and her.”

“Are you serious?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I still get a small tick in my brain when I think too long about it. But I can’t just let you slip away from me because I don’t let you love who you love. If this becomes a mistake then that will be a shame, but I suppose we’ll deal with it if it ever comes to that. But as of now, please don’t hesitate to be open with her to me.”

Jon smiled and hugged him. “Thank you. I honestly wasn’t sure if this would happen, especially not now. But you have no idea how relieved I am now.”

Ned laughed and got up. “You should bring her here for dinner one day. I’d like to get to know her, to really get to know her. I’d say she could bring the whole Targaryen clan but it might be too soon for that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be having a big mixed family dinner anytime soon.”

They both laughed. 

“Well it’s late. You came home at the dead of night. I need to go sleep.”

“Good night father.”

“Good night Jon.”

After Ned went up the stairs Jon immediately pulled out his phone to text Daenerys.

Jon: Hey! I have big news!

Dany: What is it?

Jon: I just talked with my father. He said he is okay with us.

Dany: Really? You’re not joking right?

Jon: Why the fuck would I joke about that?

Dany: I don’t know. Maybe you were joking or something.

Jon: I wouldn’t. I mean he’s not exactly planning our wedding excited about us. But he suggested you come over some day for dinner. He’d like to actually talk to you and get to know the amazing person I already.”

Dany: I mean of course I will accept that offer. If I said no, that’s a pretty bad impression to make on someone already not your biggest fan.

Jon: True, if I told him you didn’t want to. He’d probably hate you again. Well, we should go sleep. I just wanted to tell you the good news asap.

Dany: I’m glad you did. Good night Jon.

Jon: Good night Dany.

She turned off her phone and plugged it back into her charger. She turned her lamp off and went to sleep, not able to take the smile off her face.

The next day she woke and rushed down the stairs to find her father. He was sat in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee.

“Father.”

“Daenerys.”

“I got some news.”

“Go on with it then.”

“Ned Stark, he has decided to try and accept my relationship with Jon. So I figured maybe you could do the same.”

He put his mug down on the table. “No.”

“No?”

“No, just because Ned said he’d try doesn’t mean I would. It just means I haven’t forgotten why I’m against this. And he has.”

“Father. You not trying when he is, just shows that you are stuck in the past. And he is not.” She stormed away before he could get another word in.

Furious he grabbed his cellphone from the pocket of his robe and dialed.

“Hello?”

“Ned?”

“Yes, this is he. Whom may I ask is calling?”

“It’s Aerys. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!!!


	22. Convinced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys and Ned talk, and Aerys realizes things.

“Aerys, what a pleasant surprise? Or a surprise from hell?”

“Don’t be snarky with me Stark. What the fuck are you doing saying that you’d ‘accept them together’ other than making them believe in their relationship more?”

“Excuse me? I love my son, and my son loves your daughter. It took me a while to understand that, but I do now.”

Aerys fumed. “Ned, you will do us all a favor and end your so-called acceptance and you will do it hard. Have you forgotten everything? The reason why we’re enraged of their union?”

“No Aerys, I have not. I remember why and it still hurts me. She was my sister Aerys, obviously, the situation is deep in my mind and hard in my heart. But she is gone now, Rhaegar is gone. They’ve been gone for many years now. But my son, Jon is not gone. He is still here for me to love and to see. I won’t lose him over something that’s happened to someone who isn’t here anymore. I don’t want to lose them both too soon than I should. You should think about your daughter that way. Do you really want to lose Rhaegar and Daenerys?”

Aerys rubbed his forehead. And felt soft hands land on his shoulder. It was Rhaella.

“Honey, maybe Ned has a point.”

He put his phone down. 

“Rhaella? You too?”

“You love Daenerys, I know you do and I’m sure she does too. But what’s big is that I said ‘I’m sure she does too’ to you, her father, loving her. You should act in her favor, not yours. This makes her happy, and yes that could change, he could be a big asshole who hasn’t had their true colors show.”

“Exactly!” Aerys replied.

“Or he could be an absolute angel, who could be our future son-in-law. The husband to our daughter and the father of our grandchildren. You don’t know that yet Aerys. You haven’t given the poor boy a chance.”

“Oh what? And you have?”

She nodded. “I have told Daenerys to let me know when we can sit down for a nice chat. But it would be better if you opened your doors and joined in. Getting to know him, them.”

His eyes softened. He brought the phone back up. 

“Ned are you still there?”

“Aerys are you still an ass?”

He sighed. “I apologize… for my behavior. I’m glad you’ve given my daughter a chance.”

“Aerys, your daughter seems lovely. I truly mean it. I hope she is when I meet her.”

“That picture of your son doesn’t give me a good impression Stark. But believe it or not my family means more to me than anything else. If he makes my daughter happy, I will try to deal with it. I make no promises Stark. But I’ll try.”

Ned laughed. “You never fail at what you try Targaryen. I’m sure you’ll continue to be mad, because that what you want to feel. But I appreciate an attempt, I hope it’s a real one.”

Aerys hung up and looked back at Rhealla.

“This is going to be hard.”

“I know.”

“Really hard.”

She smiled. “I know.”

“I don’t want to do this. But I don’t want to lose you all to this.”

She pulled him into an embrace. “Aerys you have good intentions, you just choose the wrong way to follow them through. You, my love, are prone to bad, bad choices.”

He laughed. “I guess it’s a good thing that I married well.”

“Very well,” Rhaella replied. “Shall we tell Daenerys that you are going to try?”

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Let’s. I owe her some true fatherly affection. I just hope it isn’t too late to get into her good graces.”

They walked up the stairs and found Daenerys laying on her bed, on her cellphone in her room. She looked over and sat up. 

“Why are you here? Need to lecture me more? Well don’t bother, I’m fed up. And won’t listen to you anymore.”

“Daenerys… ok.”

She looked back over at him curiously.

“Okay what?

“Okay, I will try to be okay with this. With you two.”

Her eyebrows rose suspicious of his words.

“Are you serious or is this some sick joke that I don’t get? Because if you’re trying to bait me only to pull me into something else, forget it.”

He came over and sat on the bed next to her. He reached out to hug her but she scooted away. He decided to keep his hands to himself.

“Look. As much as I have been drilling my sentiment against this to you, others have been trying to push me into accepting it. And..” he chuckled lightly, “honestly the arguments are strongly against me. I’m an emotional man, I know. I run on my feelings. But my logical side. The tiny piece of common sense left in my head is having a hard time trying to fight the logic for me to accept this relationship.”

Rhaella came to his side and lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder once again.

“Daenerys I loved Rhaegar. He was my first child, my first son. He was the first child whom I raised and saw grow into a lovely man. And to lose him at all, let alone the way he did die. And the fact that my brain was quick to find a, what I thought anyway, logical reason of why and how it happened that didn’t blame him was to blame Lyanna. And they loved each other, I’m not stupid. I saw it in their eyes when they looked at each other, I saw it in the way they reacted to each other.” He smiled. “They way they defended each other, and their love. I hate, and really hate to admit it but I saw the same small glimpses of them in you and Jon. Which is probably why accepting this was hard for me.”

Daenerys put her phone down on her nightstand. “Were you afraid of me finding love like Rhaegar?”

“I was afraid of losing you to love, as I did with Rhaegar. When you remind me of a relationship that led to death, it’s hard for me to not… worry. I was scared Daenerys. But now I have a new fear that I hadn’t had with Rhaegar. I’m now scared of losing you but not to death, but to my… most likely misguided anger. Look I am not saying that I still won’t give glares from hell to Jon in the beginning. Or the tiniest snarky remarks. But I want you to know that I will try. For you, for us.”

She gave him a long hug.

“That’s all I wanted.”

“Then that’s what I will give you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, and how do you feel about Aerys now because I do want to know if Aerys could become a bit more likable at this point in the story.


	23. Stark Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys dines with the Stark pack.

He turned in his seat and gave her a warm smile. 

“You ready?”

She wiped the bottom of her palms on her dress a couple of times then returned a small smile.

“I am.”

He got out of the car and quickly shuffled over to her side and opened the door for her. She took his hand and stepped out. He closed the door and held her hand as they walked up the steps to the front door. He was about to just open the door but decided to knock.

They stood for a couple of silent seconds before the door opened. 

“Jon!” 

“Robb!” He returned. They gave each other a quick hug. Robb looked at Daenerys and smiled.

“And you are the girl that’s made my brother’s frown turn upside down.” He gave her a quick hug too. 

“Hello.” She responded. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Robb kept his grin. “That’s my line.” He laughed. “It’s very nice to meet you. Come on, everyone else is eager to meet you.”

He stepped aside to let them through the door. They walked inside and they walked past an empty living room and entered a large dining room. Nearly every seat on the large table was occupied by someone. And when they entered all mouths went silent and all eyes moved their attention to her and Jon.

Jon looked around for a second before deciding to introduce Daenerys to everyone, to begin with.

“This is Daenerys Targaryen.” He looked at her with a proud smile. “And she is my girlfriend.”

Arya let out a loud, “ooouuuu”

“Shut up Arya,” Sansa muttered.

“Bite me.” Arya returned.

Daenerys held back a smile. Jon leads her to a couple of empty seats which presumably was left for them. They took a seat and a little bit of chatter had resumed among the many people already sat.

“Jon.” Ned finally spoke.

Jon looked over at the head of the table. 

“Yes?”

Ned began to smile. “I’m glad you weren’t too late. Maybe the food may still be warm.” He joked.

Jon smiled.

“And Daenerys.” Ned continued after. “I’m glad you agreed to have this meal with us. I look forward to getting to know the woman that has my son smitten.” He gave her a different smile, one that was very reassuring.

She smiled back. “Thank you. I look forward to getting to know you as well.”

“I’ll ask the first question… would you agree you are out of Jon’s league?” Theon snickered.

Robb elbowed him.

“Ow, I was only joking. Sort of.”

“I’d actually rather say he’s out of my league. I get more things out of being with him then he does being with me.”

Theon slightly quirked his head. “How so?”

She gave the table a quick look over. “I get more friends and family. I, unfortunately, have a rather small one, to begin with.”

Theon nodded and wagged his finger towards her. “I like you already.”

“Can’t say the same.” She responded in a joking manner.

Thankfully to her relief, the table erupted in laughter whilst Theon just rolled his eyes.

After a couple of minutes of idle chat, a few doors opened and a couple of men and women walked through with platters. Laying food down on the table in front of each person.

Once everyone had a plate of food the chatter began again.

Robb coughed and got everyone's attention.

“I hate to steal your thunder brother.” He gave Jon a smirk. “But since you all are here in one place for once. I think it the best time to give an important announcement.” He looked over to the seat next to him. “Talisa and I are going to be parents.”

Congratulations were uttered across the table. Daenerys leaned over and whispered in Jon’s ear.

“So are they married?”

He whispered back. “Yes. Been so for a few years now. They got hitched young.”

“And is this their first baby?”

“Yeah. Although he texted me asking if he’d be a good father not long ago, so I’m not too shocked at the moment.”

“That’s exciting Jon. You’re going to be an uncle.”

He smiled. “The best uncle of course.”

Rickon looked over at them. “Are you two going to have a baby?”

Everyone looked over at them. 

Jon and Daenerys shared a shocked look. Clearly not expecting that to be asked tonight. He looked back at them. 

“Obviously not.”

“You don’t want kids?” Bran asked.

“I.. I didn’t say that. We’re just not ready for kids yet.”

Rickon nodded. “Ok, but someday you will then?”

Jon nodded back. “I’d like to think so.”

Daenerys stiffened in her seat. Staying silent. Jon looked over at her and noticed her body language and decided to switch the topic quickly.

“Sansa, I heard you stole Arya’s man.”

Sansa gasped. “What? I did not.”

Arya faced her, “oh yes you did. I saw you eating ice cream with Gendry a couple of days ago. What was that about then?”

As they were talking Jon looked back over at Daenerys.

“I’m sorry about that. Rickon just says anything that comes to his mind.”

She nodded, “oh no it’s fine.” She gave him a smile but it felt weird. But instead of prying more he just smiled back and paid his attention to the distraction he had created.

They continued to eat and talk. Ned asked Daenerys many questions pertaining to random things in her life growing up. Learning many things Jon hadn’t even known until they were asked at dinner.

After the last course was served, people slowly started to leave. It was rather late in the night. And they all had things to do the next day. And soon it was just Ned, Jon and Daenerys at the table.

Ned wiped his mouth with the napkin and stood.

“Well, this was certainly a great time. I really am starting to like you Daenerys. But it’s quite late and I’ve got a plane to catch tomorrow. So I’d best be off to bed. But feel free to stay as long as you desire.” He looked at Jon. “Thanks for bringing her.”

Jon nodded. “Good night father.”

Daenerys said goodnight and then Ned was out of the dining room. Jon looked back over at her.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded while putting the last bite of her dessert in her mouth.

“Out with it.”

She faced him with furrowed brows. “What do you mean?”

“You have been off ever since they asked us about kids.”

“No, I haven’t.” She defended.

“What is it? Do you not want kids or something?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then what is it? Why are you acting differently?”

She slammed her fork down on the table. And stood up. She began walking off.

“Where are you going?” Jon asked.

“I’m leaving. I’m going back home, don’t follow me.”

“Let me drive you back then.” He offered.

“No, I’ll call my father’s car. I really don’t want to talk to you anymore tonight.”

He frowned in his seat. After she left he was sat alone at the table. He pushed his food around before deciding to go up to his bedroom. He closed the door and laid on his bed. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Daenerys apologizing, even though he wasn’t quite sure what he was apologizing for. 

He looked at his phone waiting for a response but fell asleep without one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable lol.


	24. Bearing Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries to talk to Dany.

He was driving over to her house. He would give his phone generous glances to see if she would message him before he got there. Jon’s concern that maybe he had said something during the dinner that made her mad, but if so he couldn’t think of what it could have been. The chat was rather innocent and with no topics that would split people into deep opinions.

He turned on the radio to calm down a little before he showed up. He didn’t want to arrive already frustrated.

He pulled up and decided to not park too close to the front. Then went to the front door. Knocking a couple of times. He waited a minute before he could hear the door unlocking.

The door opened and he was first greeted by Aerys. If trying to see what Daenerys had been upset about wasn’t nerve rattling, then being greeted at the door by her father who hates you probably would rattle your nerves.

“Aerys, sir.”

“Jon.” Aerys spoke plainly. But then attempted a smile. “I assume you are here for Daenerys.”

“Uh yes I am.”

“Well I can go get her..”

“Oh she doesn’t know I’m here. I have… come to… surprise her.”

“Surprise her?”

“Yeah that’s it.”

“What's the occasion? Cause it’s not a holiday or her birthday.” Aerys eyes got wide. “Oh god please don’t tell me you’re proposing.”

“What? No. I am not proposing. Me and her aren’t ready for that. I just came to spend time with her without it being preplanned.”

Aerys stood tall. He stepped back to allow Jon inside. He gestured to the staircase. “She’s upstairs. Her bedroom is the second to last door down the hallway.”

Jon nodded and started up the stairs. He heard some music playing and realized she was playing it as it got louder at the door Aerys had told him was hers. He almost just opened it but didn’t think it was a good idea and opted to knock first.

“Come in.” She said.

He opened the door and walked in.

She looked over her shoulder.

“Jon? What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you. You seemed angry after dinner, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She sat up on her bed. “I’m fine.”

“Then why haven’t you texted or called me since you..” he looked around the room, “don’t seem to be too busy.”

“I just… forgot I suppose.”

He sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

“Daenerys, I am going to need you to be honest with me. If you hold whatever made you mad in and don’t tell me, then that’s well just not healthy frankly. Now are you going to tell me here and now or shall I go ask your father why you’re unhappy?”

She crossed her arms. “You wouldn’t talk to him like that. But fine I’ll tell you.”

“All ears.” He responded.

“So when you guys talked about kids. About us having kids.”

“You don’t want any?”

“Okay you can’t ask me to tell you what’s wrong and not let me finish.”

“You’re right sorry.” Jon leaned back on the bed. “Continue.”

“You said you wanted some hopefully one day. And I just need to know, is adoption out of the question for you?”

“Adoption? I mean no. I’d gladly adopt but I don’t know forming one from you and me seems like something I’d want at least one of.”

She sighed. “That’s what I thought. You see with me you’ll have all the other options other than that.”

“Look if this is about losing your body or figure and not booking more modeling gigs or something that shouldn’t be an issue. I will always care for you. And plenty of models continue to model after births..”

“That’s not it Jon. I don’t care about the stretch marks or any extra skin or whatever. I just can’t give you kids when the day comes that you want them.”

“But why?”

She looked away from him. “I’m infertile. I can’t reproduce, Jon.”

He became silent for a while. Long enough to make her look back at him.

“So I guess that means it’s a deal breaker for you.”

He sat up and pulled her in a hug. “No.”

“No?”

“No. I mean I am going to ask how you know this or why you think that. But if it’s true, I wouldn’t break up with you over that.”

“I saw a doctor and had the whole works done. Had everything checked. Just cause I figure having it all checked every once and a while doesn’t hurt. Just in case they find anything. I guess they did.” She let out a sad laugh.

“Are you sure it was accurate?”

“Jon, doctors only go to school for what a decade? I think I trust their opinion on it than yours.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I know. But I mean they also recommend second opinions right? To have another doctor check it out and see if it comes to the same conclusion.”

“I thought about it but was to scared I guess. I mean it was a while ago and at the time, children weren't on my radar. I wasn’t thinking about how I actually would deal with it had I wanted kids.”

“Don’t get me wrong, we’re still quite young. I don’t think I will try for kids for a few more years. But doesn’t mean I won’t think on it or try to devise a plan for us. I think you should get the check to see if you actually are or still are or something.”

“Would you come?”

“Of course… I mean unless you’re asking cause you don’t want me to, then I won’t.”

She smiled. “Obviously I’m asking cause I want you to come. I need a hand to hold when going through it and I’ll need a shoulder to cry on if there’s a result that will warrant it.”

“Of course I will go with you. I’ll always be there for you Daenerys.”

“Then I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	25. Doctor’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAME TIME FOLKS, this is not a drill April 14th has arrived!! You better have renewed your HBO accounts :D

A couple days later Jon returns to her house this time she knows he’s coming. He comes up and knocks on the door. This time it doesn’t take long for the door to open. Daenerys gives him a small smile. 

“I’m ready.”

He smiled back. “Good.”

He took her hand and they walked out to his car. He starts the engine and begins to leave. He was heading over to a nearby doctor. 

 

They walked inside and headed up to the receptionist desk.

A woman spoke from behind the desk, “Hello, how may I help you?”

“We have an appointment with Dr. Mormont.”

She looked through what must have been a schedule with all the appointments jotted down. Eventually she gave a small nod and tapped the book.

“Okay. He will be ready soon. He is finishing up with another patient right now. You can go sit over there and wait.” She pointed to a small waiting area.

“Thank you.” Jon responded. 

 

They walked over to the seats. Daenerys grabbed one of the many magazines scattered across the small table. Jon just sat back and glanced over at the magazine she was scanning through. He laughed a little.

She looked over at him. “What?”

He shrugged.

“Tell me.”

“Well I’ve been to many a place that has magazines set out for people to read and everytime I see a woman grabbing one, they flip through the pages quite quickly. There’s no way you’re all reading that fast.”

She smiled. “We aren’t reading them Jon.”

“But don’t people write articles in them to be read?”

She rolled her eyes. “We look at the pictures. And if we see a picture or set of pictures that seems particularly interesting then we may read some of it. But mostly we just look at the pictures.”

Jon continued to laugh. “I recall doing the same thing…. When I was five and skimming through picture books.”

She hit him on the shoulder with the magazine. “Shut up.” She giggled.

The lady at the receptionist desk called out to them. “He is ready for you, you can go in the room far back the hallway.”

“Ok.” Jon replied. 

 

They both stood up and Dany reached for his hand. He took it and could feel her hand shaking a little.

“Relax.”

“Don’t you think I’m trying.”

“It’ll be fine.”

They walked in the door. An older man in a white lab coat turned in his swivel seat to face them. 

“Hello there.” He looked down at his clipboard. “You must be Daenerys correct?”

“Yeah.” She confirmed.

He put the clipboard down on the table. “So we are here to find out if you are infertile right?”

Daenerys nodded.

“Okay let us start with a couple of questions. Please take a seat here.”

She sat in a chair across from him and Jon sat on the bed with tissue. Attempting to stay close to her.

“So how regular are you?”

“Oh, I’m actually fairly regular.”

“So you get it monthly and it lasts not too long nor too short?”

She thought about it for a second before answering. “Uh, yeah basically.”

He wrote something on his clipboard. Then redirected his attention. 

“Next question, do you feel any pain during sex?”

Jon looked curiously over at Daenerys. Her face got a little flushed.

“No. Not unless you count my first time which is typically painful.”

He laughed. “No, I just mean in general.”

“Then no.”

He wrote again. “Okay. So we are going to take a bit of your blood to test it. You don’t have any issues with needles do you?”

“Oh no, I don’t.”

“Ok.”

He left the room and they were sat there for a couple of minutes. He returned and asked her to follow him. They were taken to a room to take her blood. She sat down on a angled seat.

Jon held her hand as they took a bit of her blood. He looked at the container with her blood.

“What are you going to test it for?” He asked.

Dr. Mormont looked at him then smiled. “We are going to test it to check her levels of follicle-stimulating hormone, or FSH, which triggers her ovaries to prepare an egg for release each month. High FSH can mean lower fertility in women.”

“Oh.” Jon nodded, but wasn’t sure what all those words meant but trusted him on it.

Daenerys was holding back a laugh because she knew he didn’t know what he was just told.

They returned to the original room. “So we will test the blood and get all the results back soon. You two can return back home and we will let you know when you can return for the results. But if you have any questions, now is your opportunity to ask them.”

Jon shook his head. But Daenerys looked like she was thinking.

“Based on what you have seen and heard, do you think I could be?”

“That’s not something I can really answer. It wouldn’t be right for me to tell you something that could end up being false since I haven’t seen any results back yet.”

“Please. Just based on the questions alone then.”

He sighed. “Based on how you answered the questions and the questions alone… you seem to be just fine. I don’t know who gave you the impression that you were infertile but there is a chance that you aren’t. But again, I haven’t gotten the results back so it’s not a thing you should fully trust right now.”

 

They left and got back into Jon’s car. He looked at her once they had gotten in.

“So how are you feeling now?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know how I should feel. He said positive things but I mean tests could easily render it irrelevant.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see then.” He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Let’s go get something good to eat.”

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this..... And the first episode of season 8 :)


	26. Mission Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon helps Dany.

“Daenerys, did the doctor call you yet?”

She sighed. “He did.”

“Oh so does that mean it’s bad news then?”

“It means that there is still no news at all.”

“What?”

“He called to tell me that they can tell me in the next couple of days.”

“Damn, that’s infuriating.”

“Gee you don’t say.” She remarks sarcastically.

He laughs. “Okay, okay. I will be over as soon as I can.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve just been given a mission.”

 

“Mission?”

“I need to help you forget about the wait for the result.”

_________

He came back to her front door. But this time before he could knock she opened the door. He looked at her surprised.

She smiled. “I may or may not have been waiting for you to arrive.”

“Okay well,” he held out his arm for her to take. “Let’s go. I have planned out our day.”

“Is that so?” She took his arm.

“Yes, I mean it’s still a plan if you plan to wing it right?”

She rolled her eyes. “I guess maybe on technicalities it could work out in your favor, but I think the premise of winging it takes away the word plan.”

“Ah, well then I do not have a plan.”

They walked to his car. And he drove off from her house.

“Where are you taking me Jon?”

He smiled. “Somewhere…. That is valuable to us.”

“And what would that be?”

“Can you just sit back and let me drive us there without you questioning everything?”

She laughed. “Okay, fine.”

 

After several minutes she looked out of her window and realized where he was taking her. She smiled to herself and waited to be sure where they were going.

He finally parked reassuring her assumptions before.

“Here we are.”

She looked over at him. “It’s the same place as before.”

He turned the car off. “Yeah, I mean it would be a bit less romantic if it wasn’t.”

They both got out of the car and walked up to the front. Jon pulled out his wallet.

“I’d like two clubs and two balls.”

He paid and took the clubs handing the orange one to Daenerys and keeping the yellow one for himself.  
They walk up to the first hole. He looked over and Daenerys. “Ladies first.”

She leaned on her club. “Person who will lose again first.”

He smiled. And walked over. Putting his ball down and carefully hits it. The ball rolls and just makes it over the small hill and comes down with more speed and makes it into the hole. 

He walked back over to her and shrugged. “I remember these first few holes being the easy ones.”

 

They hit a few more times before arriving at the next hole. Jon swore under his breath. “Oh fuck.”

Daenerys just laughed to herself. Then looked over at Jon. “What’s wrong?”

He swung his club over his shoulder. “Fuck this hole.”

She laughed again and put her ball down to go first. She hit the ball and it made it close to the hole. She stepped back. “Your turn.”

He held out his hand, “nah. I’m good. This hole was annoying as hell last time.”

“Oh come on Jon. If you can successfully make it past this hole. Maybe you can get a reward later for it.”

He looked over at her then sighed. “You’ve got quite the grip on your control over me Daenerys. Lucky for you, I like that.” He put his ball down and got ready to hit it.

He straightened his back and focused on the rotating gears. He then struck the ball and watched it as it went past the two hills and much to his and her shock it went past the gears. It bounced off of her ball and rolled into the hole.

He stood there with his mouth agape in shock. Daenerys walked over and grabbed his arm. She lowered him to whisper something in his ear which brought it attention back from the hole in one he had gotten.

“Looks like you’re getting rewarded Jon.”

“Be honest Daenerys. Would I still have gotten rewarded if I didn’t make this hole?”

She walked away to hit her ball in and then grabbed it to walk to the next hole. She turned and looked back at him and shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.”

He smiled and grabbed his ball and followed her.

__________

They spent the rest of the day going through the mini golf course and the results be pretty similar to when they first went through them. Jon did do slightly better but of course Daenerys still won.

They returned their clubs and balls and he took her to a restaurant nearby to eat. Then he drove her back home. As for by the time the day was coming to a close it had gotten a bit late. Before she left the car he asked her something. 

“So have I been successful in helping you forget today?”

She looked back at him with a smile. “Yes, very successful. But the day isn’t over Jon.”

He looked confused.

“You did earn a reward.”

His face slowly changed to the realization that he had forgotten.

She laughed as she got out of the car. “Turn the car off Jon and follow me.”

“Gladly.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a cute lil thing to enjoy :)


	27. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE TWO PEOPLE, I HOPE YOU SAW IT AND ARE NOT LATE anyway enjoy this chapter too :P

They rushed into her room but still thoughtful footed to not arouse the rest of the home. Jon and Dany were caught in a kiss when he pulled away. 

“I don’t want your father catching us, he’s just gotten around to trying to like me.”

She smiled. “Don’t be afraid.”

He huffed and took one last glance at the door. “If you’re wrong, please wait at least a year before you start dating again because it’s in poor taste to date after I’ve died anytime before that.”

She giggled. “Jon, I mean this in the best way but shut the hell up.” She kissed him again. Pulling him over to the bed.

He picked her up and dropped her on the mattress. They were quick to undress each other. Now kissing naked under covers. She rolled him over and positioned her legs to straddle him. His hands wandering up her body. She sat up and lay her hands on his and rubbed herself against him.

She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the neck. He pushed her back slightly and found his way inside. 

Just then the door swung open. 

“Daenerys? I heard something, are you oka-” 

Daenerys immediately stopped everything and looked at the door. 

She swore under her breath. “Of course.” Then spoke out a little louder. “Get out please.”

He straightened his back and silently closed the door made a swift exit. She looked back down to Jon. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think… Jon?”

She saw he was lying limp on the bed with his eyes closed. He looked as though he instantly fell asleep. She smacked his chest. And he winced.

“Bloody hell, what was that for.” He reopened his eyes and looked up at her.

“What the hell were you doing?”

He smirked. “I was pretending to sleep.”

“Why?”

“Because when the door opened, I wanted whoever it ended up being seeing that I was asleep and I was willing to let them think that you were doing this all by yourself.”

She gaped at him. “Wow, if I wake tomorrow and that’s what my father believes you won’t be getting any for a while.”

He was about to protest but she captured his lips in another kiss. Then spoke again. “But I will still give you tonight.”

\------------------------

 

Daenerys heard a ringing noise. She slowly began to open her eyes to the realization of her phone ringing. She was still letting her brain wake before rushing to the phone at the thought of who it might be. She grabbed it and slowly sat up, leaning on the headboard of her bed.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Daenerys Targaryen?”

“Yes, this is she.”

“Great, Dr. Mormont wanted to let you know that your results are in and that he is willing to tell you anytime today between 2 and 3 this afternoon.”

“That’s great. I should be able to make it within those hours.”

“Fantastic. Good luck and have a great day.”

“Yeah, you too.”

She hung up and lay her phone back down on the side table. She started breathing a little heavier, getting that butterfly feeling. She got out of the bed and began to pace the room her mind wandering with what she may hear. What she would want to hear, what she would need to hear.

Jon started mumbling as he was waking. “What are you doing?”

She paused her pacing. “I got a call.”

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Is our pizza here?”

She gave him a confused look. And he chuckled, “I guess I’m not that funny. What was the call?”

“They’ve got results…”

He immediately got serious. “Good or bad ones?”

She sighed. And walked over to him and sat on the bed. “I don’t know yet, we can go at 2 to find out.”

He leaned over and grabbed her, pulling her back against him. Giving her soft pecks on the cheeks. “The results won’t make a difference on how I see myself with you. You need to know that.”

She smiled. Laying her head down against him. “I know the results won’t affect us…” then her face turned into a small frown. “But it may affect me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if I need kids or kids that are biologically mine. But I don’t know yet if I don’t need them either.”

“Daenerys, there are other ways of having children.”

“I know that. And I’m not opposed to adopting any or fostering. But…” she looked at him. “But I’d be lying if I said that the day I have kids, possibly with you that I don’t want them to have my eyes or your hair. Or vise versa, either or anything that physically claims them as our kids. Sounds selfish I guess..”

“No, I think that’s what everyone ultimately wants. But if the results are… not what you wanted to hear, promise me that you’ll not shut yourself away from me, from us.”

“I promise.”

\---------------------------

They spent the beginning of the day getting ready and spending the day preparing themselves for the pending appointment. The clock struck 1:59 and she softly elbows Jon’s arm to let him know.

“It’s time we should start heading down. I want to go close to 2 then 3.”

“Of course.”

They left her house and Jon awkwardly passed Aerys in the hallway as he was following Daenerys out. He gave him a small smile and was reassured when Aerys returned with a smile of his own. Daenerys laughed as they went out the front door.

“I told you not to be afraid.”

“Around him… I will always be afraid.”

She shrugged. “Fair.”

They got in his car and drove off. 

 

Finally arriving they sat in the car for a moment longer. Jon kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to let him know when she was ready. She was just sitting there with heavy breathes staring at the hospital. Before looking back at him. 

“Okay.”

They both got out and quickly moved in and found their way back to his office. They knocked on the open door and stepped in.

He turned in his seat. “Ah, you’ve made it.” He held his hand up which had a clipboard with papers on it. “Here are the results you seek.”

They took a seat, holding each other’s hands. Mormont looked at them both then began to speak.

“So you came to find out if your able to have children basically.”

“Yeah.” She responded.

“Well, we took a few tests with what your blood and we re-tested it to be sure of the results that I will be sharing with you. And they are that you, my lady are…” he took a pause and looked at her. Then smiled. “Not infertile.”

She and Jon shared a look and a relieved sigh.

“You should be glad to hear that if you so want to have children, you should be able to make and birth them yourself.”

\-----------------------------

 

Jon and Dany make it back to his car. They sit inside it and share in each other’s glee. 

“I knew you would get good results.”

She rolled her eyes. “Did you really?”

He lay back in his seat confidently. “Of course.”

“Mhm, well tell me how you knew this?”

He shrugged, “I just think we have extraordinary luck when it comes down to it, we get what we want.”

She laughed. “I am starting to think you may be right. But if you just know jinxed our luck, I’ll kill you myself.”

“If I jinxed us, I’ll let you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the second episode ;P
> 
> Fyi i will say this and don't come for me but episode 2 was better than the first and I think that cause I cried and had more feels in the second episode. Also i feel confliction seeing a sexly arya cause we saw her at 14 but I gotta remember she is over 20 x.x and I don't want Theon to die but he probably will...... okokok I hope you enjoyed that episode too tho.


	28. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb discuss.

“Jon.” Robb walks up to him and pulls him in a big bear hug.

“Robb.” Jon responded with an equally big hug.

“How have you been?”

Jon sighed and pulled his curls back. “It’s been… interesting least to say.”

Robb smiled. Slowly walking towards the cafe. Jon follows.

“What are you smiling like that about?”

“How has Daenerys been? The reason for the descriptor of interesting I assume.”

Jon looks away and smiles. Then looks back and shrugs.

“Maybe.”

Robb taps his shoulder. “Come on, out with it. How serious have you guys gotten? Well since the outing to everyone about it anyway.”

“Robb..” Jon warned.

“Jon..” Robb warned back then smiled. “Come on. I told you everything about me and T when we were first going out.” Robb crosses his arms. “It’s only fair to return the favor.”

“Fine, fine.” Jon walks in the line waiting to order. “I have been thinking about something lately.”

Robb wraps his arm around Jon’s neck. “Go on.”

“We recently went to a doctor to see if she really was infertile or not…”

Robb gasped. “Jon, you aren’t thinking about kids, right?”

Jon laughed. Slightly pushing Robb. “No, no. I don’t want kids right now. I don’t want kids… until I’m married at least.”

Robb nodded. “Everyone knows you want to be married before having a kid. You’ve always been quite adamant about that growing up.”

Jon smiled. “I don’t think everyone knows that.”

Robb chuckled. “Yes, everyone Jon. Poor Ros, you wouldn’t give her the time of day. Not the time she wanted from you anyway.”

“Poor Ros? You know she would have charged me right after anyway.”

Robb laughed. “You don’t know that, but we would all assume so.”

They walked forward in line and ordered coffee then sat down at a table for two by a large tinted window.

“Anyway, what were you thinking about?”

Jon took a long sip.

“Joooon?”

Jon sighed. “Okay, well I was thinking about asking Daenerys… to marry me.” He then stared at Robb to see his reaction.

Robb sat back in his seat, gently rubbing his scruff. “You serious Jon?”

“I’m not saying I’m going to ask her tomorrow. But I have been thinking about it.”

“Jon. It hasn’t been a year yet and you want to propose? You need to be with her longer before you do that.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “And tell me Robb, how long were you with T before you two married?” Jon asked defensively.

“That’s different. Jon.”

“Different how?”

“You want all the reasons or just one?”

Jon crossed his arms, “how many you got?”

“Well, I had known T for a while before we even started dating. She and I are older than you, oh and we didn’t hide our relationship only to have each other’s parents hating the other.”

“Okay, point made.” Jon sat back in his chair and took another dragged out sip.

“Jon, I’m not saying you shouldn’t think about it. But just that when you do think about things like this, you tend to lean towards sooner than later. And I don’t want you to start thinking about it one day and having that escalate to buying a ring a couple days later then a couple days after that renting a private booth in the back to propose.”

“Even if that happened, some people are engaged for a long time. Just cause she says yes doesn’t mean a wedding has to happen soon after.”

Robb looked at him with an almost annoyed look. “You know that’s not a good idea, nor would that happen.”

“Fine, I’ll wait before even thinking about it.”

“Mhm.” Robb drank a little more.

“What, I will try to not do too much with that idea.”

“I believe you.”

Jon nodded and when Robb and him split up to leave, Jon pulled out his phone and called his father.

“Jon, my boy. It’s good to get a call.”

“Hey, I was wanting to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

“Do you still have her ring?”

“You know I do.”

“Good. Can I pick it up tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lotta late but i had the most fucked up dream. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this one.


	29. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys talks with her friends.

She got out of her car service and walked over to the shoppe center. Heading over to one of the first shops in the front. Pulled out her phone and saw a text from her friends.

Missandei: We’re almost there.

Daenerys: Ok, I’m in the first shop waiting.

She walks around and looks at the different clothes on the racks.

“Hello ma’am, do you need any help?”

Daenerys turned to the voice. “No, I’m waiting for my friends.”

“Ok, if you do need any later let me know.”

“Daenerys.”

She looks at the door of the entrance. “Missandei and Yara.”

They walked to each other and gave large hugs.

Yara looked around the shop. “I didn’t think you liked this type of clothes.”

Daenerys laughed. “It was just the first shop in the center.”

“Ah. Ok, because these clothes are… ugly.”

There was a small cough and they all turned to see the same worker who offered Daenerys help earlier.

“No offense.” Yara replied.

Missandei and Daenerys laughed and pulled Yara out of the store. They started walking in and out of different stores.

“Do you have another show anytime soon?”

Daenerys sighed. “Yeah. My next one is next weekend. I’ll be leaving in a couple of days.”

“Do you or Jon ever go to each other’s shows?”

“Not at first considering we tried to act like we didn’t even know each other. But recently we would go to each other’s shows if we were able to make them.”

Missandei and Yara shared a look.

“How serious are you two?” Missandei asked.

Daenerys shrugged. “Why?”

“I mean how long has it been? Half a year?”

“About yeah.” Daenerys replied.

“That’s the longest relationship you have ever had.”

“By about half a year longer.” Yara jokes.

Daenerys smiled. “I like him.”

“We can tell.” Missandei remarks.

“But are you guys going to make any big next steps?”

“I mean…” Daenerys sighed. “I don’t want to have his kids, not right now. I also don’t want to be married yet. But I am more then willing to make next steps that aren’t involved with marriage or kids.”

“Didn’t you guys check to see if you could have kids though?”

Daenerys laughed. “Yeah. But not because we were going to create some right after. It was just to let us know that the option was available for when we are ready for it.”

“That’s fair. I just assumed that meant you guys were getting like very serious.”

“No, I mean decently serious for us to do that together but not anytime soon.”

“Does he know that?” Yara asked.

Daenerys paused. “I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was late, my wifi was all fucked and It took longer to get it written and posted. But here it is.


	30. Getting the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned helps Jon.

He knocked three times on the door. It didn’t take long before it swung open and Ned gave Jon a hardy hug.

“Let me down.”

“Why, you embarrassed?”

“No. I just don’t want you breaking your back old man.” Jon smiled.

Ned let Jon go. 

“Hey, I maybe old but I can still take you on any day kid.”

“Sure.” Jon replied walking in the old Stark family home. Jon looked around at the old furniture and the dusty… everything. Ned closed the door and gave Jon a strong pat on the shoulder.

“Been a while hasn’t it?”

Jon nodded. “How come we don’t stay here anymore?”

Ned looked down and leaned back against the stone wall. “Serves as more of a Stark museum now. But it’s hard to be here now after Lyanna.”

“Ah. That’s it huh.” Jon walked around and was looking at the grand stone fireplace that took up nearly half the wall. Running his fingers across the plethora of dust that accumulated over the years.

“All of her things are still here. Not been touched since. This house is exactly as she last saw it.”

Jon held up his dirty fingers. “Maybe a bit dustier than she remembers.”

Ned gave a small laugh. “Yeah. I have been meaning to clean it up a bit for a while. But never had the time.”

Jon nodded. “You are a busy man.”

“On purpose.” Ned responded. Then he got off the wall and stuck his hand in his back pocket. He smiled and pulled out an old velvet black box. He opened the little latch holding it closed and pulled the lid back. “I believe this is what you wanted.”

A big clear diamond on an intricately patterned silver ring was now of full display. Jon was standing a few feet away but it shined bright and was easy to spot. He slowly walked over then reached for the box. Pulling it closer to his face for a closer look.

“Still as I remember it.” Jon said. “It’s quite clean for an old, untouched ring.”

Ned smiled. “I may have gotten it cleaned after your call.”

“Well, they did a good job. It’s beautiful.”

Ned’s face then became more serious in expression. “Are you really going to propose to her?”

Jon dropped the lid and closed the latch. “I do.”

“When?”

Jon shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll probably set something nice up for it.”

“It’s awful soon to be asking for her hand don’t you think?”

“Robb already gave me the speech. I’ve thought enough about it, you guys don’t have to worry.” Jon smiled. “I know that I’m ready for the commitment.”

Ned crossed his arms. “But do you know if she is?”

Jon’s smile left. “I know she loves me.” He replied a little defensive.

Ned laughed. “Shit Jon. I know she does too. But does she want a big ass rock on her finger that is the reminder that she is permanently tied to you… in theory forever?”

Jon sighed. “How different is it anyway? Whether we wake up together with rings on or without them.”

“Very Jon. If it wasn’t different then every twenty something year old couples would be married. Giving her that ring, means your futures are now forever interlocked. It usually leads to kids, or living together. Combined financials or having each other sign prenups. And if you break up, it isn’t just a break up. You need papers that will forever say that you were once together.”

Jon stuck the box in his pocket. “I know that. But I have a good feeling about this lasting.”

Ned chuckled. “Every person who has been divorced had felt that way in the beginning too.”

“But Daenerys and I aren’t like those people. We literally had to claw at you guys to be together.” Jon mumbled, “we would have been willing to leave everything here for each other if we had to.”

Ned smiled. “I have been admiring your relationship lately. You’ve never been this expressive about anything like this.”

Jon rolled his eyes but smiled.

“...but that’s why I need you to wait on this next step that you’re itching to take.”

“What?”

“I need you to realize what this is Jon. You’ve never just stayed put in one place. I don’t want you to be so eager to purpose only for it to potentially sizzle out after. I don’t know and you don’t know if what you have with her is a long lasting wild fire or a temporary sparkler.”

Jon put his hands in his pockets. His one hand squeezing the box. He fiddled with the latch for a moment before pulling it back out and holding it towards Ned.

Ned pushed Jon’s hand back.

“Keep it. I really want you to wait a while longer. But you never know when there is a moment that happens where you are together and you may not know why but you it’s the moment you truly know that she is meant to be yours. The ring will come in handy when you get hit by that feeling.”

Jon smiled. “Speaking from experience?”

Ned laughed. “Sort of. I married Cat out of a weird feeling of duty. But The moment she gave birth to Robb. And his pink, tiny, crying form was in her arms. And he grabbed my finger, his tiny fingers holding mine. This little human that meant so much to me. Her flushed, sweaty face beaming at me, that moment was when I may have fallen all the way in love with her. I just want you to get that feeling before you pop the question. Time to wait is the luxury you two have, use it.”

Jon put the box back in his pocket. “More time then.”

Ned wrapped his arm around Jon’s neck. “Here, I’ll treat you to some ice cream. I’ll pay.”

Jon laughed. “I would hope so, you stopped my engagement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Dog shit? let me know lol.


	31. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany come to a better understanding of where they are.

Jon kissed Daenerys on the cheek and walked her out to his car. Opening the door for her to sit down. He rushed to the other side and started the car after he got in.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“Somewhere with good food.” He replied with a smile.

“Will that be all I get?”

He chuckled, “yup.”

“Fine.” Daenerys said with a smile of her own.

He drove downtown and was passing a particularly expensive area. There were tall apartment buildings and various high brand businesses lining the sidewalk.

“I haven’t been over here in a while.” Daenerys remarks.

“How long?”

Daenerys slightly rubbed her chin when thinking about the last time she found herself in this part of town.

“Maybe a couple years ago I came here for some shopping.”

Jon shook his head.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

She squinted his direction. “Mhm. Ok.”

He laughed quietly to himself. “It’s just that I easily could have guessed that you would shop at these ridiculously expensive shops.”

“That so? I look like someone who shops here huh?”

At the next red light he looked over at her incredulously. “How much is your dress right now?”

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Trying to avoid too much eye contact.

“None of your business.”

“I don’t care that you like expensive clothes. It’s not like I don’t own quite a few items of clothing that penny pinchers would die hearing the prices.”

“I know you didn’t mean anything by that. I’m not that sensitive Jon.”

He smiled. “Why haven’t you come here since that last time then?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I only shopped here to hang out with friends. But now I guess I just have different friends that I hang out with mostly now.”

“I’d consider that an upgrade then.” Jon replied. “That reminds me, you definitely need to properly introduce them to me.”

“What? You’ve met them.”

“Casually saying hi and taking you away for the night isn’t meeting your friends.”

She laughed and leaned over kissing his cheek. “Okay. We can all go out and get some frozen yogurt together.”

“Good. I’ll make sure to prepare my questions on all of the embarrassing stories they have of you to share.”

She hit his arm. “You better not.”

\-------------------------------

They finally arrived at the restaurant that Jon had made reservations at. They got out of the car and Jon handed the keys to the valet and slipped a 20 at the same time. Thanking him then holding Daenerys arm in arm. They walked up to the host.

Jon gave his name. The host looked down at her list until she found his name. Then bringing them to their table.

They both took their seats across from each other at a small round table set for two. The restaurant was dimly lit and had that air of only elegant and sophisticated allowed.

“This is a nice place.” Daenerys commented.

“It is. Have you been here before?”

Daenerys shook her head while still getting a good look around. “No. I think this place is relatively new because I don’t remember this place when shopping down this area.”

“Or maybe you just didn’t notice this place.”

Daenerys shrugged. “Or that.”

Shortly after a waitress came by and gave them the menus. Jon ordered some wine while she was there. Then she left giving them time to look over the items on the menu.

“Anything look good to you?” Jon asked.

She giggled. “I don’t know how much of a choice I have. What’s up with fancy restaurants having a small selection of food? I could go down to the nearest fast food burger place and find double the option of things to eat.”

Jon smiled. “But I don’t think you could find a well cooked steak there. Or any steak at that.”

“Or wine.” Daenerys added.

“See now you get it.” Jon jokes.

After a couple minutes they wave the waitress back over and give her their order. She writes it down then takes their menus back.

They sat in silence for a small moment. Jon nervously fidgeting in his seat. Sweat slowly forming on his forehead.

“Are you okay?” Daenerys finally asks after watching him pulling at his collar.

“Yeah. It’s just really hot in here. Rich people must tend to be cold or something.”

She smiled. “Are you sure that’s what it is?”

Jon slipped his coat off and lay it on the back of his chair.

“I don’t know if that’s allowed.” Daenerys spoke. “Most of these restaurants require that gentlemen wear jackets don’t they?”

Jon looked around. “What they don’t know, won’t kill them.”

She rolled her eyes. “They’ll know when they bring us our food.”

He rolled up his sleeves then gave her a smile. “They can ask us to leave, but if I wave our combined social media following and put out a veiled threat saying something, it could be interesting to see how quickly the attitude may change.”

Daenerys looked at him shocked. “Jon. This is the first time you sound like the rich boy you are.”

“I don’t like doing things like this, but if I’m wanting to take you for a good dinner… then I will give you a good dinner.”

“You know what? You’re attractive when you’re assertive.”

He laughed. “I thought I was always attractive.”

She smiled. “If you say so.”

The food finally arrived at the table along with the wine. Then the couple of waiting staff left after setting them all on the table comfortably.

“So why are we here Jon?” She asked before biting down on her steak.

“What do you mean? Other than to eat?” Jon laughed.

“I mean what’s the occasion for a fancy dinner?”

“Does there have to be one?”

“No, but most people do. Whether it be an announcement, a firing, a hiring or something big has happened.”

Jon shifted in his seat. “No. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah? I did too actually.” Daenerys replied.

Jon suddenly had a worried expression on his face. But once she noticed it, she was quick to put his mind at ease.

“Not for something bad. Just a topical thing concerning our relationship.”

“You can ask it first.”

Daenerys took a sip of her wine. “It’s okay. You can say what you wanted first, especially since your paying.” Daenerys replied with a wink.

Jon lay his arm on the table. “Well, I was just wondering where you’d say we are in our relationship. Like how serious would you say we are at this moment?”

Daenerys started laughing. Almost loud enough to cause a tiny scene in their area of the restaurant.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was going to ask the same thing.”

“Were you?”

“Yes. I guess my friends had got me thinking and I wasn’t sure what we were in terms of how serious we were because I just assume that’s something both people should establish. I wouldn’t say were very serious if I wasn’t extremely confident that you’d agree to that.”

“True.” Jon took a long sip from his glass. “So how serious would you say we are?”

“I don’t know. I know that I love you. I’d comfortably say that to anyone who would ask. But I just hope us finding out if I’m capable of bearing kids doesn’t make you think we are at that level yet…”

Jon nearly spat his wine on the table cloth in front of him. “Nooo. I wasn’t thinking that at any moment you’d be asking for kids.”

“Good.” She said relieved. “I mean I love kids. But I just don’t want any yet. I’d like to do a lot more things that when having a child, may be hard to do. Like traveling a lot. Because depending on the age of your kid you may not want a really young one on a plane a lot. But you also can’t have a kid traveling a lot when they should be focused on their education. And other tedious things to consider.” 

“Luckily, I agree. I would love a large family. Like one I was raised in, but I don’t want one at this young of an age yet.” Jon paused thinking about how to approach his next question. “What about… marriage?”

Daenerys froze. “Oh Jon… you haven’t brought me here to…”

“No!” Jon interrupted. “I am not going to propose to you here tonight.”

Daenerys again was washed with relief. “Ok. Well, I guess I’d like to be married one day. But again I’d want to be married with someone I spent at least a year with.”

“12 months is an indicator of the relationship?” Jon asked.

“Well, I need to know what they are like during all the holidays. And what they are like when it’s hot and when it’s cold out. To basically experience what a lifetime with them would be like to some extent. Which is why I’d also need to already be moved in with you before you’d propose.” She winked. “Hint, hint in case we hit at least the year mark and you want to give me a very expensive new accessory.”

Jon laughed. “You’re lucky that you are very charming. If not, that would have sounded too gold diggery for me to pursue you any longer.”

She smiled. “Gold diggery? Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure my family is worth more money than yours.”

Jon shrugged. “I’ll look that up later and tell you if you’re wrong. But… you’re probably right.” He finished with a light chuckle.

She took another sip of her wine. “So where would we say were are?”

He sighed. “Seriously fun?”

She giggled into her glass. “Seriously fun it is.”

They continued to eat and drink. Eventually both becoming full and ready to leave after a long night of delightful food followed by even more delightful conversations. Jon paid then they both came back out and getting the car back from the valet. Jon drove Daenerys back to her house, giving each other good night kisses before parting ways.

She was halfway up the stair case when her phone buzzed. She had gotten a message on her social media. She opened it to see who it was. After looking at the name she realized it was Jon’s brother Robb. 

Robb: Did Jon take you to dinner tonight?

She wasn’t sure why he was asking but responded anyway.

Dany: Yes, why?

Robb: Oh god. Did he do it?

Daenerys got slightly worried.

Dany: I don’t know what you mean.

Robb: You don’t have to hide it from me, I know he was planning to propose to you.

She nearly dropped her phone. Then quickly rushed to her room and fell back onto her bed looking at the message for a while trying to soak it in. Long enough for him to send another message.

Robb: Daenerys?

She finally replied.

Dany: He was going to propose?

The bubble came up then went away. Came up then again disappeared. That happened a couple more times before a message was finally sent.

Robb: Fuck, don’t tell him I told you.

Dany: I won’t, but tomorrow you better talk to me face to face about this.

Robb: Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooouu, now she knows... :)


	32. Filled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb fills Dany in...

Daenerys got out of her car service and let the driver know he could leave.

“I’ll call you when I’m done.”

He nodded. “As you wish.” Then started to pull away.

She stood in front of a small mom and pap diner. She looked through the windows to all the seats, seeing the him in one of the booths with a cup in his hand. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear the full story to all of this, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to turn back now. Not with all this curiosity eating at her.

She gave herself a little shake before entering. She walked down the little walkway to the booth basically in the back corner.

“Robb right?”

He was startled since he was looking out the window aimlessly sipping on coffee.

“Oh. Uh yeah.” With an awkward second of silence he gestured to the booth across from him. “Take a seat if you want.”

She slid into the booth and rested her bag on her side of the table. And anxiously rubbed the top of her jeans. “So what happened?”

Robb looked confused for a brief moment.

“Jon.”

“Oh, right.” He started twirling one of his fire curls. “Sorry, I’m just nervous I really shouldn’t have messaged you. It’s just that after I heard he had planned a fancy evening with you… I got nervous ‘bout what that meant.”

Daenerys tucked a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear. “Why did you think it meant that?”

Robb’s fingers began to lightly tap on the table top. “I really think this is a bad idea.” He got up and started to rush off. But Daenerys grabbed his wrist before he could get to far away.

“Please. Don’t go, I want to know.” She sighed. “I need to know.”

Robb hesitated but reluctantly went to sit back down across from her. “Fine. So Jon may have mentioned something about marriage… with you.”

“Really? Like soon, soon?”

“I don’t know exactly. He used careful wording of thinking about it. But when Jon has something in his head, he tends to overthink it to death until he either gives it up or goes right in. And I knew that either one could hurt him… and you.”

“So he didn’t say he was going to do it as a matter of fact?”

Robb sighed. “Well he didn’t ask me to be his best man, he was just letting out his… curiosity for it. But I know him and he doesn’t level in the curious stage for too long before making his mind up about it.”

Daenerys slumped in her seat, resting her chin on her hands.

“Especially when it comes to you.” Robb added. “I mean he was willing to hide your relationship from all of us, still saw you even though our parents couldn’t hate it more, and honestly your one of the only relationships he has been in where he was actually happy and not being willfully ignorant to other girls fake smiles. I got worried, that if he was thinking about marrying you that he’d actually do it.”

Daenerys let out a laugh, “am I that special?”

But Robb was firm in his response, “yeah. You really are. I don’t know ‘bout you two together that much but looking back at when you guys were still a secret. And the way that he acted, I knew something was different and making him just so happy. Like actually happy, I just didn’t think you were that thing doing it.”

Her face was starting to feel hot. She didn’t have a mirror but she didn’t need one to know her ears were doing that thing where they get red whenever she’s mad or embarrassed.

Luckily to both of their relief, the waiter finally came by.

“Would you two like anything?” Holding his notepad and pen out infront of him.

Daenerys sat back and tucked her hair back again. “An ice tea please.”

“Ice tea.” He repeated as he wrote it down. “And would you like another coffee?” He asked looking at Robb.

“No, I’m fine thank you. Just a water for now.”

“Ok. an ice tea and water coming up.” He clicked his pen then walked away.

Daenerys was glad for the small moment to ease the conversation a bit. She couldn’t look at him though. So opting for staring out the window she spoke.

“Yesterday would have been a typically nice way to propose. Why wouldn’t he have done it then?”

“I don’t know. I asked cause I was afraid he did. But seeing as he didn’t, it’s probably because I advised him otherwise and he actually took the advice.”

She couldn’t help but to look at him, her eyebrows turned down. “Why?”

“Because it wouldn’t have been good for either of you. Don’t get me wrong I’m not against you two being together. Like I said you really do make him happy. But Jon’s not ready for that type of commitment. He’s never even gotten close to having a girl that he’d comfortably call his girlfriend. And I’m not a fan of saying a certain amount of time to wait before popping the question cause some people have a huge fiery romance that escalates quickly. But you guys weren’t even public with your relationship for more than half of it.”

Daenerys felt a little defensive, but bit her tongue cause she hated to admit it but she knew he wasn’t wrong. She thought on it for a moment longer then sighed in defeat. 

“You’re right. We were literally discussing how we were going to move a reasonable pace last night. That’s the conversation we had.” She untucked the same strand and began to toy with it around her finger. “If you were the one who changed his mind… then I’m grateful, I love him and had he asked last night I probably would have said yes instinctually.”

Robb sighed and dropped his head in relief. “Thank god to whatever changed his mind.” He looked back at her with a small smile. “Y’all are cute as hell together, I’ll admit that. But I’d really like to have him ask me to be his best man months maybe even a year or so from now.”

She laughed. “Years? Maybe not years.”

The waiter returned with their drinks.

“Would you like anything else?”

Robb shook his head. “I’ll just like the check now.”

“Alright.” Then walked away again.

“So everything is a okay now?” Robb asked.

Daenerys took a big sip of her tea. Then nodded. “Yup. I’m glad I came, because I feel a lot better about that terrifying message and also a bit reaffirmed about being with Jon. You’re big ass sweet talking about how happy Jon is with me, makes me happier to be with him. F.Y.I he has the same effect on me. I mean I’m kinda chipper most days but he definitely makes it better than that.”

Robb smiled brightly. “I’m glad to hear that. Jon deserves this type of happiness. He’s got one hell of a good happy mask when he’s in public, but he’s quite a gloomy guy when no one’s looking. And don’t mind the cheese but his doom and gloom days are more like sun and fun now.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes but with a big smile. “Ah, the cheese. If I was lactose intolerant, we’d both be in trouble.”

“You won’t tell Jon about me telling you right?” 

She paused and thought about it. She thought about bringing it up. But what’s the use if it’s kind of a non issue now? She stood from the booth and grabbed her purse. Then gave Robb a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I don’t see a reason to open that pandora’s box.”

Robb leaned back clearly relieved. “Thanks. I know he wouldn’t excommunicate me if you told him but he sure would be pissed. And it was a stupid mistake that would be hard for me to completely justify with good rational.”

She nodded. “Yup.” She turned to walk away. “That was stupid indeed. But coming from me, I’m glad to know about it now.”

“Glad it made someone happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see some of yall was questioning the plot at the end, sorry bout that. Hope this chapter made up for that lol.


	33. Puny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys go to a carnival.

They were waiting in line at the entrance of the Carnival. They were trying their best not to be spotted by people who knew who they were but a few people asking for pictures slipped through the cracks. Jon would look over at Daenerys and she’d smile but the smile felt weird. But he pushed it to the back of his head thinking it’s probably nothing.

They finally made it up and both got wristbands so they could go on any of the rides for free. He tugs at his a little to try and loosen it cause they put it a little too tight on him. Then he chuckles when he sees her doing the same thing.

“They must be new at judging how tight to put these on people.” He comments.

She smiled at him. “Yeah. I doubt they hire the same people every year they bring out the Carnival.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind losing a hand if I’d be losing a hand while having fun with you.”

She laughed. But seeing that he wasn’t necessarily joking smiled and reached for his hand then held it. “I love you, but I don’t want to lose my hand. This is my dominant hand, lots of life adjustments. But I guess losing a hand with you would make it a little easier.”

“I hate to spoil this touching sacrifice but we won’t actually lose any hands from a tight wristband. But we will ride everything here so we could puke ourselves to an early grave. Still a sacrifice I’d make for ya.” He smirked.

“Alright. Well maybe you will but I don’t vomit after rides. Nothing makes me queasy actually.”

“Promise not to runaway if I let something loose?”

She smiled and walked forward pulling his hand. “Sure.”

They walked over and stood in the first line of the ride called Fire Ball. It spins you in this big ball shape. 

Jon was standing with no confidence in this. “Don’t you think this is like starting at level 50?” He looked around. “Why don’t we go on that Pirate Ship first? It looks both fun and easy.”

She looked over at where he was pointing then giggled. “Oh come on. If I push you into the deep end, you’ll either swim or sink. And if you swim then you won’t be this jumpy in line for the other rides.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

She kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry we can ride the Pirate Ship next, I won’t let you miss out on all that swinging fun.”

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were slowly making their way up the line when some dude from behind them says something.

“Hey.”

They both turn around and see a man a little taller than Jon with about the same length of hair. Trim beard and a smirk on his lips.

He grabbed her hand. “I’m Daario, I just wanted to know what I shall call my future wife.” He leaned down to kiss her hand but she was quick to pull it away.

“How about fuck off?” Then she turned around.

Jon turned as well but still kept a lingering eye on him.

“That’s rude.” He chuckled loudly for a bit. “I like rude.”

But thankfully they were close enough to the front to get on the ride and he was luckily not far up enough to get on at the same time as Jon and Dany. As they buckled the seat belt and pulled down the extra bar. Jon gave her a small smile.

“Ignore that guy.”

She huffed. “I always do. I’ve already forgotten whoever you’re mentioning.”

Jon smiled. Then the ride began. It spun around slowly at first. Then it began to tilt upwards. Jon and Dany now were held nearly at fully horizontal. After reaching the maximum tilt it spun them around quicker and quicker.

Jon started to mutter as many curse words he knew as some weird coping mechanism. Daenerys nearly forgot the whole ride now laughing at what she could hear coming from him. The ride like most rides were not that long. So after four or five minutes the ride stopped and they could finally get off. Jon began massaging the temples of his head to ease his turning stomach.

Daenerys did her best to help him over to the nearest bench. They sat down and she softly rubbed his back.

“I didn’t think you actually meant it when you were talking about puking after a ride. You really scared or do they just make you really dizzy?”

He rubbed his eyes. “Both.”

She laughed.

“I know. Girls like it when guys aren’t afraid of these menial things.”

She kissed his cheek which shut him up. “Jon. This is actually cute as hell. Don’t get me wrong if we are being robbed by a masked person with a knife in their hand and you don’t hesitate to fight back. That’s sexy as fuck. But getting a little scared and natious after a rollercoaster ride is cute.”

He gave a weak smile. “That’s reassuring.”

She gave him a pat on his head. “It should be. I expect a return of the favor if you ever find any of the things I’m afraid of.”

He gave her a curious look. “Which would be?”

“Nice try. You’ll have to be astute in your observation to find those things.” Then she stood off the bench and held her hand out to him. “Do you want to drink some water or somthing before the next ride?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll need anything for the ship.”

They headed towards the line which was a little longer full of both grown people and kids waiting to get on. As they were approaching the end of it Daenerys got a tap on her shoulder. She looked back but unfortunately it was to her dismay.

“Stop following me.”

“I’m just tryna get a number.”

Jon stepped up and about to talk when Daenerys held him back. And stepped up herself.

“Look, on the contrary to what a dick thinks in their dick minds. I’m not playing hard to get, I’m just not interested in the slightest and am growing more frustrated the longer I stare at your face. That doesn’t make me a tight assed bitch but a woman who is taken and is also just not interested in you!”

Daario’s eyes widened but so did Jon’s for different reasons. Daario frowned and stomped of with his friends. Jon on the other hand gave her a big smile.

“What?”

He turned back around and faced forward in the line. He shrugged. “Nothing. Maybe a little turned on.”

She laughed, “That’ll come in handy.”

It was now Jon’s turn to laugh, “And that’s puny.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!!


	34. Doubled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys double it up for their next date.

Jon was still texting on his phone.

Jon: Are you two ready yet or what?

Robb: Yes. Well I am, she’s still choosing a dress.

Jon: Can you hurry her up a little? We’re already sat at the booth waiting now.

Jon set the phone face down on the table. He sighed then looked at Daenerys. Her happy expression helped put a smile on his face.

“Still not ready?” Daenerys asks.

He shook his head. “Sorry.”

She laughed, “it’s fine. We can’t hold this over them.”

“Why?”

“Just in case next time it’s us who takes longer to get ready, we can use this moment as our cushion for them to not say anything.”

Jon chuckled and shook his head. “Clever.”

Daenerys rose her glass of wine out in front of her. “To excuses.”

Jon clashed his glass with hers then they both took big sips. Lights in the restaurant dimmed and spotlights switched on and shined on a little round stage in the center of the room. A fancy, sleek black piano stood out. A young man walked out and took a seat at the piano stool. Shortly after a young woman followed. She was wearing a long dress that had a deep v that showcased the tops of her breasts.

Everyone in the restaurant had gotten silent and all eyes were on the duo. A restaurant employee quickly brought out a mic and helped adjust it to fit her height. After all set the man began to play the piano. Not long after she began to sing. Jon looked around the restaurant and was quite shocked that so much attention was given to them. He looked over at Daenerys and she too seemed hooked on the music. He laid his hand on hers and pulled it over to his lips giving them a soft kiss.

“Like the music?”

She smiled. “I have always loved the piano in general. But her voice is nice as well. But if you want my attention just say so.”

He laughed. Then someone at a nearby table shushed him. He rolled his eyes at them. “Looks like I’ll have to wait until after they’ve played the rest of their song.”

Daenerys giggled then brought her eyes back to the stage. They spent the next several minutes watching the performers. A couple more glasses of wine later. Jon heard the other chairs at the table pulled back. He looked over and saw that Robb and Talisa finally have arrived.

“God, finally. You two owe us a nice vintage on your card.” Jon said but with a smile. He and Robb shared a quick fist bump.

Robb pulled the chair out for Talisa then sat down after.

“Is this your wine?” Then he grabbed Jon’s glass and took a big gulp.

“Be my guest.” Jon replied after Robb chugged the rest of the wine that he had. “I guess I should of had your wine ready for you.”

Daenerys laughed then held her glass out. “Take some of mine if it’s that important to you.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you.” He took a small sip of her wine then handed it back. “That tasted funny? What do you do when you drink?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “I spit in it what did you expect?”

Daenerys and Robb shared a glance. Then he greeted her.

“Hello. You’re the one making my brother happy.”

Daenerys gave Jon a smile. “I think he’s the one making me happy.”

Jon kissed her cheek. “We’re all happy, how bout that?”

“I’ll take that.” Robb replied. He then wrapped his arm around Talisa. “This is Talisa. She’s my wife. And that’s Daenerys.”

Talisa smiled and held her hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

Daenerys shook her hand. “You too.”

There was a couple seconds of silence. Then Jon called over their waiter and ordered some more wine.

“So, Jon it feels like it has been a minute since you’ve been to a show.”

“Yeah. I asked for some time to just chill right now. But I will be showing up to a show in a week.”

“You are?” Daenerys asks.

“Yeah. A quick plane flight to and from.”

“I’ll be there.” Daenerys smiled.

“Will you?”

“Of course.”

The waiter had returned and they all took a few minutes to put in their orders. They spent the rest of the evening talking and eating. They were their long enough for another performance to take place with the duo from earlier. After several hours Robb and Talisa had expressed needing to leave.

“We’ve got a long day tomorrow of packing and getting things moved. So we’ll be heading off to get as much sleep before that.” Robb and Talisa both go up. “It was great chilling with you bro… oh and great to meet you Daenerys.” Robb stared at Daenerys a second longer then turned to leave. 

“Great to meet you too.” Talisa replied then held Robb’s hand as they walked off.

Jon smiled. “He left me with the bill.”

Daenerys laughed. “I can help if you need.”

“No. It’s fine. I’ve always paid his tabs anyway.” As he pulled his card out and laid in on the bill. “So have you two met before?”

“What? No.”

“Really? I saw some glances shared between you two. It’s fine if you’ve met somewhere before.”

Daenerys sighed. “We haven’t met. I don’t know why you think there was more here when there isn’t.”

The waiter returned and Jon put his card away. “Ok. I was just asking.”

They both got up and left. Jon drove up to the house. He got up and opened her door for her. They walked to the front door. “Bye Jon. Have a goodnight.”

He smiled. “You too.”

He walked back to his car he have her one last wave before he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil late but enjoy!!


	35. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon deals with his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted this story, hope it is satisfying for yall lol. I just did some other stories to give my mind time to separate from this one so I could come back fresh ya know.

Jon is sat on a sofa in his room looking at Robb’s number on his phone. He had been sitting there for like twenty minutes now with his finger hovering over the ‘call’ button. He had things he needed to ask and had to hear Robb when he inevitably denies what he’ll ask. But he still didn’t want to ask on the off chance he’d get an answer he would wish he wouldn’t have gotten.

Jon’s other hand was lightly tapping on the arm of the sofa. He bit his lip and then stood up.

“Fuck it.” He whispered to himself.

He tapped the button and it then started to ring. He brought the phone to his ear and waited anxiously for Robb to answer. Each ring making him only more nervous. He started pacing the room but Robb wasn’t answering.

After a minute the ringing stopped and Robb’s voicemail played.

Sorry, I can’t you in the present. If you leave me a message from this past, I’ll catch you in the future and call you back. Hahahaha

Jon hung up in frustration. 

“That voicemail doesn’t get less obnoxious.” He muttered.

He opened his contact info back up then called him again. This time it only rang a couple of times before he picked up.

“Jon, sorry I barely heard that my phone was ringing while outside with Greywind.”

“It’s fine. I just need to talk to you.”

“Uh, is everything okay? Daenerys, is she fine?”

Jon froze slightly, his brows furrowing. “Everything’s fine. Daenerys is alright too.”

“That’s good.”

“Is it?” Jon asked sternly.

There was a small moment of pause on Robb’s end. Jon could sense that Robb was now suspicious of what Jon’s intentions were with this call.

“Yes? I mean I don’t want you guys to not be okay… right?”

Jon sighed, “Robb what’s your relationship with Daenerys?”

“Wha- what do you mean? I don’t have one with her, I barely know her.”

“Are you sure? Have you not met in the past? Any run-ins or something?”

“Jon, why are you asking me this? Did she say something to you?”

Jon paused again. He didn’t want to come off accusatory towards Robb, but he wasn’t sure what the proper approach would be.

“No, would there be something to tell?”

Robb hesitated to respond, “..no. But I don’t know where else you would find a reason to ask me about her.”

“I’m asking because of the little things between you two at dinner. Whenever I noticed them it came off as… awkward. But if this was the first time I was officially introducing you two because you didn’t really get to know each other at dinner with everyone there. Unless you guys did and I didn’t see it…”

“Jon, you’re confusing me. But I hadn’t really talked to her much at dinner that one night you’re right. But I don’t know what you mean by the way we were interacting last night.”

Jon sat back down on the sofa. “Look, if you two have an old history that I don’t know about that’s fine. But I would like to know if you two do.”

He could hear Robb letting out a big breath before answering. 

“Jon, listen to me. I don’t have some old history with Daenerys. If I did, I would have let you know the very moment I found out about you two ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good,” Robb replied with relief.

“Are you two seeing each other behind my back?”

“Excuse me? How dare you ask me that. That question doesn’t even deserve an answer.”

“Well, there’s something you’re not telling me. Even this conversation is… weird and it’s not all just my end. I’m not a paranoid man, not unless there’s something suspicious occurring.”

“Jon…”

“Robb. If there’s something tell me. We’re family, we don’t keep secrets for other people against each other.”

“You’re right.” Robb sighed again. “I just.. You need to promise not to get mad, cause I know that you most likely will be mad.”

“Then you’re asking something knowing that what you’ll get.” Jon attempted a joke.

Robb chuckled, “yeah. I guess so. Okay. I may have… told Daenerys about how you mentioned that you were considering…”

Jon interrupted him, “stop dragging it out.”

“I told her that you wanted to marry her.”

Jon hung up on Robb and tossed his phone across the room. The phone hitting one of his pillows on the bed and falling on his comforter. He didn’t expect Robb to tell him that. He was glad that it wasn’t them fucking behind his back but this fuckin’ sucks too.

He then ran over to his phone and called her. Luckily there wasn’t much ringing before she answered.

“Jon!”

“Why did you not tell me that you knew?”

“Knew what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

She sighed into the phone. “So he told you then?”

“Not without some pushing on my end. Now, why did you not tell me about it? I mean if I found something like that out about you, I’d personally have loads of questions to ask.”

“It was, I don’t know, resolved in my head. He messaged me asking if you popped the question during that date night at the restaurant. And we kind of came to a conclusion that if you didn’t ask then, you probably decided to wait. Or had your mind changed about it. And if that were the case then I didn’t think I needed to mention it to you.”

“But that’s a big thing to not let me know, that you knew.”

“It is. I don’t know why you’re mad. It’s not like him telling me, on accident mind you, resulted in me breaking up with you.”

“You don’t know why I’m mad? Really?”

She sighed. “Jon can we just forget this ever happened? Get back to simple and fun?”

“No, no we can’t. It’s not that it could have resulted in us breaking up. It’s that you knew something that you damn well knew would bother me when I found out. And you still decided not to confide in me and tell me that this had happened. You kept a secret from me, that involved me. You can have secrets between your friends about your other friends. You don’t need to tell me about those, but that one was about me and what I had told my brother.”

“And what would the reaction be if I did tell you then?”

He paused. “I don’t know. But it would have been better than it is now. Cause now, not only do I know that you found out about the whole me thinking about proposing, but I also know that you kept it from me.”

“Then what now?”

“I… I just want a break.”

“Break? You want to break up now?”

“No, not break up. Space. There that’s better, I need space. I don’t want you to call, text or come see me… not for the next couple days. I just need the time to let the steam leave my ears. Once I’ve got passed it, I’ll let you know.”

“Ok, yeah. That’s fine. I owe you that.”

He could tell by the way she spoke that she was holding back tears.

“It’s not a breakup.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Jon asked.

“You know that I do love you right?”

He let out an amused laugh. “Yes, that I definitely do know.”

“Good. I just needed to remind you otherwise these next few days would have killed me if I hadn’t.”

“See you in a couple of days.”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	36. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have trouble staying apart.

He was sat on the sofa watching tv. He had originally turned the tv on to help take his mind off of Daenerys, but failing. He wanted to take some time for themselves, getting a little distance so that when they got back together again, it would be a little fresh start. But all he wanted to do was call her up.

“Jon.”

Arya sat on the sofa next to him, “what are you doing?”

He shrugged.

“Well. Come on then.” She stood up shortly after.

He looked over confused. “Who are you talking to?”

She rolled her eyes. “You, you big bowl of spaghetti. Now get up since you clearly have nothing else to do.”

“Where you trying to have me go?”

“Does it matter?”

He sighed and looked back at the tv, where a cartoon cat was chasing a cartoon mouse around. He lifted the remote and turned it off.

“Nope. Let’s go.”

They left and got in her red sports car. He leaned against the window, still thinking about Daenerys.

“So why are you extra glum right now?”

“Is it obvious?”

She laughed loudly. Her laugh was annoyingly infectious causing Jon to let out a small smile.

“It’s just a thing that has me irritated.”

“What doesn’t irritate you?” Arya asked.

“I’ll have you know, I’m actually quite chill in comparison to some people.”

“Jon, take no offense to this but you’re only more ‘chill’ than Sansa. And even that is slowly starting to shift.”

Jon tsked then looked over at Arya. “Now you’re exaggerating. Sansa has never been chill unless she has gotten her way.”

Arya smirked. “Maybe you should hang out with her more, she’ll impress you.”

He smiled. “I don’t doubt it.”

“But what’s actually irritating you?”

“Robb.”

Arya giggled. “What’s new?”

“And Daenerys.” Jon finished.

Arya’s face when sour. “Oh Jon. Don’t tell me…”

“No, no cheating. If that’s what you thought I meant.”

Arya leaned back in her chair, relieved. “Well thank the gods for that. I thought I was going to need to change course and find the nearest exit to kicking Robb and Daenerys’ asses.”

Jon chuckled. “It’s just they talked behind my back about something kind of important.”

Arya sighed. “Jon are we going to stay as generic and cryptic until we’ve finished the ride or are you going to just come out with the details of what the hell your problem is?”

“Robb told Daenerys I wanted to propose.”

Arya gasped and looked at Jon. “What??”

“Look at the road!” Jon yelled.

“You were going to propose? Since when?”

He sighed and leaned against the window again. “It was only a fleeting thought ok. I didn’t actually do anything.”

“I can’t believe you even thought about it. How long have you guys even been together?”

“Long enough to know I love her.” Jon defended.

“Not long enough to know that you definitely want to spend the rest of your lives together.” Arya responded.

“What’s with all of you and waiting a certain amount of time before marriage? As if time constitutes a person’s ability to know whom they want to marry.”

“It’s obviously not the only thing, but it is important. I’d trust a marriage that took five years to develop over one that only took five weeks.”

“And how silly would you feel if the five years had a harsh divorce and the five week one lasted long into their old ages having plenty of kids and a happy life?”

“Yeah but what are the odds Jon?”

“That’s what you all seem to not understand. The ‘odds’ may not be high but I’m not hearing it to be impossible. I may not be as chill as you lot, but it seems when it comes to optimism, I’m aces.”

Arya smiled. “Possibly.”

\-----------------------------------

 

She was in the car with her friends. Missy and Yara were chatting with one another not noticing that Daenerys hadn’t joined in yet. They had been able to convince her to arrive at a party. They didn’t give her too many details but to ensure her that they were going to try and make her feel better about her situation with Jon.

“Daenerys..”

She finally noticed them calling out to her. She looked over at them and they were both giving her concerned glances.

“Yeah?”

“We were just asking if you were still thinking about him… but I suppose our question had gotten the answer.” Missy replied.

“Yeah, you need to get your head out of that and in the game. I heard this party was one of the biggest ones of the year here. Maybe you can have some fun today.” Yara added.

“I don’t know. You think they’ll let me stay in the car while you guys are in?”

They both made throaty noises then moving to sit on both sides of her.

“Listen babe, you need to promise us something.” Missy said.

“Promise what?”

“That you’ll make the effort to engage in conversations or dancing or some booze.” Yara replied with a smile.

“I make no promises. But I’ll do the next best thing to that, ok?”

They rolled their eyes. “Fine, whatever. We’ll just have to be a little more hands on in the efforts to make you feel better.”

Shortly after the car slowed to a halt and Missy looked out the window. “I think we’ve made it.”

Yara was the first to get out, “let’s go then.”

Missy followed her out and they both pulled Daenerys out and walked her into the building. They walked up to the security outside and got their wristbands on. As they were walking around, getting a look at what all was there. Daenerys was just following them not interested in any of it.

She saw a sign that showed where the restroom was and tugged on their hands. 

“I’m going to go to the restroom.”

“Ok, we’ll join you.”

Daenerys held her hands out. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just meet up with you two after ok?”

They both looked at each other then at her skeptically. 

Yara crossed her arms, “why don’t I think this is a good idea?”

Daenerys gave them a smile. “I won’t be going anywhere without you two ok?” 

They still were not buying it so she took her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to them, “now if I want my phone back, I’ll have to find you two. Trust me now?”

Missy took her phone and put in in her purse. “Fine. Don’t take long ok. We’ll just be over there, and seeing what type of food this function supplies.”

Daenerys laughed as Yara nodded and licked her lip. 

“Yes, I’m hoping for expensive shit that I don’t eat often.”

“Okay. I’ll catch you two at the snack table.” She then turned and walked off. As she was walking past the men’s bathroom to reach the women’s she heard her name.

“Daenerys?”

She turned around to a shock. 

“What the hell? Jon?”

Jon brushed his hair back nervously. “I guess we couldn’t stay away from each other for too long huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good!


	37. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a hideaway.

Daenerys uncomfortably shuffles in place, putting her hands in and out of her pockets trying to find a comfortable stance.

“So what brings you here?”

Jon smiles, “you really didn’t think I’d be here?”

Daenerys shrugs, “I don’t even know what this party is for. My friends dragged me here.”

Jon started to let out a small laugh then leans back against the wall. “In that case, I think they were trying to get you to find me at some point tonight then.”

Daenerys skeptically squinted at him, “is this a Stark party of some kind?”

Jon nods his head.

Daenerys sighs then walks over and leans on the same wall next to him. “Of course they’d pull a stunt like this with me.”

“Well, my at least I can still trust my sister more than your friends. Arya brought me here to actually lighten up and not be consumed by thoughts of calling you.”

Daenerys smiled and looked down at her feet. “You were gonna call me?”

Jon crossed his arms and smiled. “I thought about it. But I’m sure I could have held my urges back at the end of the day.”

“Sure.” 

“Hey, I have a strong will to do what I need.” He flexed his arm, “I eat healthy for my body not the taste.”

“You keep up your body because you also model.”

Jon sighed, “that probably has something to do with it too.” He then held out his arm to her.

She just looked at it perplexed. “What?”

“Take it. Since we’ve managed to find each other, not intentionally on our end, but either way we might as well take it as a pass to hang out.”

“If I say yes and take your arm… are we not going to talk for the next few days after? If so, that’s fine. I understand if you’re still a little mad but I just want to know what I’d be agreeing to.”

Jon softly ran his hand down his beard a few times while thinking about her question. He then took a sharp breath in before responding.

“I don’t know. But maybe by the end of the night, we’ll see. I can’t say I’m thinking about that particular thing right now. Maybe having some fun with you tonight is what I need.”

She smiled before interlocking her arms with his. “Ok. I guess we’ll see.”

They started to walk but then he stopped and looked at her quickly. “Oh, did you have to use the bathroom?”

She looked back at the entrance to the restroom then giggled. “I was heading there but I was not going to use it. I just wanted to space myself from my friends for a minute. Splash some water on my face probably.”

“Ah, I see.”

She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“What’s that for?”

“Remembering.” 

They were walking around the party venue. They walked past the dj booth. Daenerys tried to pull Jon on the dance floor for a little go but he wouldn’t budge. They past a few snack tables.

“So wait, what’s this party for?”

Jon smiled, “you’re just now asking that?”

“What can I say, got distracted by someone.”

He chuckled, “It’s an annual bash my father throws to keep the company name in peoples heads and the headlines.”

“Oh this is that party?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know either. I haven’t kept up with this stuff lately. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t do them at the same time, everytime.”

She laughed, “so you wouldn’t have shown up if your sister didn’t bring you?”

He shrugged, “nope. I probably would have just watched tv.” He looks around the room then looks at her. “I know it’s kind of sudden but this place is not really interesting me right now. Want to go somewhere else?”

She looked over and noticed her friends in the distance. She had forgotten about them while walking around with Jon. They still have her phone but if she walked over for it, they may not let her leave.

She looks back at Jon and smiles. “Okay.”

“Great. I didn’t drive here so maybe we can catch one of the many taxis line up outside.”

“I’m fine with that.”

They walked over to the doors and slipped out without anyone noticing them. They quickly walked to a cab and got in the back seats.

“Paradise Park please.” Jon says to the cabbie.

Then the taxi started to go. 

“Paradise Park?” Daenerys asks.

“It’s a place I like to visit sometimes.”

“You’re full of surprises huh.”

Jon smiled, “that’s a good thing right?”

She smiled, “yup.”

After finally arriving at the park entrance. The taxi stopped. Jon handed him some cash and they both got out. He held her hand and walked her inside the front gate entrance. It was a relatively large layout of pathways around beautifully clipped bushes and trees.

“Wow, how do I not know about this place?” Daenerys whispers to herself. But Jon must have heard her.

“It’s not a popular place to visit. I think mainly cause of the part of town we’re in. A bit of a sketchy area but the guy that keeps up this place… he loves it.”

“You know him?”

“I came here accidentally when I was younger. He was watering that bush and must have noticed that I wasn’t ‘comfortable’ and helped me out. But I returned… on purpose many more times and would catch him doing something. We would chat for a while.”

She smiled, “when was the last time you came here?”

His smile vanished. They walked over to a bench and sat down. “Admittedly I haven’t been here for a while. Which I feel horrible about but-” he sat back and grinned, “It’s good to know that someone is still keeping it shaped up.”

Daenerys rested her head on his shoulder, “you didn’t think someone would? I mean that man sounds like he would whether you came to visit or not.”

“He would, if he was still alive to do so.”

She paused. Looking up at Jon. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Jon laughed, “It’s fine. I had already dealt with that fact. Years ago. It wasn’t long after his death I stopped coming. It was hard to come here knowing what happened. But maybe I should come more often.”

Daenerys smiled, “I can join you, if coming alone is hard then it doesn’t have to be alone.”

He smiled, “that’d be nice. This can be our hideaway.”

“A place to escape from everyone, sounds perfect to me.”

He laid his head back and wrapped his arm around her. “You available tomorrow?” He asks.

She looked at him and he grinned at her. She shrugged, “I think I can make it work.”

He just laughed. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it?


	38. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys return to the gardens.

They walked back through the gates during the day. And yeah, the gardens looked much more beautiful in the sunlight. She was holding Jon’s hand as they were walking through the little stone pathways. They walked past bushes in shapes of animals and very aesthetically pleasing cleaned up trees.

A little boy ran in between Jon and Dany, pushing them outwards. Daenerys turned her head to the direction he was running. He looked back at them and slowly walked over.

“Sorry miss. I didn’t mean to push you. I was in a hurry to my brother.”

Daenerys smiled and kneeled down. “It’s okay. Just be more careful next time, you’re parents wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

The little boy nodded and then ran back off to find his brother. She got up and joined hands with Jon again, continuing to walk along through the gardens. They past a fountain and saw a girl trimming one of the trees on a ladder. 

“Hello.” Jon spoke.

She looked over at them. “Hi.”

“Have you been the person caring for the garden?”

“I have.” She turned her head, “I don’t recognize you. This your first time visiting them?”

He chuckled, “nah. I haven’t lately but I used to years ago.”

Her face lit up at his words. She climbed down the ladder and wiped her hands on her jeans. Putting down her clippers in a tool box.

“Really? So you’ve met my father then?”

Jon quirked his eyebrows, “father? Stannis had a kid?”

She laughed. “Yeah, that’s a fair way to ask it knowing his personality. But yeah. Me.” She held out her hand to shake Jon’s hand. “I’m Shireen. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jon shook her hand, “Jon. And back at you.”

Daenerys looked around at all of it. “Do you work on all these plants by yourself?”

“Mostly. Sometimes I can rope some school friends to help out. But I come out for a couple hours a day and go around keeping things tidy.”

“Wow. Just.. how?” Daenerys smiles. “I commend the ability to do that on a daily basis.”

Jon scratched his chin, “If you want we can help you.”

Shireen smiled, “really? You have the time for it?”

Daenerys looked over at Jon just as interested in his answer to that question. He noticed and chuckled before replying.

“We do, occasionally. Plus I feel a small obligation to your father for that.”

Shireen pulled out a business card and handed it to Jon. “Well, whenever you are avaliable let me know that you are headed my way. I’ll have the extra gloves ready for you two.”

Jon took it and pocketed the card. “Well do.”

Dany’s stomach growled, loud enough for them to hear. Jon chuckled.

“I guess we should go and get her some food. It was lovely to meet you, Shireen.”

She nodded. “You too. One of these days you will need to tell me what you and my father talked about.”

“Some boring things and some not so boring.” They laughed and parted ways. Shireen going back to trimming the tree and Jon and Daenerys walking back from where they came in at.

“She seems like a lovely girl.” Dany spoke.

“She does. You seemed a little shocked at the offer to help back there.”

She giggled, “I was. I am more than happy to help though. This place is special to you and I’m more than glad to help keep it beautiful.”

He smiled. They got to his car and they drove to a nearby restaurant. They took a table.

“That little boy was cute.” 

Daenerys grinned, “he was. Hopefully he runs into less people when he gets older.”

“I’m sure he’ll remember a gorgeous woman’s advice he got.” Jon smirked as he looked at the menu.

“Gorgeous woman? Did you see someone I didn’t?”

He looked at her over the menu, “maybe. Depends on if I think you’re more beautiful than you think you are.”

Daenerys looked back down at her menu, avoiding his gaze. “I know I’m decent.”

“Decent?” Jon huffed. “That’s my answer then. I guess I know my goal in our relationship.”

“Goal in our relationship? What’s that then?”

“To have you see yourself how I see you.”

She hid her smile. “And how would that be?”

“I’ll tell you at a later date.”

She gasped, “what? That’s no fair. Why don’t you just tell me now?”

“I can’t tell you now.”

“Why?”

Jon smiles, “because I know when I want to tell you. And no I won’t tell you when that is, it defeats the purpose.”

She pouted, “fine. I’ll just have to ask you later then.”

He just chuckled while still looking over the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!


	39. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internet booms with rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey. So this story is nearing the end. I mean I'm still going to pump out a decent amount of chapters I think to get to the ending I have imagined. But it is getting decently close to it. So I have a lot of ideas for the next story that will take the space of this one after I've finished it, I just dunno what to go with. If any of yall is interested in hearing the general plot/plans of the other stories and is willing to tell me their favorite/ iyo best option then email me that you're in @ funkyloopssos@gmail.com. Now I think it shows u my real name, so don't be a weirdo stalkerish person k thanks.

Daenerys was in the kitchen eating breakfast when her phone started to erratically vibrate on the table top. It startled her and she spilled some of the cereal off of her spoon. She got up and cleaned it up with a paper towel before looking at what it was on her phone.

It was just a bunch of mentions of her and messages towards her from her social media. Rightfully confused, she clicked on one of them to see what the deal was.

 

I can’t believe he would do such a thing, @DaenerysTarg deserves better.

 

“What the hell?” She mumbled to herself. 

She then began to click on a few more.

 

I knew this wasn’t going to last long…  
-  
@JonSnuh is a total douche and @DaenerysTarg should’ve known someone in his profession would be  
-  
I wonder how @DaenerysTarg is dealing with this… I hope she isn’t too broken up about it :(

 

She was almost more confused in the light of these posts. She kept scrolling through people sending her sympathy. But none of them magically had any specific details as to what in the sympathy was for.

 

She decided to go and search it up on the web. And luckily there were a few online articles. She instantly rolled her eyes though after reading the titles of the top search results she received.

 

Is Daenerys Targaryen being cheated on?  
-  
Did Jon do Daenerys dirty?  
-  
OMG Daenerys may be on the market soon!

 

It didn’t take long for her to fill in all the empty slots and put together what must be happening. People must for some reason think that Jon cheated on her.

Once realizing that she now has a new question in her head. WHY THE HELL DO THEY THINK THAT? She starts to read the articles hoping for the source of this ridiculous rumor.

She scrolled down and skimmed the words. Apparently, the rumors arose with pictures that surfaced and started to spread around the web like wildfire.

She scrolled down and saw the picture that brought this into question. And to her slight disappointment, the picture wasn’t very incriminating. It was just Jon walking with another girl. She didn’t recognize the girl and Jon’s made no mention to her recollection of her but they were just walking and talking with each other in the picture. She knew she wasn’t the type of girl who would ban Jon from having female friends, which she assumed that woman was, and she never would.

She resumed scrolling through and once she reached the end of that article, she realized that this article discussing it and she assumed all the other ones were just speculating on who the woman was and what their relationship was. None of which made Daenerys concerned the same way the rest of the internet was.

She put her phone back down and continued to eat her cereal. And her phone continued to buzz on the table. The vibrating of the phone on the glass table slowly started to annoy her. So she turned her ringer off. But as she lifted her phone to do so, she saw a text notification from Jon. What it read started to make her nervous.

 

If you’ve seen it… let me explain.

 

She had full trust in Jon that the picture was a photo of an affair behind her back. But this text sounds… a little incriminating and she didn’t like the way it made her feel. She put her phone back down and tried to finish her cereal. But with no success at an empty bowl, she called Jon on the phone needing answers that would hopefully make her feel better.

After a few seconds of rings, seconds which felt longer then they were from her anxious state. He finally answered.

“Daenerys, you haven’t started hating me yet have you?”

“No, of course not. Why? Should I?”

“No… well maybe you might.”

Before he could finish Daenerys interrupted him, “I might? Why? The speculation online isn’t accurate is it?”

“No. Not entirely anyway. I am definitely not dating that woman behind your back.”

Daenerys let out a relieved sigh, one that Jon must have heard on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, don’t worry about that Dany. But…” he sighed, “she is an ex.”

“An ex? Like an ex-girlfriend?”

“Yeah. We were once together in that way. But not anymore.”

“Ok. I’m not mad at that. I do believe that exes can be friends. Some people are fully capable of amicable splits. Why did you think that would make me mad?”

“I don’t know. Not all people in relationships are okay with their partner hanging out with exes. But if any part of you is even slightly worried knowing I still see her, you really don’t need to worry. All of my romantic feelings for her have… left. I still feel bad about it but it’s no longer love I have but guilt and pity now.”

“Why would you feel that way?” Daenerys asks.

“I don’t know if this is an over the phone conversation. It might be better to say this face to face. It would help my case if you could see that I mean what I say when I’m saying it. If that’s okay with you.”

She lets out a disappointed huff before agreeing to see him. “I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

“Okay, I’ll be here waiting for you.”

She hung up. And her head sunk back. She was relieved to hear that the internet has gone from 0 to 100 with their speculations on what was happening. But wasn’t sure what she had to expect with her conversation with Jon. Why did he want to tell her face to face? She just hoped that whatever it was that she wouldn’t look at him differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked this one!
> 
> Also remember, if u down on giving me feedback as to what story you'd be most interested from the vast list I have written down, email me.


	40. Let me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon explains it All.

Daenerys sits in the car for a minute outside of his house. She really hopes that whatever this ends up being, that it isn’t an issue for them.

Her driver rolled the divider down. “Do you want me to just drive you elsewhere?”

Daenerys laughed, “no. I need to do this.” She finally gets out of the car and walks up to knock on the door.

Jon opens it. “Hey.” He moved to the side giving her space to walk in.

She walks in, “anyone else here?”

“No. Everyone been out doing stuff all day.”

They walked over to the living room and sit down on the sofa.

“Do you want some water or something?”

“No, I’m fine. I just want to hear what you wanted to say and hopefully be relieved at the outcome.”

Jon smiled, “right okay.” He sat back and sighed. “So I do still go and see my ex. Luckily for me this is the first time it’s been caught by any form of media. But I guess I should have expected it to happen eventually.”

“Does she not want to be in the spotlight or something?” Daenerys asks.

“I mean at the moment I don’t know if she’d want it or not. She’s not in the… right state of mind to make that decision. Not fully anyway.”

Daenerys furrowed her brows. But kept her thoughts to herself.

“So I dated her years ago. I was young and at the time I was a kid in a wealthy family who lived in that bubble of security and privilege. I had my own struggles still but I was unaware of true consequences. Ned was able to help keep me out of any real trouble. And that’s the time I found her.”

“Sounds like it was doomed to begin with.” 

Jon laughed, “yeah, you’re not wrong. But I just wanted to set that beginning up to let you know that I am not the same as I was then. Okay? The mistakes I made back then are not the same mistakes I’d make now.”

Daenerys gives him a smile, “we’re not accountable for our past. Especially if we’ve actively worked to better ourselves since. Trust me, you’d be shocked to see me in high school.”

“So her and I were a trouble duo that did crazy things. We would break into places or steal things. I know I said I was trouble on my own but she was an added bad influence, who only enhanced my bad side.”

Daenerys crossed her arms, “not making me feel better about you two still hanging out with that information…”

“I am aware, it’s not a strong start. I’ll get to the point soon.” He got up, “I think I’m going to need some water. Are you sure you don’t want one?”

Daenerys sighed, “I guess I’ll have some as well.”

Jon left towards the kitchen. She heard cups and the faucet. She leaned back in the seat. She isn’t sure where this was going but she’s not a fan right now. He came back in and handed her a cup of water before sitting back down. He took a sip from his cup then continued.

“So Ned had this car. It was new and she was really into it. And she’d always ask if she could take a ride in it. I always turned her down because it was the most expensive car in the garage. I might have been an asshole but I was never the asshole towards my family.” 

Daenerys laughed, “all criminals have a code.”

“I definitely did. The only problem was, she did not. And that always pushed me closer and closer to the line that I alone would not cross. So my family decided to go on a trip but I wasn’t allowed to go cause I had just gotten in trouble for skateboarding in a mall. So I was being punished with no trip.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Daenerys took a sip from her cup of water.

“It was. But I also had the house to myself while they were gone. And Ygritte had come over. We surprisingly were just having normal fun for a while. Watching movies and playing on the ping pong table for a bit. But with her, it never lasted that way. And she brought up driving the new car again. And there I was, angry from not being able to go with everyone else on a vacation. And my girlfriend wanting to go driving in the car. So… I agreed. I grabbed the keys and we left.”

“Ned didn’t take it or something?”

“No, they took a plane.”

“Oh, ok.”

“So we were driving in the car and we were going around town doing random things. Got some burgers, and would drive around with the radio blaring. But she wanted to go up the mountain side.”

“Mountain side?”

“It was just a paved trail that she liked to drive up and down at night. She was a complicated deviant. She liked to break rules but also liked some calming activities. But we went back home and waited until it had gotten dark enough for the drive she wanted. Once it had, we went back out and pulled the top back. And we drove up to the lookout spot. And we sat on the grassy flat area looking outward towards the lights in the city.”

“You didn’t push her off did you?” Daenerys jokes.

Jon smiled, “no. I did not. But she pulled her purse out and showed that she had plenty of alcohol though.”

“Oh no.” Daenerys mumbled.

“Yeah, exactly. But we both drank it until there was none left. We were walking sideways by the end of it. And I made the unfortunate mistake to drive us back.”

“You didn’t..”

“I did. And so we got back in the car and started back down the trail. It was actually going well as we went down. I was aware of how dangerous it all was even as smashed as I was. So I went slower then I would have gone otherwise. But for her, it wasn’t any fun going down slowly. So… I sped up. And as we were going down, I saw an animal scurrying across the road and like what everyone does, I swerved the steering wheel in attempts to not hit it. The car spun a few times then we crashed into a tree.”

“Oh my god, Jon…”

“I’m fine, now. Then I ended up breaking a few bones but nothing more than that. But for her… she suffered severe brain injuries. And now she isn’t… well she’s slower now. She now has to stay in a facility that helps take care of her. And she’s been making good progress lately. But that’s why I still visit her. I need to know she’s doing okay. Because I feel… responsible for what happened to her.”

Daenerys got up and moved over to sit next to Jon. She saw a tear fall down his face and she hugged him. Holding him close.

“You shouldn’t hold onto this blame as hard as you do. You’re both alive and from what it looked like in the picture, she’s doing good considering what happened.”

He almost pulled away but didn’t. “I know. But I did that to someone else. I just don’t want to do that to you either.”

Daenerys gave an amused huff, “you were the one trying to tell me how you’re not the same person. How you wouldn’t make the same mistakes…”

“I know. But just cause I won’t drive drunk with you doesn’t mean I couldn’t do some other thing that ruins your life. I don’t want to be responsible for those things anymore and I don’t know how.”

She pulled his chin to face her. “You are a good person Jon. All you need to do is think before you act on things. I trust you Jon.”

“You trust me? Even after the story?”

She smiled, “I know it may not be completely logical, but I do. I trusted you before and I still trust you after. Don’t make me look like a fool okay?”

Jon laughed, “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you relieved now? Lol


	41. Ruined Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys wants to meet her.

Daenerys was heading out the doorway when she turned back to Jon.

“I want to meet her.”

Jon got wide eyed at her words.

“You want… to meet…. Ygritte?”

Daenerys smiled, “yeah. If that’s okay.”

Jon rubbed the back of his neck while contemplating the notion. But didn’t take long before giving her an answer.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Jon smiled, “I’m sure she’d enjoy company that isn’t just me.”

“I’m sure she gets plenty of visitors.”

Jon’s smile faded, “it’s just me.”

“Her family doesn’t-”

“No. Not anymore anyway. They aren’t big fans of hers… or me.”

Daenerys let a sharp breath leave her. “Well, fuck’em then. You and I are cooler anyway.”

“When do you want to go see her?” Jon asks.

“I don’t know. When do you see her usually?”

“I mean I try to squeeze at least four visits a week, but sometimes I can get it up to five or six visits. But any day works really.”

“Then I’ll come over tomorrow and take it from there.”

Jon smiled, “okay then. See you tomorrow.”

She turns and leaves. Getting in her car service and lets out a shaky sigh.

“Are you okay?” Her driver asks.

She nods, “I am. Do you think you could play some music?”

“Will do.”

She pulls her phone out and pulls up the group chat with Missy and Yara. She starts to type what has happened but stops mid paragraph. She reads back over what she had already written then held the back button, deleting the message. She realized it wasn’t her place to air out Jon’s private laundry like that to her friends. Her best friends that she trusts the most, but still not right.

She changes the topic and puts her phone away on her way home. She gets out and as she is heading up to her room, her mother stops her.

“Dear, mind sitting down with me?”

“Of course.” She walks over and sits on the couch next to her mom. “What’s up?”

Her mother takes a sip of her tea before setting it down. 

“So I have great news. I got you a gig with ‘Essos Weekly’ and you get the front cover!”

“Oh my god! How did you do that?”

She shrugs, “you’re a big name darling. Don’t sell your name short.”

“When is it?”

“In a few days from now.”

“So soon?”

“Okay so maybe something happened to a model that was given the role first and they need a quick replacement. But it’s still a big deal.”

Daenerys side eyes her mother. “Last second replacement huh? I guess that’s better than nothing.”

“Now go upstairs and pack.”

“I will don’t worry. I’ve got a day to be lazy.” 

“No you don’t. The limo will be here first thing in the morning tomorrow to pick you up.”

“Wait what? Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” 

Daenerys sighs.

“I’m sorry, is your career impeding on your life?”

Daenerys gets off the couch, “no, no. It’s fine. I guess it can be pushed back.” She pulls her phone out when it buzzed. She reads the message left by Jon.

Jon: Hey, great news I called Ygritte letting her know that I was going to bring you tomorrow. And she’s quite excited to see you. How does 9 am work for you?

“Fuck.” She mumbled.

“What?” Her mother asks. 

“Is it at all possible… to maybe… push the magazine back. Or for me to leave a little later?”

Her mother huffs with disbelief, “you’re joking right?”

“Should I be?”

“Duh. You ask them to push it back to fit your schedule then you lose the job. There is no push or shove for you Daenerys.”

“What if I leave just a little later in the day then like at 11 or 12?”

“There is no negotiating with them Daenerys.”

“Fine.” She turns and goes upstairs. She pulls her texts Jon back.

Dany: Is it possible to do it another day?

Jon: Why?

Dany: My mom got me a spot on the cover of ‘Essos Weekly’ and apparently there’s no negotiating on them picking me up tomorrow morning.

Jon: Oh, uh congrats. I mean I guess. I’ll just have to call the hospital back and tell Ygritte that your visit will be pushed back until you finish work.

Dany: Aw, that sounds horrible on my part. It won’t affect her opinion of me will it?

Jon: I can just specify your situation. I’m sure she’ll understand, I’ve told her about my modeling.

Dany: Are you sure?

Jon: Don’t worry about it. Go and rock that cover. Hey maybe bring Ygritte a copy, it could help your case to see that you aren’t lying about it.

Dany: Will do. And sorry Jon. I wouldn’t have suggested it for tomorrow had I known about this.

Jon: Really, it’s fine. Trust me when I say that I get it.

Dany: Alright. I’ll let you know when I’ve finished the shoot.

Jon: Okay.

She puts her phone down and lays back on her bed. She lays there for a while just sitting in her guilt until her mother’s voice reaches her ears.

“It doesn’t sound like your packing!” Her mother yells.

Daenerys gets up, “of course I am.” She grabs a suitcase from her closet and starts putting clothes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	42. Visiting his Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys returns.

She was sitting in the back of a short limo when she decided to pull out her phone and text Jon.

Dany: Hey, I’m coming back now.

She sighed after sending it. It had been a few days, well closer to a week since she had left. But she was now just hoping that it really was a non-issue for both Jon and Ygritte. But his reply didn’t take long to arrive.

Jon: That’s great. How was it?

She was about to reply ‘it was great.” But wasn’t sure if that would sound… a tad tone deaf or not.

Dany: It was very busy, I didn’t even have time to do some traveling.

Jon: Oh, I thought it would be more exciting. Well, at least it was a great opportunity.

Dany: So have you seen her, since I’ve left?

Jon: Yeah. Twice.

Dany: Was she totally, really cool about me not showing up?

Jon: Stop it! Like I told you she’s fine. I don’t know if you know this but she has had a major head injury and still recovering. Even if she did feel a way and didn’t tell me, I’d say it would be low on her list.

Dany: I know. I’m sorry. I just, It’s a weird thing but I’d just have trouble sleeping if I KNEW that someone didn’t like me over something I’ve done.

Jon: I get it. That’s a relatively normal thing. But if you are still down to see her, just give me a time. And double check that time or put it in a calendar that your mom can see and know you’re busy. Lol.

Dany: I am. I really am. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure I don’t have anything going on next time.

She paused before replying.

Dany: Actually, maybe I can see her now? I mean it’s about the same time as I would have the last time.

Jon takes a little longer to respond this time. Making Daenerys a little more anxious. But finally, he did.

Jon: Alright. I mean I’m going to have to call her and make sure it’s all good on her end. But I’m free today too.

Dany: Okay, I’ll be over.

Right then the car stopped and she looked out the window to her house. She rolled the divider down.

“Can you actually take me somewhere else?”

 

\------------------------------------

 

The car slowly strolled up to Jon’s house. She got out and walked over then knocked on his door. He opened it.

“Hey. That didn’t take long.”

She smiled, “yeah. What can I say, I like to right my wrongs asap.”

“You ready to go then?”

“Yeah, did you already call her?”

He closed the door and they both walked over to her car service still sitting there.

“Yeah, I mean she isn’t really busy either. So she didn’t mind actually getting to meet you.”

They both got in the back and Jon leaned up and gave the driver the location.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The car slowly pulled up and stopped the car in front of the entrance. They both got out and walked over. Daenerys essentially just followed Jon after telling the driver he can leave and do whatever until she calls him to come back.

They went in the front doors and she was pleasantly surprised by how it looked. It was a nice building with more old fashioned furniture and style. They walked over to the front desk.

“Here for Ygritte.”

“Nice to see you again. Just make sure you and your friend sign in and out. She’s out in the garden.”

“Always do.” 

Jon signed in on the clipboard and hands Daenerys the pen. She then signs right under his name. Then he holds her hand as they walk through the hallway and out the glass doors.

They walked out into a nice outdoor area. A beautiful large tree sat in the middle, with loads of flowers and bushes decorating the edges. They walked along the small stone pathway around until they came up towards a woman who was turned away from them. All Daenerys could see was the long and wild red hair and a thin frame.

“Ygritte,” Jon announces.

The woman slowly turned around and smiled. Daenerys could then see her face. And she tried very hard to not show her reaction outwardly. But she saw a rather long scar that went from the top of the left side of her neck that trail down across her chest and stopped a little after the strap of her white tank top on her right shoulder.

“Jon. You’ve returned already.”

Then her eyes slowly narrow in on Daenerys, with her smile still intact she walked over to her.

“Ah, is this Daenerys?” She shook her hand.

Daenerys smiled back, “hi. It’s really nice to meet you.”

“Wow, you really are pretty.”

Daenerys kept her smile but looked over at Jon. Ygritte then took a step back and waved her hands.

“No, I didn’t mean it in a mean spirited way. Jon said you were pretty, but I mean I think Jon has too low a standard. So I just wasn’t sure what ‘pretty’ meant in Jon’s eyes. But you are absolutely gorgeous. He’s finally hitting home runs rather than getting solid base runs.”

“Ygritte,” Jon responds.

“What? You’re going to tell me your exes are as pretty as us? Cause that’d be a lie.”

“I don’t have many exes in general,” Jon mutters.

“Yeah, but they are still ugly. Anyway, I hear you had got a magazine opportunity.”

“Oh yeah. I mean, I really wanted to come but my mom didn’t tell me till like the last second that she had gotten me that deal-”

“It’s fine. I get it. I mean Jon had to cancel some visits he had planned with me for some of his modeling shit. It’s your job.”

Daenerys sighed maybe a little too loudly when she heard Ygritte giggle.

She walked to a nearby bench and patted the spot next to her. “Come sit. Daenerys first, then Jon.”

Jon rolled his eyes.

They sat down. “So how did you and Jon meet?”

“We were-”

Ygritte coughs, “I was asking D here.”

“Fine, fine.”

Daenerys laughed, “We were at a joint modeling show. And he was just feeling confident that day or something.”

Ygritte wiggled her eyebrows. “That’s fun. How long have you two been together?”

“Uh, damn specifics are a little hard to remember. Maybe about 7 or 8 months?”

“That sounds about right,” Jon adds.

“Wow. That’s long. I'm just so glad to see Jon finding someone. I’ll be honest, I kept seeing him and he’d tell me he wasn’t interested in anyone and I could tell that he seemed like he was missing something.”

Jon and Daenerys smiled at each other. Ygritte stood. 

“Well, it’s about that time that they will be serving me soft foods. And it would be awkward for you to see me getting fed pudding.”

Daenerys’ eyes widen. She looks over at Jon and they both leave Daenerys hanging for a couple of seconds. Before they both start laughing.

“I’m kidding. I can feed myself now.”

“Ygritte… She’s kidding about the pudding.”

“I am not. They have pudding on most days.”

Jon stood and held his hand out to Daenerys. “But we should be off. Visiting hours are starting to narrow for the first half of the day.”

Daenerys stood and nodded. “Oh ok. It really was nice meeting you Ygritte. I hope we can do this again soon.”

Ygritte forms finger guns towards Daenerys, “make sure you make the next one.”

Daenerys laughs, “don’t worry. I will make no promises to save face if something this unseemly happens again.”

“That’s fair.” Ygritte gives them both a big hug before walking away.

Jon smiles and Daenerys.

“What?”

“Nothing, you just met someone I don’t tell anyone about.”

“No one else knows?”

“Well, Ned knows. But that’s it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean at the beginning it was mostly Ned who didn’t want the public persona of me to be challenged at this level. Especially because he had the plans of me joining the family job, but I don’t know. I thought it would be safer to keep her a secret, for her safety. The last things she needed while in here are camera crews and news reporters trying to get the inside scoop about her entire life.”

“That’s true. She seems well.”

“She’s doing fantastic. I’m actually glad you two got the chance to meet. It feels good, that you know more about me and the people who are in it.”

Daenerys smiled, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good! What do yall think about Ygritte?


	43. A Day Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get the call for help.

“Jon.”

“You aren’t busy today right?”

“Nope. Why?”

“I just got a call from Shireen.”

“Who?”

“The girl who works in the garden at the park.”

“Ohh, right.”

“Well, anyway. She said that she had been out of town for the past few days and asked if we were available to help with the plants that have gotten a little overgrown.”

 

“I’d love to. It’d be nice to spend time with nature and what not.”

 

“Great. Do you want me to come to get you or just meet up there?”

 

“I can meet up with you there. I remember where it is.”

 

“Alright. See you soon.”

She hung up and walked to her closet. She doesn’t really have ‘gardening’ clothes but some shorts and a plain tee should be fine. She figures she won’t be doing any like digging or anything. Trimming some trees.

She called her car service to come and pick her up. Then went to the park.

\-----------------------------------

She saw Jon already waiting outside for her. He was sitting on a little wooden bench on his phone. She got out and walked over.

“Hey.”

Jon looked up and smiled, “hey. She’s inside.”

“Well, let’s not keep her waiting any longer.”

They walked through the front gates and started down the path until they reached a ladder, a girl and a table of assorted gardening tools.

“Hey, guys.” Shireen greeted. Then climbing down off the ladder and putting the clippers on the table.

“So what do you want us to do first?”

“Uh...” She looked around. “Well, how familiar are you with shaping bushes?”

Daenerys laughed, “I may have trimmed a bush or two in my lifetime.”

Jon coughed, taking a few steps away. Daenerys tried to hide her smile.

“Great, if you want to take a pair of trimmers and start with the ones nearest the entrance if you don’t mind. It should be fairly easy they should still have a distinct shape. Just trim the extra little bits that stick out.”

Daenerys picked up one and gave Shireen a little military salute before heading towards the front.

“And Jon, you can use the lawn mower and mow the grassy bits.”

Jon looked around confused. “I don’t see a lawn mower.”

She pointed with a gloved finger to a little thing leaning against the wall of the shed.

“That’s not a lawnmower.” He walked over and picked it up.

“Yes, it is.”

“Where do I put the gas in?”

Shireen laughed, “that doesn’t take gas. You just push it on the grass and those blades will spin and trim the grass.”

“What? Why not invest in a better lawn mower?”

“There’s not actually that much grass to cut, to begin with. And I trim those blades often, so they work very well. It may take a bit of hacking since the grass has gotten a little longer than how it usually is when I use the mower but a big strong man like you should have no troubles with that right?”

Daenerys was watching this while happily cutting the little branches and leaves off of the bushes.

Jon straightened his back and put the mower down on the first patch of grass.

“I’ve got this. I can’t handle a little overgrown grass.”

He started pushing it and it kept tilting upwards.

“Kind of push the handle down when you go forward. It will help with the tilting that’s happening.” Shireen suggested.

“I’ve got this.”

\-----------------------------------------

About an hour or so goes by with them doing various different things. Trimming bushes, trees and cutting the grass that grows between the stone pathways.

Jon had already discarded his tank top and it was now flung over his shoulder as he was using a little rag and a bucket to wash the last of the five benches.

Daenerys was sitting on one of the benches he had already cleaned, drinking the rest of her bottled water.

“Are you two okay?” Shireen asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

“We’re fine,” Jon replied.

Daenerys nodded, “what he said.”

“You guys are free to go. Most of the work has been done. The rest is rather simple things anyway.”

“We can still help with the little things left.” Jon offered.

Shireen smiled, “you guys did more than enough. Go spend the rest of the sunlight on a date or something.”

Daenerys looks over at Jon with raised brows. He sighs and gets up.

“Alright. We’ll do that. But don’t hesitate to call if you need more help.”

“Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Daenerys got up from the bench and walked over, giving Shireen a little hug.

“You can call him anytime you need help.”

They both laughed. Jon rolled his eyes.

“She’s not wrong though. Don’t hesitate.”

“Okay, okay. Just leave already. You're getting more sweat on the benches.”

Jon wrapped his arm over Daenerys’ shoulder and they started heading for the front gate.

“Fine. Have a good day Shireen.”

They walked out and Daenerys got into Jon’s car.

“I’m going to need to take a shower before we go on any sort of date.” 

Jon chuckled, “yes you do.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, you said it first.”

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to say I smell like flowers.”

“You do. But you also smell like wood, dirt, and grass.

She lifted her arm and took a little whiff. 

“Ugh, you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little chapter. Hope yall enjoyed it.


	44. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany go on a little date.

Freshly showered she was feeling a lot better. She hates having sticky, sweaty skin. She walks over to her closet and doesn’t take too long this time to find an outfit.

A simple black dress with black heels was going to be fine. Once dressed she came down the stairs and shot Jon a text letting him know she was ready. It didn’t take long for him to reply.

 

Jon: I’ve been ready for twenty minutes now.

Dany: Well excuse me for being thorough with my self care.

Jon: It’s fine, I’ve been parked outside for like ten minutes now.

 

She ran to the front of the house and peeked out the window. She saw his car sat in front like he said.

 

Dany: That’s kind of weird.

Jon: No it’s not. Only because we’ve been dating. If this was a first date or if I was a stranger, then you’d have a point with it being weird.

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

Dany: Alright, I’m coming out now.

 

She put her phone away and headed out the front door. Carefully walking down the steps and gets in the passenger seat. 

“So, where are we going?”

“It’s not anything too fancy, but I like the food.”

She smiles, “sounds good. I’m always down for good food.”

He started the car and drove off. It wasn’t a long drive. The restaurant was relatively close to her house. He found a parking spot and they both got out. Jon held her hand as they walked in and headed to the front desk.

 

“And do we have a reservation today?” Asked the hostess.

“We do not, but I was hoping there was an empty table for us to snag.” Jon replied.

 

The hostess looked down at her reservation book, looking for an open spot. 

 

“Well, lucky for you two we have a table available for two. If you’ll just follow William here to your seats.”

 

There was a tall, skinny boy waiting to take them to their seats.

 

Jon smiled, “of course. Thank you.”

 

They followed William to a small round table that was in the middle of the dining area. After seated, he handed them both a laminated menu.

 

“Can I start you two off on drinks?”

 

“Wine, and can you leave the bucket?” Jon asks.

 

“Of course. Certain year?”

 

“Whatever you’d recommend.” Jon answered.

 

“Alright. I’ll be back shortly. Just let me know when you want to order.”

 

“Thank you.” Daenerys replied.

 

She looked over her menu and decided on some pasta. Jon didn’t look at his menu.

 

“Don’t need a menu?” She asks.

 

“No, I get the same thing every time.”

 

“Don’t want to try something new?”

 

He smiled, “I can just take a bite off of your plate for the something new.”

 

“And why do you think I’d okay that?”

 

“Come on, you can have some of mine.”

 

“If I wanted what you were having, I’d order it.” 

 

He laughed, “fine. I just thought we were in this together. You know, what's yours is mine and what’s mine is yours. But I guess not.”

 

She sighed, “fine. But only one fork full.”

 

He smiled at her, “all I said was try from your plate, not go halfsies. So that works.”

 

The waiter had returned with their wine bucket.

 

“Have we figured out what to get yet? Or do you need more time?”

 

“We can order now.” Jon replied. “I’ll have the Steak Sampler. With a side salad.”

 

“And I’ll have the Lobster Spaghetti. Also with a side salad.”

 

“Okay, will that be all?”

 

“For now yes. Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Jon looked back at Daenerys and smiled.

 

“You look great by the way. I forgot to say that.” 

 

“You don’t have to say that. But thank you.”

 

“I do have to. I have to say it at least once everyday actually.”

 

“Really? Why’s that?”

 

“Because, you need to know that you really are beautiful. And I need a reminder of what I actually have and how lucky I am.”

“That’s very sweet Jon. But I’d argue that I’m the lucky one here.”

 

“Cause I’m just that attractive? I know.” He gave his curls a little hair flip.

 

“You are, but mainly because you’re actually a good guy. And maybe I need to let you know that everyday because I’m not sure you truly think so.”

 

Jon’s face developed a very sincere and happy emotion.

 

“Maybe I don’t give myself the proper props as a person. But it’s hard to believe that about yourself. It’s easier to lift others. But I am aware that I am somewhat good, since you seem to think so. I must be doing something right.”

 

“You’re doing plenty right.”

 

“That’s good to know. I’ll keep it up in that case.”

 

She smiled back, “good.”

 

They spent the next hour talking and eating. Jon made a bunch of jokes that were so unfunny they ended up making Daenerys laugh a little too loudly. Getting the attention of the other diners.

 

Once they finished, Jon and Daenerys split the bill and left. Getting back into the car and leaving. As Jon was on his way to dropping Daenerys off at her home his phone started to ring.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it on speaker.

 

“Hey Robb.”

 

“Jon! I have big big big news!”

 

Jon chuckled, “then go on with it.”

 

“I’m going to have a kid!”

 

“Woah, what?”

 

“Talisa is pregnant!”

 

“Holy cow. Are you certain?”

 

“Yes, we used a whole box of pregnancy sticks and they all confirmed it.”

 

“Fuck dude, I’m really happy for you guys. You’re going to be a fantastic dad.”

 

“Thanks man. I’m not gonna lie, it’s a little intimidating to think about. It’s a whole human.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You both will be just fine, and plus you got the best family in the whole world to help you out.”

 

“I know I do.”

 

“Congrats!”

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Daenerys.” Daenerys replied.

 

“Oh, hey. And thanks.”

 

“I don’t know you well, well. But from what I’ve seen, you’ll be great.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see. Hopefully I can count on your help too.”

 

Daenerys laughed, “of course. I happen to be the best babysitter. Just so you know.”

 

“Oh is that so? I’m going to have to hold you to that when I want a day away.”

 

“Can’t wait for it.”

 

“Well I have to go. I need to give everyone a call and let them in on the news. Have a good night alright guys.”

 

“Alright Robb. Save Sansa for last, she’s going to go nuts. And probably end up talking your ear off, so tell everyone else first.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay. Noted.”

 

Jon hung up and looked at Daenerys.

 

“That’s crazy. But I’m not too shocked. I always knew he’d be the first one to get a kid.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“He’s just the most serious, I guess about his relationships. To be fair before I met you, I wasn’t sure if I was going to be capable of a good long term relationship.”

 

She put her hands over her heart, “I’m touched. So does that mean you want kids with me?”

 

“Woah. Slow down there. We got all dramatic about me thinking about marrying you.”

 

“I am not asking you to make some right now. I was just asking like you see us as a long term relationship.”

 

“I do. I think at least we’ll last a couple of years.”

 

“I hope we last longer than that. I can’t imagine not seeing your texts in the morning.”

 

He laughed, “my texts are that good huh?”

 

“For sure.”

 

“Me neither. I love you Daenerys.”

 

“I love you too Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. And congrats to Robb right, lol.


	45. Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets an invitation by someone important.

Daenerys was eating in the kitchen when she saw her dad walking up. She assumed he was going to get his coffee and leave but he didn’t. He grabbed his coffee then sat down right next to her. He took a sip and just sat there.

 

She continued to eat not sure if he was intentionally trying to get her attention or just wanted to sit down there and drink his coffee. But then he started looking at her.

 

“Hey. Did you want to talk?” Daenerys asked.

 

“Actually, yes. I wanted to ask you for something.”

 

“For something? For what?”

 

“You and Jon, I assume are still seeing each other?”

 

Daenerys tried really hard not to roll her eyes and give some smart ass response.

 

“Yes, we are. You are still low tempered like you said you’d be right?” Daenerys asks.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing like that. I wanted you to ask him over tonight.”

 

She cocked her head to the side a little confused.

 

“Tonight? Is something happening?”

 

“I just want him to have dinner with us. Give me and your mother a really good opportunity to get to know him. If you want me to truly accept this, getting to know him and who he really is, would be a good start to that.”

 

“Oh, right. Um, I don’t know if he’ll available tonight.”

 

“Then give him a call. Ask him and then we’ll know if he has the time for it or not.”

 

She gave a tight-lipped smile then pulled out her phone. She dialed Jon’s number and the phone began to ring.

It rang for a little while, she almost was convinced he wasn’t going to answer. But then he did.

 

“Hey, babe.”

 

She put her phone on speaker, “Jon. Hey, my dad’s here-”

 

“Hello, Jon,” Aerys interjected.

 

“Oh. Hello sir.”

 

“My dad wanted to know if you were free tonight, to come over and have dinner with us.”

 

“Dinner tonight? I actually am free. I haven’t got anywhere else to be or anything to do. I’d love to have dinner with your family.”

 

“Great.” Aerys clapped his hands together. “Can you swing by the house around 8 or 9?”

 

“I’ll try to be there at 8 pm, sir.”

 

“That’s good to hear. We’ll be expecting you later.” Aerys got up and grabbed his coffee mug. “Ok, Daenerys. Give him all the beforehand warnings if you wish.” He jokes as he walks away.

 

She took her phone off of the speaker.

 

“So, dinner with your family tonight.”

 

“I know. But on the upside, my dad says he just wants to know you better. As long as you play up the best side of you and avoid all the potentially negative ones, maybe just maybe he’ll attend a wedding.”

 

He laughed, “got it. Be better, no the best. I’ll become his favorite son soon.”

 

She hissed, “maybe don’t say that though. With the whole reason why he hated you to begin with ya know.”

 

“Fuck, I might fuck this up.”

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” 

 

“Bye Jon.” She hangs up and puts the phone down on the table.

 

\------------------------------

 

The rest of the day had gone by and her father came up to her bedroom. He knocked and walked in.

 

“Is he on his way over?”

 

She had forgotten about that happening tonight. She just smiled, “yes.”

 

“Good. And you should get dressed soon.”

 

She got up and quickly picked something out from her closet. Slipping it on and heading down the stairs. She saw the dining table and it was all dressed up.

 

Nice fancy tablecloths and plates and silverware. She can’t remember the last time they actually put out the good stuff. She could smell the food, and her mother was wearing an apron. Then someone rang the doorbell.

 

“I’ll get it,” Daenerys announced.

 

She left and went to the door. She opened it and saw Jon. He had flowers and a nice button up with matching slacks.

 

“Hey. I brought some flowers but I am now realizing I don’t know who I should hand them to.”

 

She laughed, “here I’ll take them. I nearly forgot we were doing this.”

 

He smiled, “I wish, I couldn’t stop thinking about this all day.”

 

They walked over to the dining room. 

 

“Just sit somewhere, I’ll go get something to put these flowers in.”

 

“Don’t leave me alone.” Jon pleaded.

 

“Hey if you can’t handle them alone, then I don’t know what to tell you.” She then walked off.

 

She grabbed a vase that was on a side table against a wall and stuck the flowers inside. Then brought it over and put it on the table.

 

“Anyone talk to you yet?” She asked.

 

“No. No one walked in here yet.”

 

She centered the vase in the middle of the table.

 

“You need to put water in there if you want the flowers to live a little longer.”

 

She laughed, “they were dead the moment they were cut. And with or without water they’ll die anyway.”

 

“Damn that’s dark. And somehow I feel the need to google that and see if that was completely true or false.”

 

“It’s fine, the little pebbles will help the flowers stay put. And it still looks great.”

 

“You’re not wrong.”

 

She sat down on the table next to him. “Are you ready?”

 

“As ready as a terrified boyfriend could be to dine with the girlfriends family.”

 

“Good, good.”

 

Not long after Viserys came in and sat down.

 

“Hello, Jon. I do remember hearing this morning that someone was joining us. I hope you studied your prep cards. Flash question, what’s our dad’s favorite color?”

 

“Uh, blue?”

 

He made a buzzer noise, “it’s both red and black. Don’t worry that question won’t be on the test.”

 

“Shut up Vis. He’s already nervous enough.”

 

“I’m kidding little sister. Here Jon, real advise…. Don’t be an asshole.”

 

Not long after Aerys and Rhaella came in carrying the food out. They set it down on the table then found their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooouuuu how do yall think this will go? And obviously, I hope you enjoyed it!!


	46. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They proceed to have dinner.

Daenerys took a bite of her food in the silence that encompassed the dining room. Everyone was just… quietly eating. The vibe throughout was very awkward. Like she knows and loves everyone in the room, but all that love couldn’t make it any less awkward of a situation.

 

“So, Jon. How is your career going so far?” Aerys asked.

 

Jon quickly chewed his food before speaking, “It’s fine. I haven’t been doing much modeling recently but the things I have been doing are… good.”

 

“Why are you not doing it as often?”

 

“I just asked to have some more free time. Uh, I wanted to spend more of it with myself and Daenerys.”

 

“Oh,” Aerys smiled. “You aren’t trying to get in my good graces with that answer right?”

 

“No, It’s just the truth.”

 

“Don’t worry boy. I’m only kidding. It’s sweet, and I appreciate the attention my dear daughter receives from you.”

 

After that little conversation, it got quiet again. Everyone ate a little more before another conversation sparked.

 

“Daenerys your mother got you another gig.” 

 

She wiped her mouth, “oh what for?”

 

Aerys elbowed Rhaella to speak.

 

“Oh right. It’s for an underwear commercial. You’ll be inactive poses. And do a little talking about the new line they plan on launching soon.”

 

“Will I be leaving town again for this one?” Daenerys nearly laughed in her seat.

 

“No, It’s local. I mean still like a forty-minute drive, but not like taking a plane type of gig.”

 

“Great.” 

 

And just like that, silent.

 

“Dad, why don’t you ask Jon some things about him. You did say you wanted to get to know him better.”

 

“Yeah, I did. I just don’t know exactly where to start my line of questioning.”

 

“Anywhere, I’ll be more than glad to answer your questions.”

 

“Ok, so how's your family? Like what's your relationship with them?”

 

“Well, you know that I’m relatively close to Ned. After that uh less than fun exchange a while back. I’m fairly close with his wife, Cat. It’s not always been great but in the end, I know she cares. And my siblings are really close to me. It’s really all pretty good.”

 

“That’s interesting, you call Ned and Cat by their names. Is there something to that?”

 

“Well, I don’t know. I just call them that because I didn’t grow up with them. I was off with my uncle for the majority of my youth and only reconnected with them when I started high school. So I just got used to calling them by their names.”

 

“Oh, really? Where have you been in your youth?”

 

“I spent time working with my uncle in the far far north. I helped work on the wall.”

 

“Really? That’s very interesting.”

 

Jon smiled then took another bite from his plate. Then he scooted his chair back. “If it’s okay, I’d like to excuse myself for a little bit. I need to use the restroom.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s down the hall and it’ll be the first door you see.”

 

He got up and left the dining room. Daenerys continued to eat with her family. Engaging in small talk. She saw her father excuse himself for a moment and walk out. But didn’t want to stop him.

 

As Jon flushed and washed his hands. He opened the door to find Aerys waiting for him in the hallway.

 

“Oh, hey sir. Did you have to use the bathroom too?”

 

“No, I wanted to catch you for a one on one. If you don’t mind obliging me for a minute.”

 

“I don’t mind. Anything in specific sir?”

 

“Just call me Aerys. Sir sounds… like I’m old. I’m not old, just aged like wine.”

 

Jon smiled, “yes si- Aerys.”

 

Aerys chuckled, “Well I wanted to ask where you two are at. Because with our… lackluster history she obviously isn’t going to open up to me about your relationship. I get it, but now that I’m trying to get over myself, I would like to be kept up with it.”

 

“Well, I’d say we're pretty strong. I mean I almost proposed but-” Jon then stopped and stared at Aerys paralyzed at what he just let slip. “But I didn’t-”

 

“You almost proposed?”

 

Jon hissed then rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah.”

 

Aerys straightened his posture. Making him taller than he already was. His hands making it to his waist. Jon was prepared for the scolding of his life.

 

“How did she feel about it?”

 

Jon’s face was almost bracing for the impact of strong language but slowly loosened up. 

 

“Well, she wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment yet. And good talks with my family helped me realize how rushed it would have been. But I think she’s definitely, I think we are definitely getting there.”

 

Jon was again finding himself feeling tense. He was actually leaning against the wall, with his hands in tight balled up fists. Nervous with where this conversation will go.

 

Aerys looked down at Jon and met his eyes. Then Jon saw him smile.

 

“Well if it gets to that point… you have my blessing.”

 

Jon’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Of all the things he expected him to respond with, that was probably as low as it gets.

 

“What?”

 

“If you ever feel like it’s the right moment, and you want to ask her. Just know I give you my blessing for it.”

 

“But why?” Jon immediately wanted to hit himself for asking. Why the hell does he want to know, why’s it matter. Just take the blessing.

 

“Because I trust you with my only daughter. She’s one of the two kids I have left. And as much as I wanted to hate you, you have proven yourself to care for her the way I’d want her to be cared for. And if you do fuck with her heart, I know that I can always find you.” Aerys gave a devious wink and grin.

 

Jon managed a genuine smile. Feeling really great by his trust. “Thank you… Aerys. I won’t take that trust.”

 

Aerys put his hand on Jon’s shoulder, “I know you won’t. Now let’s get back, can’t have them wondering if I’ve killed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu. He got the blessings. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for you guys. Let me know how yall felt bout it.


	47. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany go on one good date.

“Hey, are you ready for today?” Jon asks as he walks up the steps on the porch.

 

“Obviously.” She does a little twirl in the doorway and flares the bottom of her bright yellow sundress. “Don’t I look ready for fun in the sun?”

 

Jon holds his hands outwards, gesturing to her dress. “Of course, how could I not notice the second sun shining today. I should have brought my sunglasses, because having the sun shining down on me and your sunshine shining up to me will make me go blind.”

 

She closes the front door and walks down the steps. Her hand lightly caressing across Jon’s chest as she moved. “You can borrow mine.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

They drove down the street and played light, fun music loudly. Daenerys couldn’t help herself and sang along with all of the songs. Jon didn’t know all of the songs, but when he did he joined in on the singing with her.

 

With the windows rolled down and the wind splashing their faces. Jon couldn’t help but already love this date. He found himself in trouble with Daenerys for not looking at the road often enough. He found it worth it though, because he enjoyed looking at Daenerys a little more.

 

During their drive Daenerys scared the living hell out of Jon. He stopped the whole car instantly when he heard her yelp a little too loudly. And she started to tap on his shoulder fast and repeatedly.

 

“Ooou, Jon, Jon, Jon!”

 

“Gods Daenerys. You startled me.”

 

She gave a little cheeky smile, “sorry. But look over there.” She pointed out of her window to a park on the other side of the street.

 

“That’s a nice park.”

 

“Yes, really nice. Let’s go over.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah, why do you got a date later?” She jests.

 

“I do actually. With you… at our reservations at that very exclusive cafe we’ve been talking about.”

 

“Oh come on. We left early see. We have like two hours at least to spend before we would even be close to late for the reservations.”

 

Jon looked at the clock on the dash of the car and decided to give her what she wanted. “I didn’t bring a blanket for sitting around on the grass.”

 

“Don’t worry. Theres a blanket in your trunk.”

 

“No there isn’t.” Jon denies as he made a U turn.

 

“Yes there is. I put it there.”

 

“You did? When was this?”

 

“A while back. I had planned on asking you on a nice date to a park, kind of like now actually. But things got all awkward for a little bit after the whole Robb exposing the proposal thing.”

 

“Oh, what how have I not noticed a blanket back there. I put groceries back there.”

 

She giggled, “I don’t know about that. You must just truly have a man’s mind. You focused on everything else you needed back there that you didn’t notice the other things present.”

 

Jon rolls his eyes but smiles.

 

They pulled into the parks parking lot and parked close up to the entrance of the park. As they got out Jon laid out the rules.

 

“We will not do any roughhousing cause while I don’t think they can cancel our table for grass stained clothes, I don’t want to risk it. We won’t be going through those fountains over there, cause I mean I don’t want my car seats getting wet. And we will keep a sharp eye on the time, I have heard the cafe is very particular about being on time.”

 

She sighed, “yes sir. Don’t worry dad, I’m not a golden retriever.” Then walked past him and hopped up the steps to the park.

 

Jon grabbed the blanket from the trunk and followed, “actually a golden retriever isn’t a bad comparison.”

 

They walked out into the large grassy area. Where there was a nice large trees that provided shade in different areas. Their were lots of people there that day. Not shocking, it's a nice sunny warm day on the weekend. Kids playing frisbee and dogs running around.

 

They both grabbed the ends of the blanket and laid it on the ground nice and flat. Then sat down. Daenerys had already taken off her slippers. And was enjoying the cool grass on the bottom of her feet. Jon just laid back and relaxed in a sun shower.

 

They hadn’t been sat there for long before the first soccer ball came their way. Flying by and hitting the blanket dangerously close to Jon’s head. Jon flinched at it and sat up. He grabbed the soccer ball and looked around.

 

A little kid with a blond mop on his head slowly walked up to Jon. “Sorry sir.”

 

Jon was ready to be angry but he couldn’t with this wide eyed, rosy cheeked little boy. Jon spun the ball on his index finger and held it out in the kids' direction. 

 

“Don’t worry about it little man. Just be careful. You’ve got a strong kick, I see professional soccer in your future.”

 

He smiled and grabbed the ball. “You really think so?” He asked Jon.

 

“Oh yeah. Are you a Kings Landing Kingsguard fan or Winterfell Wolves fan?”

 

“I like them both, but my dad likes the Kingsguard. So I would play for them. So he could attend all of the games that he wanted.”

 

Jon smiled, “Kingsguard? I’ll forgive your dad for a bad taste in teams. Have fun yeah.”

 

“Yeah.” He walked over to his dad, who slipped an apology to Jon before walking back to where they were at before.

 

He looked over and saw Daenerys with the biggest smile on her face.

 

“What’s that face for?” Jon asks slightly embarrassed.

 

“You are a natural with kids. And I’m going to let you know now, that I’ve just noted that in my mind.”

 

He laughed, “well let me tell you, I’ve noted that you’ve noted that.”

 

Daenerys giggled as she closed her eyes and faced the sun again, “I’d love to continue this back and forth but those things go from cute to annoying really quickly.”

 

Jon laid back down and put his arms being his head, “agreed.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Jon opened his eyes and shot up. Sitting up and looking around slightly startled. He didn’t notice that he had fallen asleep. He looked over and didn’t see Daenerys sitting beside him. He looked around then spotted her playing soccer with a group of little kids. Including the little one from before.

 

He looks down at his watch and checks the time. It had already been a whole hour. He kind of wants to start leaving just to be sure they make the reservations and starts calling Daenerys over. Waving his arms and shouting her name.

 

She finally notices him and runs over.

 

“Well wakey wakey. You’ve been out for a while.”

 

“Yeah, I think we should start heading out towards the cafe.”

 

“Aw, but I’m still playing with the kids.”

 

“We’ve got to make the reservations. I don’t know how many times I have to bring it up.”

 

“Come on. Just come play with us for a little while. And then we can leave.”

 

Jon groans as Daenerys is starting to pull on his arms for him to get up. He gives in and they run over. Daenerys kicks the ball to Jon. “You and I versus all of them.”

 

All of the kids start to ooouuu at the team change. Jon can’t help but laugh at their reactions then plays on it.

 

“Are you sure that’s fair? I mean look at them, they look like they play well.”

 

The kids laugh with each other confidently. And Daenerys smiles. 

 

“We can take them on.”

 

They spent the next half hour kicking the ball around, but the game came to a close as the kids make a winning goal against Jon’s weak attempt at a block.

 

“Oh no, we’ve lost.” Daenerys dramatically exclaims.

 

Then one of the kids yells when the fountains start to go off again. 

 

“Hey let’s go play in the fountains!”

 

They all start running over. But Jon catches Daenerys’ arm to prevent her from following.

 

“We’ve really got to start leaving now.”

 

She looks back at the kids who have stopped and looked at them waiting for them to go with.

 

“Oh, Jon. Look at them, they are waiting for us.”

 

“I said we aren’t getting our clothes wet. And we are already cutting it close to making it on time.”

 

Daenerys softly lays her hand on Jon’s. 

 

“We can get another reservation Jon. Shoot, if I asked my parents or if you asked yours we could probably get one for tomorrow. But this is a great fucking day. Those kids are a whole bunch of fun and this moment is not one that can be repeated. Its a real ass moment Jon, let’s just go with the moment.”

 

Jon slightly irritated looked over at the kids and decided to go with the moment.

 

“Fine,” he sighed. “But you are making reservations next time. Maybe then you’ll care about them more.”

 

Daenerys smiled, “deal.”

 

They ran over and spent another half an hour of running around and playing in the water. They all made such a scene that others started to come over and join in on the fun. Jon was having fun admittedly, but he probably enjoyed watching Daenerys playing with all the kids more.

 

She said he was a natural with kids earlier, but he’s easily seeing that she is quite a natural herself. This moment of her and the kids were marking Jon’s memory. That’s probably why he told Robb, what he did.

 

After the day with Daenerys he saw Daenerys head back in her house, in soaked clothes but a big smile. He pulled his phone out and called Robb.

 

“Jon?”

 

“Hey Robb. I need to tell somebody this. And I mean you better than you at this point.”

 

“Everythings okay right? Don’t make me concerned this late in the evening.”

 

“No, well yes. Everything's good. But I’ve actually decided. My minds been set.”

 

“On what?”

 

“I want to propose to Daenerys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Jon goes again, do you think it’s good or bad this time? And thank you all for reading, keeping up with it and the comments I appreciate you all really! ❤️


	48. Minds Made Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks to Robb

“Jon… we are not doing this again are we?”

 

“Robb listen, I think it’s a lot better now than it was when I was doing this earlier.”

 

“Jon…”

 

“Robb listen, I’ll go over right now and discuss this not over the phone. Especially because right now I’m just outside her house and I am not gonna be caught just sitting in my car out here for too long.”

 

“Fine. Talisa is out with some friends right now so we’ll have the privacy if you need it.”

 

“Okay, great I’ll try to get there in twenty minutes or so.”

 

Jon hung up and then drove out towards Robb’s house.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

He knocked on the front door. Robb must have been waiting nearby the door because it opened almost immediately after his final knock.

 

“Jon, you better have good cause to have me go through this craziness again.”

 

Jon smirked as he walked in, “well you better know how to not spill someone else’s beans again.”

 

Robb laughed, “fair. Though it wasn’t on purpose.”

 

“Its past us now anyway. But I am starting to feel certain about this choice after today.”

 

“Jon, this is what I mean by impulsive. You have I assume, one really good date now you’re ready to purpose-”

 

“Not one really good date, but more like the date that made my mind up.”

 

Robb sat down on one of the recliners, he popped out the feet rest and crossed his arms, “alright explain.”

 

Jon sat down on the other one, “Well we were at the park today. And I saw her interaction with the kids there. It was… great. If I had kids, I’d want someone like her to be the mother. And that thought made me realize, I want her to be the mother of my kids.”

 

Robb’s eyebrows lifted, “that’s it?”

 

“No. But that was the lightbulb moment. I know that I love her. I know she loves me. We’ve met each other’s families. And our… complicated family past is sort of past us. And are no longer… feuding I guess. It’s almost like all the things that would have kept us from pursuing a more serious jump in the relationship has disappeared. Like the gods have lifted the fog of complication of why it would have been hard to do this in the past.”

 

Robb scratched his chin, appearing to contemplate what Jon’s said.

 

“Does it still sound stupid?” Jon asked.

 

“Not stupid, just I am concerned. She’s like the first girl I remember seeing you be this… into. I don’t want you to make a decision and have it not pan out the way you were hoping. Cause I don’t know what a romantically crushed Jon really looks like. You’ve been broody enough growing up as is, having you heart broken too seems like you’ll just disappear.”

 

“I know. But I have held back. We waited like what a two or three months since then?”

 

Robb chuckled, “I honestly don’t remember how long it was since we last talked about this. But I mean fair play, time probably isn’t the biggest issue at the moment with your wanting to propose. There’s one factor that is the most important with your whole thing going on right now.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Daenerys. Is she ready to say yes when you ask? You may feel ready for it, you can convince yourself all you want with reasons and god lifting the fog. But it all comes down to if she’s ready. If she sees herself tying the knot with you at the moment. She needs to know that she’s ready.”

 

“Fuck,” Jon rubbed his head. “How am I supposed to find that out without her finding out what I’m wanting to do?”

 

Robb smiled, “I don’t know if anyone can help you with that. You know her better than me, you’d know a better way to approach topics without her suspecting shit.”

 

“How did you find out whether to ask Talisa?”

 

Robb looked away towards the fireplace. Robb’s smiled a little wider, “well my situation isn’t the same. Talisa knew I was going to ask. We had discussed it for a while before I officially asked. So she knew it was coming just not when to the exact day I’d ask. But I assume based on you not wanting her to suspect anything, want to completely surprise her. So bringing up the specific topic won’t be something you want to do.”

 

“I do want it to be a surprise. But maybe I’ll have to give up the surprise idea and just bring it up to her as well.”

 

“No, you don’t have to. If you want to make it a surprise, then surprise her. Just make sure that when you do it, it's a good surprise and not a bad one.”

 

“I know, I just don’t know how to do that.”

 

“Maybe just bring up different aspects of your relationship. One day ask her how serious you two see yourselves. Let some time pass then ask to do something that ups the relationship. Maybe ask to move in together. Cause if she does not want to live with you yet, she definitely doesn’t want to be your wife yet. And continue to methodically make the relationship serious until a proposal seems to just be the next logical step from where you guys are.”

 

Jon’s eyes got wide, “Robb that might be the most useful thing you’ve ever said. Thank you.”

 

“Excuse you. Quite the backhanded compliment you gave me, in my own home too.”

 

Jon laughed then got up from his chair. He walked over and gave Robb a hug, “you know I don’t mean anything bad by that. It’s just that is a pretty good suggestion.”

 

Robb laughed, “I know. Here’s another good idea. The moment you want to plan out your actual proposal, Sansa is quite the romantic and the planner. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help you plan out the perfect proposal.”

 

“True. But I’ll have to save the whole asking her until I know I’ll be doing it soon cause she’s not the best with secrets either.”

 

Robb laughed, “that’s for sure. Well congrats Jon, you’ve brought me onboard to this whole thing. If you ever need help or advise you know you can always ask.”

 

“Thanks Robb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robb's kinda onboard now, what about y'all?


	49. Moving Up and In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys make a big step forward.

“Hey, babe,” Jon announces from across the store as Daenerys approaches him from the entrance.

 

Daenerys face shows her amusement.

 

“Babe? Am I crazy or is that new?”

 

“So you don’t like pet names or little things like that?”

 

Daenerys laughs, “I don’t hate it. But if you’re going to start something like that this late in the relationship, just give me time to adjust to it.”

 

Jon smiled, “okay. So you wanted to get some things?”

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to I don’t know, redecorate my room a little. So we can look around at the different things here.”

 

“What do you know so far about the new look you want?”

 

Daenerys pulled out one of the carts, “you don’t have to stay you know. It might be kinda boring for you.”

 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. Anything I do with my lady love is always fun.”

 

He picked up a small pink princess pillow.

 

“How about a princess theme?” He laughed.

 

She rolled her eyes, “very funny. If this is what your help looks like then let's switch roles and I can pick the items out while you push the buggy.”

 

Jon smiled and walked to grab the shopping carts handle, “just point me to the direction we’re going. I’ll be helpful.”

 

They walked down the aisle. Looking at the different bedding options first.

 

“What about this one?” Jon asks.

 

Daenerys looks over at the covers and pillowcases. Unzipping the top a little and feeling the fabric.

 

“It's got a really soft feeling fabric. But I don’t like the colors.”

 

“It's just grey, white and black.”

 

“Yeah, I want something bright and colorful. It just improves the vibe of any room to have bright vibrant colors.”

 

Jon put it back and they walked down a little further. Then he found another one.

 

“Oooh, what about this one. It’s colorful but it looks like it has the same fabric.”

 

She walked over and looked at the other pack of bed covers. Doing the same thing as the others, looking it over and feeling it.

 

“Mmm, yeah really nice.” She smiled at Jon, “my man’s got a good eye.”

 

Jon shrugged, “duh. You didn’t know?”

 

They then moved to the next area and got sheets that matched. And were now in the aisle looking at little side pillows.

 

“These ones would work well. What do you think?” Daenerys asked Jon.

 

“Why are you asking me? It’s your room if you like it that’s all that matters.”

 

“Obviously your opinion matters if you’re going to come over and spend some… good nights with me.” She gave him a wink. “Now tell me what you think of these pillows.”

 

He laughed, “I like them. But they don’t seem like they’d be comfortable to sleep on. The little studs on them seem like they’d be a little painful to lay on.”

 

“Jon… you aren’t supposed to sleep with these pillows. They are only on for looks. You take them off when you’re gonna sleep.”

 

“Oh, really? Why does the look matter that much to have things on it that you don’t even use?”

 

“Why do people buy plastic plants? It doesn’t provide air and isn’t real but it looks nice to have plants to decorate. Now tell me what you think about these damn side pillows.”

 

“They are good.” Jon smiled, “now put them in the cart.”

 

They walked away and were heading to where the lamps were. But Jon saw the sofa’s they were passing.

 

“This is a nice sofa,” Jon remarked.

 

She looked back, “It is.”

 

“Do you want it?”

 

“I don’t need a sofa for my room. It’s not big enough for one anyway.”

 

Jon sat down on the sofa and gave her a cheeky smile, “what about our room?”

 

“What?”

 

“Like what if we had a room together to put this sofa in?”

 

“You want a room in my parent's house?”

 

Jon groaned then stood up, “I’m suggesting we move somewhere on our own. Together.”

 

“To move in somewhere… together?”

 

Jon raised his eyebrows, “are we… not there yet for you?”

 

Daenerys gave him an indiscernible look for what felt like thirty minutes. Jon was starting to get a little nervous but his nerves were calmed when she gave him a smile.

 

“I have no problem with that.”

 

“Really? Are you sure, I don’t want you to feel obligated to just cause I’m asking.”

 

“I’d love to find a place of our own. Someplace for us both. I don’t feel obligated at all.”

 

Jon smiled and gave her a big bear hug. Lifting her off the floor for a little then putting her back down.

 

She looked over at the buggy they had already started filling. Jon noticed her looking at it with an almost dismissive look.

 

“What now?”

 

“It’s just that we may not even need these things anymore.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

She gave him a smirk, “because we’ll need to go house searching before we decide on the furniture for it.”

 

He laughed, “shit. You’re probably right. But I mean we could still get the comforter if you like it.”

 

“No, if we are going to live together, I assume since we’re dating that we will share a bed. And we might want a bigger bed than what’s in my room.”

 

“Alright then. Let’s go put these back where we got them. And start our house hunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they are definitely getting their... how convenient she wanted to refurnish her room :P Hope you liked it tho


	50. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys go looking for a place to move in together.

“Daenerys are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, I just need to finish doing my hair then I’ll be ready to go.”

 

“Okay. I’ll head over to your parent's house and wait in the car outside. Just come down and meet me when you’re ready.”

 

“Got ya. I’ll try not to take too long.” She hung up her phone then continued to brush her hair. She put a few products in and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail. Tying it tightly and pulling back all the wispies.

 

After finishing she grabbed her bag and headed down the steps and out the front door. She could see the car running and walked over. She sat down and saw Jon playing a game on his phone.

 

“Hey. So which house are we doing first?” She asked.

 

“I just called the realtor that you liked and she said that we are going to look at the big one first. She has all the houses we’re going to see in order already.”

 

“Oh okay. I like the big one. It had good pictures online.”

 

“I guess we’ll find out how much we like it.” He then drove off.

 

It was a decently long ride to the house. They had to pass some security since the home was in a gated neighborhood. She saw the house as they were driving up to it. The realtor was waiting out front for them.

 

They parked the car in the driveway and both approached the realtor.

 

“Hello. So we will be seeing this home first. A brief overview, it has five bedrooms, three baths and a pool around back. And if you follow me I will guide you around to get a better look.” She turned and walked over unlocking the little thing on the doorknob and getting the key for the front door.

 

They both followed her in and were greeted by the first big open space. It looked big and open. Turns out it was the dining area. Daenerys wasn’t sure if she liked having the dining area that close to the front door. But they continued to look around.

 

They walked through the bedrooms. Even though they were all nice and large, the master was way nicer. It was larger, could fit three beds comfortably if they wanted. And the walk-in closet had more than enough space for them both to share. And the bathroom was really nice.

 

“I like this room a lot,” Daenerys whispered to Jon.

 

He smiled, “It’s got a nice view from the windows. But as long as I’m waking up next to you, the view will always be great.”

 

She pushed on Jon’s chest slightly. Making him sway a little. But then pulled him back in for a kiss.

 

“That was really cheesy and lame. Keep being cheesy and lame, I like it.”

 

They continued to look around. They saw the garage and finally made it out back to see the back yard. It had a nice porch/patio area with shade for outdoor furniture. And a small patch of grass which Jon liked cause Ghost refuses potty on anything other than grass. And a nice large pool. It was in a funky shape and had a nice little fountain like thing at the end, which was nice. Overall it was a nice house.

 

The realtor looked back at them, “so how are we feeling about this one?”

 

Jon looked at Daenerys, “I like it. What about you?”

 

“I like it, I do. But if I can be a little picky, I don’t like having the dining area just there, in front of the front door like that. I don’t know, maybe I’m just used to the front door leading to a living area first or something.”

 

“You know we don’t have to make it a dining area if you don’t want. We can put a few sofas in that area and do a little switcharoo with the living space and the dining area.” Jon suggested.

 

“But the living room is a bit larger. And I like the size of a living area. The dining space is a bit small when compared to that. And honestly, it’s just big.”

 

“What’s big?” the realtor asked.

 

“All of it. Like five bedrooms? I don’t know unless I have four kids that’s kind of a lot of extra space. They are too small for some kind of gym makeover. Plus we both have gym memberships. We both are like fuckin models so we don’t really need an office area either. It’s a nice house but maybe something a little more… cozier?”

 

“I hear you, well lucky for you the rest of the houses will be smaller. This was the largest house you guys had on your list.”

 

The followed the realtor to the next house. And again Daenerys had a few nit-picky things she didn’t like. And they went to the next one then the next one. Before long they had visited about six houses already and she had at least one problem that was big enough to cross it off the list.

 

They took a break for lunch. And Jon drove to a sandwich shop nearby. As they got their sandwiches and sat down Jon asked her what was wrong.

 

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked as she bit into her food.

 

“I mean, you’ve turned down every house so far. We only have like three houses left. And you have these tiny things that you have an issue with and immediately dismiss it as an option.”

 

“So I’m picky. This is us buying a house Jon, It’s a big commitment. So why should I settle when I could be picky and find one that really suits what I’d like?”

 

“I’m not telling you to settle. But shit, you didn’t like that the fireplace wasn’t centered on the wall so we left. Those are quite… trivial reasons to be saying no to a whole house.” He sighed and leaned his chin on his hand, “Daenerys do you really want to move in together?”

 

“Yes, I do.” She huffed. “Why are you asking that?”

 

“Because I feel like you’re just trying to find reasons for this to take longer. Or to be harder. Cause if you can successfully deny all these houses then we’ll need to spend more time on finding new ones. And then we’ll have to set a date to see them. And who knows if you’ll pick those apart in the same way. Pushing this whole thing back further. If you don’t really want to, just tell me.”

 

“Jon… I do. Believe me, I meant it when I said it. To be honest I had been thinking about it for maybe a month now. But I guess I’m being picky not to set it back. And make it take longer to move in together, but because I just want it to be perfect.”

 

“You know I don’t particularly care about the small things about the houses. I don’t care if we do or don’t have a fireplace. The closet can be all yours if you want. I just want a roof with you and me under it.”

 

“I know you aren’t picky. But I feel like you and I are real.”

 

Jon pinches his skin, “yeah, seem pretty real to me.”

 

“I mean like real deal kinda real. Like I feel like once we move in together, that’s it. Like that’ll be the last time I move in with anyone else. And if we’re gonna be that permanent, I’d like it to be in a house that we don’t have to move from. My parents' house, they moved in after they got married. And haven’t left since. My brothers and I grew up in that same house. And once you and I move in, I’d like for it to be the same with us. To have one place to hold all of our future memories.”

 

Jon started laughing.

 

“I’m not joking Jon.”

 

“I know you’re not. I just didn’t expect you to see us like that. I guess I see the pickiness if you want it to be the house we stay… forever with kids and shit. But just keep in mind that no matter what little things you may not like now, most likely won’t matter when we do make those memories. When we have a kid or two running around. You’ll pay more mind to keep them from drawing on the walls and bumping their heads on the ends of furniture, then you will whether the windows are off-center on the wall. You’ll remember more about us sunbathing on the driveway then you will the color of the toilets. Which by the way we could change. Replacing a toilet is very possible. And that’s just the last thing, a lot of these things you don’t like, we could pay someone to change them to how you’d like it before moving in. It may take longer, but at least it will be perfect for you.”

 

“For us.” She corrected.

 

“What?”

 

“It will be perfect for us.” Daenerys smiled.

 

“Right, us. Now, do you promise to look at these last houses with more optimism?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll try to not be as picky, but I don’t guarantee anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww poor picky Daenerys, did you all like the chapter?


	51. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks to his family for more advice.

“Jon, hows the house search gone? Been a solid what? Month, since you guys chose to move in together?” Robb asked.

 

Jon smiled, “it’s been going good. We’ve finally chosen one that amazingly she liked the build… well, most of the build. We’ll be changing the layout of some of the rooms inside to fit her liking but overall really good. I’m just waiting on the call letting me know that it’s all done and that it’s all ours.”

 

“Fuck, I’m really happy for you guys. Really I am.”

 

“Yeah, I forgot to congratulate you two. Just remember to invite us for a housewarming party,” Talisa winked while rocking in her recliner.

 

“You’re definitely invited don’t worry. But you better invite us to your baby… everything.” Jon replied.

 

“Baby everything?” Robb asked a little confused.

 

“Yeah, like the shower and the gender reveal if you’re going to have a fancy one. The birth and the birthdays thereafter.” 

 

Robb made and ‘oh’ shape with his mouth, “of course, duh you’re also invited to those.”

 

“Not even a question,” Talisa added.

 

Jon took a sip from his cup, “so I came to ask for more advice… I guess. If that’s okay with you guys.”

 

They both nodded reassuring Jon that he wasn’t intruding or annoying them… yet.

 

“Well, we’re going to move in soon. But I’m not sure where we should go now. Like is it too soon to propose this close after just moving in together?”

 

“Yes!” Robb and Talisa both nearly yelled at the same time. Eliciting a laugh from all three of them.

 

“Okay, okay. Then what? Can I just do a waiting game now as to when is the right time?”

 

Robb rubbed his chin, “you’re going about this all wrong.”

 

“What do you mean, you’re the one who suggested testing her to see where she is.”

 

“I did, and you guys are now going to share a living space. That’s a big deal for you guys. And now you’re just going about this like a game where you’re trying to use all the right choices to get the ending you want. Passing all the levels ‘til you win. And if you do it like that... this is no longer a relationship. Or at least not one that you both deserve.”

 

Jon was about to say something in his defense but just sighed in defeat, “yeah…”

 

Talisa got up from her recliner and moved to sit next to Jon on the sofa. He could see her keeping her hand on her stomach even though she isn’t really showing yet. But the care in it made Jon smile at remembering that Robb was going to be a dad in like seven or six months from now.

 

“Look Jon, you love her that bit is obvious. And you want to make it permanent and become as committed as one can with rings and a contract-”

 

Jon tensed a little, “maybe avoid using words like ‘contract’ when talking about my intentions it’s not an attractive word.”

 

Talisa laughed, “my point is that you need to understand those are the two things you know right now. But you need to remember that you love her and your love for her is way more important than marriage. So if you never get married right, but you also never break up, that’s a win… not a loss. You need to keep in mind that maybe she doesn’t want to be married. It’s not the old ages, lots of people want a relationship and commitment but not necessarily want or need to have marriage be the parameter of their commitment.”

 

“You think she might not want marriage?” Jon asked, brows lifted in slight concern.

 

“I’m not saying I think she doesn’t. But I’m just saying don’t let marriage be your endpoint. Like, understand that you fucking love this woman and that you’d be with her married, unmarried, abandoned on a wooden raft at sea and on an isolated island.” Talisa elaborated.

 

“She’s saying don’t focus on proposing this hard when you should just enjoy your time together. I mean shit, you know it’s the right time to ask when you feel it. It’s cheesy but you have intuition and gut feelings. Go with your heart when you should ask the question not your brain. Otherwise, you’ll overthink it and fuck it up.” Robb added.

 

“Yup, exactly.” Talisa nodded her head.

 

Jon smiled, “you guys are good with advice. I knew I made the right choice in consulting you.”

 

Robb smirked, “you only ask us because we’re the only ones in a relationship.”

 

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, “maybe.”

 

Robb laughed but not long after they heard a knock on the door. Jon got up holding his hand out to Robb and Talisa.

 

“I got it.” 

 

 

He walked over to the front door and opened it. To his delighted surprise, Sansa was standing there.

 

“Jon? I didn’t know you were going to be here. This is Robb and T’s house right?”

 

Jon chuckled and stepped aside for her to walk in, “yes. You’ve come to the right place for them.”

 

“Sansa! Come give me a hug baby sister.” Robb stayed in his seat but held out his arms waiting for her to hug him.

 

“Lazy as always I see. You know when she starts having them crazy cravings you’ll need to haul ass to appease her.” Sansa remarked as she gave Robb the hug he wanted. “And stop calling me baby sister.”

 

Jon laughed, “he won’t stop calling you that.”

 

She sighed, “I know. But maybe telling him enough could change his mind someday. Anyway, I came over to bring you a congratulatory cake on your pregnancy news. I know, I’m late but I was all the way up north working and am finally getting some free time to come see you guys.”

 

“And Jon’s here so you got an extra sibling in it too.” Robb laughed.

 

“Of course. I was going to see him next.” She gave Jon a big hug, “hey you grumpy bear. How’s the blond bombshell doing?”

 

Jon scrunched his face, “Silver.”

 

“Silver?” Sansa asks.

 

“The silver bombshell. It’s not blond. And she’s doing fantastic.” Jon smiled.

 

Sansa smiles back, “silver. I’ll remember that next time I do a check-up on you two. Keep me in your loop also kay?”

 

“You wanna stay in my relationship loop?”

 

“Who do you think you’re asking? I wanna be in everyone's loop at all times.”

 

Everyone started laughing. Jon shuffled his fingers for a little then sighed.

 

“Okay then. Well me and my silver beauty… are moving in together.”

 

Sansa’s eyes got wide, “really? You’re not just making it up cause I said to keep me in the loop and nothing interesting is happening for you guys right now, right? Cause that’d be cruel.”

 

“No, no lie here.”

 

“Oh my god! You guys are getting like serious, serious then. I’m glad to hear things are going well with you guys. You’re always so gloomy and sitting in your sad boy hours. You deserve happiness.”

 

Jon smiled again. He never thought he felt it growing up but he definitely feels the love from his family. The smile Sansa gave him warmed him from the inside out. She used to be a lot colder towards him but is not as loving as ever.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Wedding bells in your near future?” Sansa winks.

 

“I hope so.” Jon blurts out.

 

 

“Wait, really? Like really near future? Oh my god! Dibs on planning the wedding.”

 

 

Jon’s eyes went a little wide. He hadn’t intended on saying that out loud.

 

“No, not in the near future. I just meant… in the future someday. You know the usual, hopes of a real relationship, not a temporary floozy.” Jon shrugs. He looks over at Robb who is holding up his hands in the “ok” shapes mockingly.

 

“Oh.” Sansa sounds, “well when it comes up let me know. I want details when you pop the question.”

 

“You’ll be… one of the first to know. I promise.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww more fluff for your asses. It's fluff season BOI'S. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as getting some Sansa. I mean Robb cool and all but we need the sister's amirite. I need to include more of the family, the family dynamics are always fun to write.


	52. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys unpack.

Jon drops the last box from the moving truck on the ground in the barely furnished living room.

 

“Fuck this shits heavy,” Jon grunts out as he stretches his shoulders.

 

Daenerys laughs as she starts pushing the boxes around into different sections on the ground.

 

“I said be careful. What is it they say… lift with your knees not back.”

 

“Mhm, what are you doing anyway? You’ve been pushing boxes around while I was hauling them in here… alone by the way.”

 

“I’m organizing the boxes. So that pile over there is things labeled kitchen. Those are the bedroom things and these are for the bathrooms. I’m organizing which boxes goes to which rooms.”

 

“Oh, so which pile have you finished?”

 

“The bathroom boxes,” she then smirked. “So you can start unpacking them and putting things away in the bathroom if you want.”

 

Jon puts his hands on his hips, “oh can I?”

 

“Yup, have fun.”

 

Jon shakes his head as he picks up the first box and starts heading up the stairs. He put the box down in the bathroom connected to their masters. He cut the tape and opened the top.

 

“What is all of this?” He mumbled as he started pulling out some of the items.

 

He grabbed a pink sponge that was attached at the end of a stick. Then he started pulling out a bunch of fancy glass bottles.

 

“This is for the bathroom right?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

He turned his head towards the door. Then held up one of the bottles.

 

“Then what is this for?” 

 

She walked over and grabbed it, “for my face.” Then ran her finger across his. “You could use this too.”

 

He moved her hand away and touched his own face, “what’s wrong with my face?” He mumbled.

 

She laughed, “fine go and bring up more of the bathroom boxes. I’ll unpack them here. You can start with the kitchen appliances. I’m sure you know where those will go.”

 

“I can unpack these things.”

 

She held up her face scrub, “where does this go?”

 

Jon squinted and looked around on the bathroom counter. “That’s a trick question right? You’d just put it on the counter somewhere.”

 

“Wrong. Now go unpack the kitchen things.” She saw his confused expression. Then gave him a big kiss. “Kitchen please.”

 

He smiled, “fine. I mean two rooms at a time will make it quicker anyway.”

 

He walked back down and to the kitchen. He started moving the boxes in the kitchen group into the kitchen. Once he moved all of them he started opening the boxes. He started placing down the plates and bowls in the cabinets. Then started placing the silverware in the drawers.

 

He started placing a few more of the items away until he had empty packing boxes. Then started to cut the tape and flatten and fold them. He pushed them into trash bags and then started moving more boxes to the bedroom. As he dropped the last bedroom labeled box, he headed to the bathroom to check on Daenerys.

 

“What’s taking you so long?” He asked.

 

“I’m organizing my nail polishes by color, it takes a while to find a good order to put it in.”

 

“Why does that matter?” Jon chuckled.

 

“Hey, I need it to look good not just put away.”

 

“Just put them on the shelf. How many of those have you actually used? You probably use the same three or four.”

 

“Pshh, boys,” Daenerys muttered. “I’m almost done, relax.”

 

He walked back and was opening some boxes. He kept opening them until he found the hangers and clothes. He started putting the hangers in the shared walk-in closet. He put them on both sides making it even so that he had the same amount of hangers as her. Then he started hanging up some of his clothes, starting with his coats and jackets. Then the long-sleeved tops.

 

The dressers and the bed were already brought up to the room. All of the big items were the first things brought in. So he just went over and put the sheets, pillows, and covers on. And then put the rest of his clothes away in the dressers.

 

Daenerys was already starting to put some of her clothes away but Jon knew to not touch her side, not knowing how she wanted to organize her clothes. 

 

After a long day, they both sat back on the sofa, dripping in sweat. Jon had gotten a few scratches on his hand.

 

“Are we done?” Daenerys huffed with heavy breaths.

 

“No. I mean we are today. But we still have a few unpacked boxes in some rooms.”

 

She started to stand up, “well let’s get the unpacking done.”

 

He reached over and grabbed her waist and pulled her back on his lap, “don’t go. We can finish it later.”

 

“Why later when we can do it now?”

 

He trailed kisses up one of her arms in between his words, “I’ve got something else in mind right now.”

 

“Really? But I’m all sweaty and gross.”

 

“You’re not sweating, you’re glistening.”

 

She smiled, “very clever. I like that.” She leaned her head down and rested her forehead on his, “we’re both glistening. I can feel it on my forehead.” She giggled.

 

Jon laughed, “I can feel it too. Maybe a shower will do us some good.”

 

She started to scoot over and sat on the sofa next to him then tapped his thigh, “you can go first.”

 

“First?” He stood up and held out his hand for her, “I meant we could shower together.”

 

She saw his cheeky grin and gave one of her own, “oh. I must have not heard you correctly then. I’m okay with that.”

 

As she stood he picked her up in his arms. Then started heading up the stairs.

 

“Two birds with one shower. We can get clean and christen the new house in one go.”

 

She cocked her eyebrow, “one go? We’ll need more than one go.”

 

“Anything for my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, more fluff. Hope you liked this one tho :P


	53. Housewarming Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys get surprised.

They were watching tv in the bedroom. They finally got the electronics all set up and were now just laying in bed watching cartoons together. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a little squeeze.

 

She started laughing, “what are you doing?”

 

Jon laid his head on her shoulder, “I was just thinking about something.”

 

“About what?”

 

“This moment we’re having right now.”

 

She looked over at him, “are we having a moment?”

 

He smirked, “yeah. Just laying down and watching tv with the woman I love… it’s a good moment.”

 

“How sweet. I guess this is a good scenario we’re in right now.” She kisses his cheek, “we could always make it better.”

 

Jon chuckles, “how would we make it better?”

 

She smirks and kisses his neck, “you still don’t know?”

 

He closes his eyes and smiles, “no. I’m going to need you to continue.”

 

As she was slowly bringing her kisses across his body they both halted when the doorbell rang.

 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Jon asks.

 

Daenerys purses her lips, “if I was, I wouldn’t have been starting this.”

 

“Right. Wait here, I’ll go see who it is.” He got up and pulled on his sweat pants that were discarded on the floor. 

 

“Get rid of them fast.” Daenerys playfully demanded.

 

He went down the stairs and heard another doorbell ring. He quickly opened the front door.

 

“Oh, hey Robb… and Talisa.”

 

Robb had a big smile on his face and a potted plant in his hands. He held out the plant towards Jon.

 

“This is for you and Daenerys. A housewarming gift.”

 

“Thanks.” Jon took it and then they both came in. 

 

Jon was a little shocked at their arrival. But Robb and Talisa didn’t seem to notice his slight awkwardness.

 

“Wow, this is a nice place. Have you finished unpacking?” Talisa asked.

 

“Not completely, but we’ve gotten most of it done now.”

 

Jon just idly followed as they took a look around. He still had the plant in his hands, it was a little too large to put on a counter or table. So he set it down on the side table by one of the sofas.

 

They must have been talking for a little too long cause Daenerys had come down the stairs looking for Jon.

 

“What’s taking you so long-” She froze at the entrance of the kitchen. She pulled her shirt down to hide her panties. “Oh hey Robb. Talisa it’s good to see you.”

 

Jon quickly went to stand in front of Daenerys. He slowly backed away with Daenerys.

 

“We’ll be right back.”

 

They both rushed up the stairs and back into their bedroom. Daenerys fell back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

 

“They didn’t see anything right?” Daenerys asks.

 

Jon laughed, “there’s nothing to see.”

 

She got up and shoved him causing them both to laugh, “shut up.”

 

“I’ll go get rid of them.”

 

“No, you can’t do that.” Daenerys stops him.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because they just want to see the house and hang for a little. It would be a little rude to have them leave, don’t you think?”

 

Jon put on a shirt, “fine. But I was eager earlier. Don’t forget that.”

 

Daenerys laughed as she put on her pants, “definitely not.”

 

They went down stairs and heard the a knock at the door. Jon and Daenerys shared a confused expression before going over to open it.

 

“Sansa… What are you doing here?”

 

She laughed, “Robb told me to come over for a housewarming party. I brought wine.”

 

She walked in and Daenerys looked at Jon, “did you forget that you planned a housewarming party?”

 

Jon rubbed his head, “maybe? I don’t really think I did. I haven’t been drunk recently have I? This seems like a plan I’d make while drunk, and only drunk.”

 

She laughed, “maybe we should just have one? I mean we already have three surprise guests.”

 

Jon laughed, “this is like the hobbit. When all the dwarves slowly kept showing up at Bilbo’s house without him knowing why.”

 

Daenerys just smiled.

 

“You haven’t read it?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“You haven’t watched it?”

 

She kissed him, “let’s get ready for a party. We can watch the Hobbit later ok. I’m going to invite Missandei. You should invite Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cock blocked how sad lmfao. Hope you enjoyed this one, the party starts next chapter :D


	54. Housewarming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get their last guests for the party.

The doorbell went off again. Jon looked over and Daenerys, “it must be Sam. He’s the last person we invited that hasn’t come over yet.”

 

He walks over and opens the door. Sam was standing there with a bowl of food wrapped up. Gilly was next to him with little Sam.

 

“Hey. I’m so glad you could come.”

 

Sam smiled, “You kind of gave a late invite. I hope it’s not because you forgot about me.”

 

Jon laughed, “I invited everyone late. I honestly didn’t know we were doing this but my brother came and kind of had it all set up basically.”

 

They walked in and Jon grabbed the bowl, “what’s this?”

 

“It’s my chili.” Gilly answered.

 

Jon lifted it a little and smelled it, “I didn’t know you could cook. It looks good. Everyone is chilling in the living room right now, go join them. I’ll go put this on the table, thankfully It’s set up.”

 

He walked over to the dining room and put the bowl down. He saw that Daenerys must have put out all the dishes already. He counted them to make sure there was enough for everyone.

 

He peeked into the living room and counted everyone to match the plates on the table. There was Robb and Talisa. Sansa had shown up from an invite from Robb. Missandei came then Sam, Gilly and little Sam just arrived. Him and Daenerys. His other siblings said they couldn’t show up, busy with work that day which he was fine with. The dining room wasn’t big enough to accommodate everyone.

 

He enters the living room and sits next to Sam, who was in a conversation with robb. Sansa, Daenerys, Talisa and Gilly were talking separately together.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Jon asks.

 

“I was just asking Sam how the Citadel was.”

 

“Oh right. It was your dream wasn’t it?” Jon asks.

 

“Yeah. I mean it was cool and exciting at first, but I don’t know. It wasn’t all I had hoped it to be. I left but I might try and go back later, depends on if the professors are changed later.”

 

Sam then glanced over at the girls at the other end of the room. Robb and Jon followed his eyes.

 

“We are the luckiest guys aren’t we?” Robb asks.

 

“Too lucky,” Jon said.

 

“You’re going to have a baby too right?” Sam asks Robb.

 

“Yeah. I’m excited, but I’m also kind of scared. It’s another human that will be a future adult that contributes to society, that’s a big fucking deal you know.”

 

Sam chuckled, “you know it’s not as hard as you probably think. It’s not easy, but as long as you trust your instinct, you’ll most likely get it right. I thought it would be hard for me but little Sam is a blessing to care for.”

 

Jon smiled as he watched Daenerys laugh with the girls.

 

-

 

Talisa then brought her attention to Gilly, “spill it. I need to know the tricky bits of being a mother.”

 

Gilly smiled, “It’s not tricky. I mean you teach them what you believe to be right and wrong. You make sure they aren’t hungry. Clean them and play with them. And you’re doing it right.” She looked down at little Sam in her arms, “just don’t forget that they don’t stay small forever.”

 

Talisa sighs, “that’s a relief. You make it sound easy though, I might still freak out later.” She looks over and Daenerys, “I might call you a lot for help. Do you think you can handle that?”

 

Daenerys laughs, “I don’t have a lot of experience with babies but I’ll help you if you ask for it.”

 

Talisa looks at Gilly, “I’m will resist asking you cause you have a kid of your own to keep your eye on.”

 

“It’s fine. You can always call me if you have any questions.”

 

Talisa then smirks towards Daenerys, “so, do you think you and Jon will be having a kid?”

 

“What? I mean we just moved in together, it’s a bit rash if I was thinking about that.”

 

“Not now, I just mean like that’s what you both want right? Or do you both not want kids?”

 

Daenerys looked over at Jon, she saw him already looking her way. She smiled then looked away. 

 

“I don’t know. We checked if I was capable of carrying. I want a kid at some point, I just don’t know when I’d be ready for it.”

 

Sansa finally laughed, “well when you figure out that you’re ready for a big commitment, let Jon know. You need to keep your line of communication completely open on these types of things. No guessing how they feel bullshit.”

 

Daenerys giggled, “yeah. I will.”

 

They all eventually got to eating. They were cooking a few things but were now eating. They all had fun and close conversations. Robb and Talisa set up a day for them to babysit little Sam for practice. Sam and Gilly were more than happy to have a day for themselves without worrying about having to accomodate for a little kid.

 

They ate for a couple of hours. As everyone was starting to leave Daenerys and Jon began cleaning up. As she was washing the dishes and he was drying them off and putting them away he looked over at her.

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

She smiled, “yeah. We should spend more time with everyone.”

 

He nodded, “tonight was really eye opening for me.”

 

“Was it?”

 

“My brother and my best friend are actually starting families now. I’m getting to that age where people I know are actually growing up.”

 

She glanced over at him as he spoke.

 

“It makes me want to catch up with them.”

 

“Jon you don’t-” She tried to comfort him but he continued.

 

“But I realized during dinner, I don’t need to feel as though I’m competing. You and I are happy which is all we need.” He looked over at her with a big grin, “so what if we take longer than the others, our love is just as real now as it will be later. So I’m willing to flesh our lives out and make sure we don’t do something on whims.”

 

She smiled, but him talking about them going slow… it left her feeling a little disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oouu now she wants to go faster while he takes it slow? How do yall feel?


	55. Too Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany talks to Missandei.

“Hey Dany,” Missandei cheerfully greets.

 

Daenerys smiles and gets up from her seat to hug Missandei. They both sit down at the table.

 

“I’ve ordered you a sandwich already if that’s fine.” Daenerys informs her.

 

“Oh, yeah that’s fine. So, what is it you want to talk to me about?”

 

“How do you know I wanted to talk to you about something?”

 

Missandei laughs as she shrugs her jacket off and places it on the back of her seat, “I’m your best friend. I know you better than you probably know about yourself.”

 

Daenerys sighs, “ah, I’m not shocked. You’ve always been good at reading my thoughts.”

 

Missandei nods, “that and you always play with your hands when you’re about to ask me for advice or my thoughts on something.”

 

Daenerys looked at her hands, she was moving her fingers around each other. She stopped and laid her hands flat on the table. Looking back at Missandei with a small smirk.

 

“Anyway. I don’t know if it’s asking for advice or just… letting my thoughts out to someone I feel comfortable with.”

 

“Uh oh, what’s the issue now?”

 

Daenerys lightly laughed, “the issue I guess is that I no longer know what the fuck I want.”

 

Missandei raised her eyebrows, “I am going to need a little more information than that, to help you out.”

 

“You remember the little party, gathering or whatever we had about a month ago?”

 

Missandei nodded as she took a sip from her water.

 

“Well Jon had told me after everyone left that he was willing to go slow. To make sure we don’t rush into rash decisions. And I’m sure that tone came from me, I don’t doubt I was probably giving off vibes of taking our time and shit.”

 

“Sounds like some shit you’d tell the person you’re with,” Missandei laughs.

 

Daenerys glares for a split second before continuing, “I know. But still when he told me that… I felt off. Like I wanted to hear something else. I’m not saying I want to marry him tomorrow or get pregnant next week. But on any other level to move the relationship forward a little faster rather than slower. I don’t know where that would go next, since we’ve already moved in together. But… I don’t know.”

 

Missandei sits in silence for a little while, contemplating what Daenerys told her. She drank more of her water before speaking.

 

“Look, this type of thing is something you should talk to him about not me. If you don’t talk to him about this type of stuff, you won’t be able to let him know what you are feeling or wanting.”

 

“I know. I’m not saying I won’t ever tell him how I feel about it. I just wanted any potential advice or for you to let me know if my concerns are stupid and not worth mentioning.”

 

“Well shit, you know how to make a bestie blush.” Missandei smiled, “I don’t know what the next step after moving in that is also not marriage. But you know who might know? Jon, that’s why he is someone you need to have this conversation with. But if you want my advice first, I’d recommend that you get more involved with the family. Make Jon a bigger part of yours and have Jon make you a bigger part of his. Does any of his siblings have birthdays coming up? Or isn’t one of his brothers having a kid?”

 

“Yeah, Robb and Talisa. You met her at our house.”

 

“Right, her. She was lovely, but maybe get closer with her. Hang out with her and talk about the family. Spend a lot of time with Jon and both of your families. The better you both get along with the most important people in both of your lives, the closer you and Jon will inevitably get. Or in your words, the relationship with go a little faster. Who knows maybe you’ll want to get married sooner than you think right now.”

 

Daenerys sighed and sat back in her seat.

 

“Was it not what you wanted to hear?” Missandei asks.

 

“It’s not that. It’s really good advice actually. I just don’t think it’s going to work out that easily.”

 

Missandei rolled her eyes, “Dany life isn’t easy. You have it easier than most, but even for you it isn’t going to glide smoothly with everything you want to do. But you love Jon, you really do. I’ve never known you to care about a relationship this much before. So you’ll soon learn that it doesn’t have to be easy, it just has to be difficult but difficult with the person you love.”

 

Daenerys smirked.

 

“What’s that look on your face about?”

 

“Oh nothing. You’re just really good at advice.”

 

Missandei smiled, “thank you. I am, aren’t I? Next time you’ll be paying a fee.”

 

“A fee? Can I at least have the friends and family discount?”

 

Missandei tapped her fingers on the table and pretended to think about it.

 

“Harsh. I thought we were family,” Daenerys puts her hand on her heart and feigns being hurt.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re definitely family. You get all the discounts.”

 

Daenerys smiles, “so now it’s your turn. How’s it going with that guy Grey?”

 

Missandei shakes her head, “no ma’am. We are not talking about me right now.”

 

“What? No fair. You probably know too much about my relationship to be honest. It’s only fair if I get a little nibble about yours.”

 

Missandei smirks, “It’s going fucking great. We are planning a trip to Naath soon.”

 

“Really? How nice.” Daenerys pauses for a minute. She starts thinking about it and wonders if a little trip or vacation would be a good idea for her and Jon.

 

Missandei shakes her from her thoughts and gives Daenerys a knowing smile, “go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Missandei <3


	56. Let's Go On A Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys suggests a trip.

“Hey Jon.” She walks over and kisses him on the cheek.

 

He smiles as he flips the pancake in the pan, “why are you so happy this morning?”

 

She holds onto his arm and leans against him. Looking down at the pancakes. He’s gotten good at cooking lately. She smiles as she remembers the surprise dinner he had made her when she got home last night.

 

“I have many reasons to start waking up happy. Don’t you think?”

 

He puts the pancake on the nearby plate then pours syrup on it. Then pour the remaining batter on the pan. She loves the smell that surrounds her in the kitchen.

 

“I agree. You and I are a lucky bunch. Those are yours by the way.” He pointed to the plate he had just finished with the spatula.

 

“Thank you.” She takes the plate to the dining table. 

 

Jon shortly joins her with his own pancakes. They sit opposite of each other, they don’t talk much while they eat. But she must have been acting off and he noticed it.

 

“Are you okay?” Jon asks.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Jon squints at her in disbelief, “you can say that in that tone and think I’ll believe it do you?”

 

She laughs, “I’m fine really. I just want to ask you something.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“So, we have both not been working lately. We both have been having a ton of free time, so I thought maybe we could use some of it to go on a trip.”

 

“A trip? Where do you want to go?”

 

“I don’t know. I wanted to know if you had anywhere you wanted to visit.”

 

Jon looked down at his pancakes for a couple minutes. She continued to eat but eagerly watching him. She doesn’t know how she should gauge his reaction.

 

“Do you have anywhere you want to go Jon?” She asks again.

 

“I mean, I haven’t been to Winterfell for a while.”

 

“Winterfell?”

 

“Yeah. I have lived here for a while but we used to live in Winterfell. It was cold most days but I never minded the cold.”

 

She smiled, “we can go to Winterfell if you want.”

 

Jon laughed, “It’s going to be cold right now. Are you going to constantly let me know just how cold you are?”

 

She ripped a small piece of her pancake and threw it at him.

 

“Hey, you got syrup on my chest.”

 

She smirked, “I’m sorry, should I lick it off for you?”

 

Jon smiled as he grabbed napkins off the table, “tempting, but these will do just fine.”

 

“No fun. Anyway, how about it?”

 

Jon continued to think while he was wiping the syrup off. She finished her pancakes and brought her dish to the sink. Then turned around waiting for his answer.

 

He put the napkin down onto the table, “okay. It would be nice to go back and see what all has changed.”

 

She smiled and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging his back as he was still sitting. Kissing him on the cheek again.

 

“Yay!! We’re going to Winterfell! I need to start packing.” Then ran off back up the stairs.

 

Jon shook his head as he continued to eat and let out a muffled, “cutie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. If castles were warmer then they look on the show, I'd live in Winterfell.


	57. Winterfell, Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to leave.

Jon walked over to a hall closet, pulling out a couple duffle bags and suitcases. Carrying them back into the bedroom. Daenerys was busy pulling out the clothes she wanted to bring and folding them on the bed.

 

He grabbed one of the suitcases and placed it on the empty side of the bed. He started to place the clothes she already folded in.

 

“I can do that. You should start pulling out the clothes you wanna bring.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m not in any particular hurry. Our train leaves tomorrow.” He smiled, “I may be slow, but I’m not that slow.”

 

 

“I wasn’t saying it to speed it up.” She smirked, “then I’ll have to help you back. Otherwise I’m an asshole now.”

 

 

Jon laughed, “what’s the point of a relationship if you don’t try to one up each other in affection?”

 

 

Daenerys shook her head while she continued to fold her clothes, “you’re not supposed to do that. Just be genuine in your actions.”

 

 

Jon gave her a small glance, genuine actions. He smiled to himself, “you sound like a romantic.”

 

“We’re all romantics Jon. Some people just have better experiences with it than others.”

 

He snapped his fingers, “preach.”

 

She threw the shirt in her hand at him, “shut up.”

 

They finished packing. They brought the bags down, putting them by the front door. Jon pulled his phone out and called a car service. Reserving a car to come pick them up at seven in the morning.

 

She sat back on one of the recliners. Pulling the lever at the side, reclining it back.

 

He came into the living room and laughed when he saw her. He walked over and softly rubbed her head behind the chair. She let out a soft moan.

 

“All that packing make you tired?” He mocks.

 

“Mmm, I’m not tired. Just relaxing.”

 

“Well we’ll have to go to bed early tonight so that we make sure we wake up on time to get ready before the car comes.”

 

“I know. I hate early mornings.”

 

Jon laughed, “no one likes mornings.”

 

She looked at her phone, “it’s almost eight. Maybe we should go sleep now.”

 

“Good idea.” He walked around the chair and picked her up off of the recliner. She gave a surprised yelp. He continued up the stairs.

 

“What are you doing?” She asks.

 

“Going to bed. What else?”

 

He made it to the foot of their bed and lowered her down on it. She moved her hair out of her face and looked at him.

 

“That was extra.”

 

Jon just smiled and dropped his pants. Daenerys rolled her eyes then smirked.

 

“We still have like ten minutes before it’s eight.”

 

-

 

She opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly adjusting after being asleep. Jon was lying next to her, his arm was flung across her stomach. She reached for her phone to check the time.

 

It was five.

 

She started to shake Jon, “wake up. We need to start getting ready.”

 

Jon groaned into the pillow, “you take the first shower. Wake me up after.”

 

She slipped out of the bed, “okay. I’ll try not to take too long.”

 

She rushed to the bathroom, after her shower she came to wake Jon back up. But he was already up. After she walked out of the bathroom, she saw him zoom past her. She walked went to her dresser and plucked a few items of clothes.

 

Walking over to quickly put a little bit of makeup on. Jon came out and got dressed. They went downstairs and both of them grabbed the sandwiches they bought for a quick breakfast yesterday. She pulled her phone back out to check on their time.

 

6:47

 

They stood on the kitchen and quickly ate.

 

Jon saw Daenerys starting to eat a little slower. Her eyes seemingly glued to it. “Are you okay?”

 

She, snapped out of her daze, looked at him, “yeah. I’m just excited. I don’t know what we can do there.”

 

Jon smiled, “I know Winterfel like the back of my hand. I’ve already got a few things that I want us to do when we get there.”

 

“That’s reassuring. You said it would be cold right?”

 

“Yeah, expect some snow.”

 

She smiled, “I have never seen snow.”

 

His eyes got wide, “really? You’ve traveled around a lot.”

 

“Not to places with snow though.”

 

Jon grinned, “I can’t wait to see your expression when you see it then.”

 

They soon heard a car starts honking outside, “that must be the car.”

 

They quickly finished and grabbed the bags. Heading out the front door. They put the bags into the trunk and began the drive to the train station. Arriving and finally getting seated in the train. They both sat back and let out a sigh.

 

Jon turned his head and looked at Daenerys, “here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they gooo, Winterfell should be fun!


	58. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys take the train.

They were both sat in private seating. A little booth for just them two. They had four more hours left on the ride before they would get there. They had been chatting, Jon mainly was telling her about his time in Winterfell.

 

Telling stories of things he did and situations he would find himself in. They were having fun thus far on the train. Jon looked over and saw a few people walking out of the dining cart.

 

“Hey, do you want to go eat now? It’s been a couple of hours since we last ate anything.”

 

Daenerys sat back and laid her hand on her stomach. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. She squinted, it appeared she was thinking about something.

 

“Yeah, I could eat.”

 

He laughed, “okay. Let’s go.”

 

They both got up and walked over to the entrance to the next cart. When they went through, it looked pretty much the same. Just with tables so people could eat. They went over to an empty one and sat down. Daenerys tugged on the tablecloth, flattening it a little more. Clearing it of some of the crinkles.

 

 

Shortly after a waiter came by to take their orders. They both decided on simple sandwiches. She moved the window shutter, opening it a little more so that she could look out.

 

 

There wasn’t any snow yet, but the slightly fogged windows let them know it was already much colder. Jon put his hands to his mouth and blew hot breath onto them. Then moved his finger to the window.

 

 

He started to draw something into the fogged window. Daenerys watched his fingers sliding across the glass. A few more lines later he brought his hand back down. Leaning on his elbows.

 

“There. Now it’s snowing.”

 

He had drawn clouds at the top of the pane. Then little dots for the snow falling onto a thick bed of snow at the bottom of the window. With the fog, it was almost like snow. Daenerys laughed.

 

“I think you’re missing something.” She then started to draw on the window herself.

 

 

Jon watched her now as she drew. Dragging her finger into circular motions. A few lines here and there before stopping.

 

 

“There, now we’re complete.”

 

Jon looked at the snowman that she added on one side of the window, “how did I forget that?”

 

 

Daenerys shrugged smuggly, “I may have not seen snow but I’ve participated in a winter theme fashion show. They had fake snow on the runway and little snowmen on the edge of the stage.”

 

 

Jon laughed, “winter theme but no real snow outside? Sounds about right.”

 

 

Their food arrived. They both got the same pulled pork sandwiches. Daenerys rubbed her shoulders, the cold from the outside was slowly making its way inside. But luckily the heating on the train was fairly good.

 

They ate then returned back to their seats in the main cart. He could tell she was getting cold, he laughed earlier when she chose to put on a short tee for the train. He bent down to his duffle he brought on. And pulled out one of the blankets he brought.

 

 

He sat on the seat by her and wrapped the blanket around them. He pulled her over with his arm. She was leaning on him, holding him with her arms.

 

Jon kisses her forehead, “Better?”

 

She hums, “much.”

 

He was going to keep talking but could hear her starting to go to sleep. He just grinned and tried to do the same. They still had a few more hours, plenty of time to take a nap.

 

Jon felt a small tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and it was the train attendant. He rubbed his eyes and tried to not wake Daenerys.

 

“Sorry to bother you sir, but I just wanted to let you know that the train will be arriving in about thirty minutes.”

 

 

Jon nodded, “thank you.”

 

He sat up a little more and looked at the window. The artificial snow had disappeared, with the whole window foggy again. He wiped it with his hand to look out. The sun was almost setting, but he smiled as he saw outside.

 

They were definitely north. Jon softly shook Daenerys. She was mumbling for five more minutes. He laughed, and continued to try and wake her.

 

 

“Train is going to stop soon. Come on, wake up Daenerys.”

 

She started to open her eyes, wiping them. Feeling for eye crusties. She looked a tired still but was starting to be more lively. He started laughing as she took her head off of his shoulder.

 

 

“What are you laughing about?”

 

 

“Your face… there's a red mark on this side of your face.” He ran his finger down the left side of her face. There was a red mark with slight indentations from his shirt.

 

She smiled, “It is what it is. The sleep was still good, so I guess everyone will know I slept well.”

 

He still had a smile on his face and took her chin in his hands, tilting her head towards the window. She leaned forward to get a better look. She wiped the window with the blanket to make her view a little more clear.

 

He watched as she saw the snow outside. The ground out from that side of the train was covered in a thick blanket themselves. The snow covering the grass below it.

 

 

“Wow. It kind of shimmers or like sparkles when the sun hits it.”

 

“Yeah, remember the golden rule with snow though.”

 

She looked over at him a little confused, “there’s a rule?”

 

 

He nodded, leaning in to whisper in her ear so that no one near them could hear.

 

 

“Don’t eat the yellow snow.”

 

She pushed him away, he leaned back laughing. Then shrugged, “I’m not wrong. If it’s yellow, then it’s no longer just snow.”

 

She smirked, “I know. It then turns into the world’s worst snow cone flavor.”

 

Jon laughed, “yeah. That’s for sure.”

 

 

They continued to look out the window. The train was now coming up to the station. Jon put the blanket away and zipped his bag. Everyone was getting off and once Jon and Daenerys went down the stairs. Daenerys got a better look at the snow. 

 

 

She walked off and rubbed her shoes on the snow. Jon smiled as he watched her playing in snow for her first time. She bent down and put it on the snow.

 

“Careful, it’s not good to keep your hands in the snow for too long without gloves.”

 

“Don’t worry dad.” She mocked.

 

He rolled his eyes, then walked over to get the rest of their bags from the train. As his back was turned to her he felt something hit his back. He reached over and felt a cold patch of snow on his sweater.

 

 

He turned around and saw Daenerys with another snowball in her hands. She had a big grin on her face. He watched her bounce a small snowball then dropped his bag to make one of his own. But as he was getting up with his own, she pelted his chest.

 

“That’s it.” He threw his snowball at her but she moved out of the way.

 

“Ha, I thought you said you grew up in the snow.” She continued to tease.

 

Jon walked over to another big pile of snow then slipped. He started to yell out for her. She ran over to him quickly.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay Jon? Did you fall on your leg weird? Do I need to call for-”

 

Just then he reached up and grabbed her waist. Pulling her down and rolling her into a pile of snow. He was tossing the snow on her.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

She blew her hair out of her face, she was shaking as she laid on the snow. He was kneeling over her with a big satisfied smile. She grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in his face.

 

He shook his head, rubbing it. She then got off the ground, wiping the snow off of her clothes. She grabbed her bag and her suitcase.

 

“Come on.” She then paused before entering the station, “oh and I think that snow looked a little… yellow.”

 

He laughed at first then saw a woman walking her dog nearby. She laughed as his eyes widened and he splashed water on his face from his water bottle. Wiping it vigorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be cute, was it a success?


	59. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon takes her to do something fun.

They got out of the taxi and headed into the hotel. He had booked a room in a very popular hotel. People called it the Winterfell Castle. It was built to look like an old timey castle that even locals liked to stay in every once and awhile.

 

They checked in and headed to the elevator. Jon wanted to get one of the rooms higher up. They are generally bigger and nicer rooms.

 

 

“Wow, Jon. This place is beautiful.”

 

 

He smiled, “It is, isn’t it. We were lucky they had any rooms available now. They tend to be much busier this time a year.”

 

 

She grinned, “this vacation came at the perfect timing I guess.”

 

 

The elevator stopped and they got out. The room was at the end of the hall. There were only a few different rooms on the floor. He unlocked the door and they entered. It was very nice. Bit of an older style but very cozy. Felt like a home.

 

 

“We should go sleep. I’ve got plans that you’ll want to be well rested for.” Jon said.

 

 

“Okay.” She turned to Jon, “maybe a little fooling around first?”

 

 

Jon smirked, “Well, I’ve always got time for that.”

 

 

They both dropped their bags and ran off to the bedroom. 

 

 

When the next morning came, Jon peeled his eyes open to check the time. It was still early so he didn’t bother getting up yet. So he slept for a couple more hours. Once they finally got up, he told her to dress up in something warm.

 

 

They put on thick sweaters and coats. Jon held out gloves that he had bought before she woke. She smiled as she put them on, “why do I need gloves?”

 

 

He just smiled and told her, “It's a little surprise. Come on. I called for another taxi to take us there.”

 

Getting into the taxi she looked out of the window. She enjoyed the area. It was a smaller town that Kings Landing. Less people but they all seem to be friendly with each other.

 

 

“You must have enjoyed it here.”

 

 

Jon smiled, “I did. I mean I was a bit of an ass towards the end before moving. But everyone basically is family to one another. I’d be shocked if some of them forgot my name.”

 

 

“Oh so you were popular around here huh?”

 

 

He scratched his beard while looking out of the same window on her side, “not necessarily. But people don’t have a big variety of grocery stores to go shop at. Or that many coffee shops and what not. So even just running errands, you’d run into someone who’ll you’ll just tend to learn their names and remember what they usually get.”

 

 

She smiled, “This is the type of place I’d want to raise a kid. Sounds like the perfect surroundings to grow up in.”

 

 

He grinned, “maybe we should move here someday.”

 

 

She reached for his hand and held it, “maybe we should.”

 

 

After a bit more driving, the taxi stopped. They both got out and he lead her by holding her hand. They went up some stairs.

 

 

“Where are we?” She asks again.

 

 

“A park.”

 

 

“You wanted to take me to a park today?”

 

 

They continued up the stairs, “the park usually has a special feature while it’s this cold.”

 

They finally reached the top and he watched her reaction. Her eyes widened a little then looked at Jon.

 

 

“Ice rink.”

 

 

He nodded, “there’s no way I was going to not take you ice skating while we were here.”

 

 

She shuffled her feet, “I don’t know how to.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you out. Just hold my hand.”

 

 

They went down and rented skates. Jon helped her put them on and tie them.

 

 

“Are they tight?” He asked.

 

She moved her ankle, “yeah. Is it supposed to be this tight?”

 

 

“They need to be sturdy. Can’t have your ankles or feet moving around too much while you on the ice. Don’t want to hurt them.”

 

 

Once they made their way over to the ice. Jon went first, taking the covers off of the blades then stepping in. He skated around a little, making sure he had a good feel for the skates before coming back to help Daenerys.

 

 

“Ok come on.” He held out his hand.

 

 

She took the covers off of hers then slowly stepped on. She then fell, her legs splayed out. He quickly pulled her back up and held one hand in his and brought her other hand onto the edge.

 

“Here, let’s start with having you hold onto this wall. Then slowly skate around holding it.”

 

 

She started moving her feet but kept almost losing her balance over and over again. He stayed close though to keep her from fully falling. After a few times around, she was starting to balance herself on the ice.

 

“Okay, now give me your other hand.”

 

“Uh, are you sure? I think I like the wall.”

 

“Come on Daenerys. You’re doing good, we got to try skating without holding onto the siding at least once.”

 

 

She sighed, “fine.” Then took her hand off of the wall.

 

 

He grabbed her hands and was slowly moving his feet. He was slowly skating backwards while she didn’t move her feet.

 

 

“Keep your feet parallel.”

 

 

“I’m trying.”

 

But with her toes pointing out slightly. Her legs were starting to spread as they kept moving.

 

 

Jon laughed, “move your feet or you’ll fall.”

 

 

She lifted a foot to move it inwards then her other foot still on the ice slipped back. She fell backwards, still holding Jon’s hands and bringing him down to the ice too.

 

She rubs the back of her head, “fuck that hurt.”

 

He winced as he got back up to his feet. He rubbed his knees, “it’s not a real day of ice skating without a few new bruises.”

 

 

She held her hands out and Jon pulled her back up. She slipped again and fell against him. He held her up though. Keeping them from falling again. He started laughing.

 

“Stop laughing at me.”

 

 

He slowly backed away still holding her hands, “I wasn’t. You’re doing pretty good considering this is your first time.”

 

“Now you’re just being nice.”

 

“I mean it. It’s not an easy thing to do. People don’t just know how to adjust the way they move and keep their balance on blades, on thick ice.”

 

 

After a few more hours of ice skating, she was now able to skate without holding both of Jon’s hands. They were holding hands while skating around the rink. They were still going slowly because she couldn’t go that fast yet.

 

“I think I got this.” She told Jon.

 

He raised his eyebrows, “are you sure?”

 

She nodded, “let go of my hand.”

 

He smiled and took his hand away from hers. She was standing there a little awkwardly at first. Then moved her feet. She was moving forwards slow. But was slowly getting faster. She was still standing a little hunched over, not fully grasping the balance on the ice yet. But he was skating beside her.

 

 

“There you go. You’ll be skating in the Olympics in no time.”

 

 

“Stop, don’t make me laugh.”

 

 

Just then someone skated quickly right by her. Startling her and bringing her down on her bum. Jon knelt down, “are you okay?”

 

 

She slowly got back up, “yeah. I kind of want to eat something now though.”

 

 

He smiled, “It's been a while. Lunch would be a good idea now.”

 

They went back to the entrance and gave the skates back. They walked down the sidewalk to a nearby diner.

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

“I actually did. I can now brag that I know how to ice skate.”

 

 

He laughed, “maybe don’t brag about it quite yet. I mean what if they want you to show them? Then they’d know you were lying.”

 

She shoved his arm, “haha very funny.”

 

“I’m kidding… kind of,” they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^_-) hope you guys liked this one?


	60. World's Best Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys proves that she is.

They sat down in a secluded booth in the diner. Daenerys plopped down on the seat opposite him with a big sigh. Jon smiled as he took his coat off. Folding it and setting it on the empty seating beside him.

 

 

Daenerys unzipped her coat and flung it off in a quick messy movement. Laying it over the back of her booth seat.

 

 

“It’s warm in here.” She hummed in delight.

 

 

Jon nodded as he looked at his menu, “the north knows to keep the heating up and high when it’s winter.”

 

 

“Oh yeah.” She leans on the table, nearing her face to the back of his menu separating them and whispered, “winter is coming.”

 

 

He lowered his menu just enough to show his eyes, staring at her with tilted brows. She smiled at him, he loved her smile. It always exceeded her lips and could be seen in her eyes.

 

 

“Shocked? I did a little research before coming.”

 

 

Jon lowered his menu onto the tabletop, “yeah? What does it mean then?”

 

 

“It was a warning they gave to let the people in the area know to prepare for the winter season approaching.”

 

“Who gave the warning?”

 

 

“The head of the area at the time.”

 

 

Jon leaned back and smiled, “very good. If you’re trying to prove yourself the perfect girlfriend, you’re doing one hell of a job.”

 

 

She smirked, “haven’t I always been the best girlfriend?”

 

 

Jon looked back at his menu chuckling, “oh sure-” He peered up at her and stuttered mid-sentence when he saw her posing and staring at him with her best attempt at a seductive gaze.

 

He was sure that to anyone else looking over at them it looked awkward, but he was fully in her trap. Finding her very sexy.

 

“Of course you are. Always have been and always will be.” He looked back at his menu while he finished his thought, “there is no better match for me than you.”

 

She blushed, he wasn’t looking at her but she still rubbed her cheeks to mask it.

 

The waitress came over and they gave their orders. Handing over the menu and to chat. She asked more questions about ice skating. Wanting real tips, she intended to be much more self-sufficient on the ice before they leave their visit to Winterfell.

 

Someone came up to their booth from behind. Jon turned his head starting a thank you, expecting the waitress with their food. But his face getting long at who it was.

 

“Jon? Is that you?’

 

 

Jon forced a smile before replying, “last I checked.”

 

 

The man laughed patting Jon’s shoulder harder than was friendly. Jon clenched his fists to hold him back from biting at his obvious first attempt at teasing him.

 

 

Daenerys saw his hands and rubbed her foot againts his leg under the table. Giving him a little more reassurance to not be bothered by whoever this was. She hasn’t the slightest clue but it was clear… he wasn’t a friend of Jon’s.

 

Jon turned his attention back to Daenerys, his attempt at ignoring Karl. But catching his dodge and walked over to Daenerys’ side of the booth.

 

 

“Well, well, well. And who may this lovely lady is?” He looked at her with a thin-lipped smile. Showing way too much teeth to be appealing. Then looked over at Jon, “don’t tell me… she’s with you?”

 

 

Jon kept his lips shut. Just glaring at him from across the table. Karl then shrugged and tucked his hands in his pockets, “of course not. Why would a beautiful woman with… better options choose you.” He smiled at Daenerys again, “what’s he paying you? Ah, it doesn’t matter.” he held out his hand towards her, “come on dear. You deserve someone who can-”

 

 

He sighed, giving her a once over. Getting a look at her before finishing his sentence.

 

“Someone who can handle you.”

 

 

Jon clenched his jaw, finally feeling a need to break his silence.

 

 

“If your tongue keeps flapping where it doesn’t belong, it might just get cut off.”

 

 

Karl looked over at Jon, his face showing how amused he now was. He leaned over, lowering his head to eye level with Jon.

 

 

“So this wolf does bark.” He chuckled, “does it have the bite to back it up?”

 

Jon huffed with a small smile. Jon leaned back in the booth, his body visibly releasing the tension he was holding earlier.

 

 

Karl then frowned, “I’m speaking to you, dog. If you don’t respond as we’ve trained-” He then smiled again, “you won’t get a treat.”

 

 

Jon looked over at Daenerys still smiling. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but felt the need to follow Jon’s lead and smiled back. Both now looking as though there was a secret only they knew.

 

 

Jon then brought his amused gaze to Karl, “you know what they say right?”

 

Karl shrugged, already bored with his antagonizing.

 

 

Jon tapped his fingers on the table, “the only reason someone plays a big dick is that they lack one.”

 

 

Karl gave Jon a stone glare. Not looking amused nor particularly angry either. Jon had been saving that for years after high school. But was now getting nervous now that it looked like it wasn’t going to shut him up.

 

 

Before Karl could respond Daenerys erupted in loud laughter. Getting their attention… as well as everyone else in the diner. Jon was tempted to duck down to hide from all the eyes that were now on the three of them.

 

But Daenerys only got louder. His eyes widening towards her, hoping she’d take the hint to cut it out. Her laugh felt real, but he could tell based on how she usually laughs at things she found funny. He knew she was playing it up. He almost felt smaller thinking she was doing it to act as though she found it funnier than she really did.

 

 

Daenerys slammed her hand against the table a few times, making their silverware clanking as it bounced on the table. Then she looked over at Karl with a big smile, small tears making out her eyes. Then spoke equally as loudly.

 

 

“Don’t be ashamed of a baby carrot. Your fingers are almost long enough to help compensate for it.” She then looked at one of the ladies sitting near them, “isn’t that right ma’am? He shouldn’t worry about a small soldier, we just appreciate them fighting for our… freedoms. Or at least the attempt at it.”

 

 

The elderly woman’s face went red. She adjusted her glasses before replying.

 

 

“Karl… that woman is correct. All you’ll need is practice with technique if… the arsenal isn’t fully functional.”

 

 

Jon looked up at Karl’s face. He was shocked to see him flushed of all color. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. 

 

 

Karl rubbed his head, “please don’t… grandma this doesn’t involve you.”

 

 

The moment he said it, nearly everyone in the diner gasped. People were now watching him trying to shush his grandmother as she tried to give him more advice, as though it were a hit new soap.

 

 

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other. Sharing the same heavily amused look, her eyes smiling again at him.

 

 

They both leaning into each other and laughing. He kissed her lips, her off guard at first but settling in not long after.

 

Then parting, “thank you.”

 

She shrugged, “I never liked bullies.” She then pouted, “you better give me a little bit of a backstory on you and him after we eat.”

 

Jon nodded, “I owe you one. I’m sure you have a few questions.”

 

 

Daenerys huffed, “yeah. I’m still not sure what exactly happened just now.”

 

 

Jon grinned, “you were just continuing to prove why you’re the best girlfriend in the whole wide world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :PPPP did you like this chapter??


	61. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to the bullies.

They returned to the hotel room after eating. Jon closed and locked the door behind him, and Daenerys fell back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

 

 

He put his keys down on the table by the door and sat on the bed next to her. Her eyes were closed but she was giving a slight frown. He pinched her nose until she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him, rubbing her nose.

 

 

“Ow.”

 

 

He smiled, “why the long face?”

 

 

She shrugged, running her hands across the covers on the bed.

 

 

“Out with it.”

 

 

She glanced at him, “out with what?”

 

 

“Whatever it is that is on your mind.”

 

 

“Who was he?” She spoke quickly.

 

 

“Who?”

 

 

“The guy at the diner.”

 

 

Jon now laid back on the bed, “oh him. He… he is just a bad memory.”

 

 

“Was he like… a bully?”

 

 

Jon chuckled, “yeah. I mean he wasn’t the mock you in front of everyone and let them join in on the laughing type of bully. He was a silent attacker. I doubt if you asked anyone who went to our school they’d deny any ill will between us.”

 

 

“Was it bad? Or did the moody Jon Snow let it roll off his shoulders with ease?” She smiled.

 

 

He returned her smile, “I… Admittedly don’t do well when people try to push my buttons. I have since then definitely tried to keep my anger to a minimum. I mean no one likes an explosive personality like that.”

 

 

She brushed her fingers through his hair as he spoke.

 

 

“I think him showing back up made me realize something.”

 

 

She tilted her head, “And what would that be?”

 

 

“I think I regret not standing up for myself against him in school. I always let him get his punches in then walk off silently.” He chuckled, “I guess what the advice teachers give you don’t always work. Just because you give no reaction doesn’t mean they’ll stop and move on.”

 

 

She laughed, “of course not. Any kid could tell you that, only a well-adjusted adult would advise someone to quote on quote give the bullies what they want. Just being able to make someone feel bad is what they want.”

 

 

He looked up at her, “what about you?”

 

 

“What about me?”

 

 

“Did you have any bullies?”

 

 

She brushed her hair over her shoulder, “of course not. No one can say anything when the subject is perfect.” She smirked.

 

 

He kissed her hand, “you were this perfect in high school too? I’ve never wanted to go back to high school as much as I do now.”

 

 

She laughed, “nope. Unfortunately not this perfect. Believe it or not but I used to be very… naive? Innocent? I was very easy to make jokes towards and have them go way over my head.”

 

 

“If they went over your head, then I guess that makes you fortunate? You can't dwell on them if you didn’t understand them right?”

 

 

She smiled, “I guess. I mean it wasn’t until after I graduated that I realized the jokes. I didn’t have a specific person who would mock me, I, unfortunately, had the whole school making jokes at my expense.”

 

 

“The whole school? Give me names, give me addresses.”

 

 

She smiled, “It’s fine. I mean it’s crazy isn’t it?”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I went to a school full of people filled with so many insecurities they had to find some in others to joke about.”

 

 

Jon laughed, “Ha, that is crazy. A school full of losers, did you by chance get a diploma from Loser High School?”

 

 

She gasped, “oh my god. I did, how did you know? It’s at home framed. It says in big comic sans font, Loser High School. With my name below in a font that doesn’t match the rest.”

 

 

Jon put his hand over his heart, “what an eyesore.”

 

 

She leaned down and spoke in his ear, “just like that guy that tried it earlier.”

 

 

“Aw, are you a bully now?”

 

She shrugged, “is it still bullying if the butt of the joke is a bully?”

 

 

Jon scratched his chin pretending to think, “you’re right. It’s not bullying, it’s justice.”

 

 

She got off of the bed and headed over to the mini-fridge. He looked over, “hey what are you doing? Those are expensive.”

 

 

She looked over at him, “you obviously haven’t used your hotels correctly.” She pulled out two of the little liquor bottles and handed him one. “We’re going to drink to our bullies.”

 

 

Jon took it and opened the top. They clinked their glasses then drank. After finishing, Daenerys took his from his hand and went to the bathroom.

 

 

“Are you throwing those away?”

 

She came back and they have now been filled with liquid again. Jon furrowed his brows, “is there a dispenser in there that I didn’t notice?”

 

 

She smirked, “this is a little trick I learned from a friend. You drink them then put water back in them. Then back into the fridge.”

 

 

“That can’t work though,” Jon protested.

 

 

“Why not? Are they drinking these to see if they are still alcohol? Plus this isn’t a freezer, it’s a fridge so they won’t freeze.”

 

 

Jon paused. She closed the fridge and sat back on the bed. Laying on her stomach and looking at him with a big grin.

 

 

Jon smiled and shook his head, “that’s not right.”

 

 

She kissed him, “it’s not wrong either, so I’m okay with being somewhere in between. But it’s so lonely in the middle. You’ll join me right?”

 

 

Jon shrugged, “I don’t know. I think I am a pretty good boy.”

 

 

“But I’m a bad girl.”

 

He looked at her with a small smile, “pulling me to the dark side?”

 

She made a gesture as if pulling a rope, “I’m trying.”

 

 

Jon grabbed her and rolled over on the bed, “it’s working. Take me wherever you go.”

 

 

“Pinky promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUTIES! Did you guys like this chapter?


	62. Old Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon takes Daenerys to visit a sentimentally important area from his past.

Daenerys started to wake up when Jon began to shake her.

 

 

“Hey, wake up sleepy.”

 

 

She yawned as she turned over in the bed. Pulling the covers higher up to cover her shoulders. She saw Jon laying on the bed next to her. But he was already dressed and just waiting for her to start getting ready too.

 

 

“What time is it?”

 

 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked.

 

 

“A little after eight.”

 

 

She yawned again and looked at the window in the room and saw light shining through. Sitting up and leaning back on the headboard of the bed.

 

 

“It feels earlier than that.”

 

 

Jon laughed, “yeah? Well get on up. There's a place I want to take you. And I want us to get there before it starts to get busy.”

 

She looked over at him curious, “where?”

 

 

 

He smiled, “I guess you’ll have to get washed up and dressed to find out.”

 

 

He then got off the bed and walked over to the door. He pulled out his phone after it buzzed. Then waved the phone as he faced her on the bed.

 

 

“Get ready quickly please and thank you, the taxi has already arrived downstairs. I’ll go get him to wait for us. Join me when you’re done.”

 

 

 

He then headed out and she slid off of the bed. Stretching out her back and shoulders before going into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, hair and put on clothes. Heading out of the room, locking the door and taking the elevator down.

 

 

She saw Jon at the entrance of the hotel. He smiled when he saw her. She walked over and he gave her a peck on the cheek before heading out to the taxi that was waiting for them.

 

 

They got in and he started driving. She looked back over at Jon, “you really won’t tell me where we’re going?”

 

 

He chuckled while looking out of the window. Then looked over at her with an amused smile on his face.

 

 

“It’s a pretty important place to me. I don’t know how interesting it will be for you to visit. But I know while we were here, I had to make at least one visit.”

 

 

She sighed and grabbed his hand. She started moving his fingers, and playing with his hand.

 

 

“You know I love you right?” She asks.

 

 

He gave an audible gasp, “of course I do.”

 

 

She then gazed into his eyes with a smile, “then any place important to you is important to me. May not be as significant to me because I don’t have your same history with it but I’m always interested in hearing why it is for you.”

 

 

He pulled his falling curls out of his face. Looking back out of the window, “you are quite something Daenerys.”

 

 

She huffed, “I know it was cheesy but I still mean it.”

 

 

He smiled, “I know. I think I love you more than I did thirty seconds ago.”

 

 

After a decently longer drive, the taxi finally stopped. Jon paid the driver as they got out. Jon watched her as they took the stone stairs up to where he wanted to go. As they did, Daenerys mumbled “wow” to herself. But Jon heard a little of it, causing a smile.

 

 

“Where are we? This looks like the scene of a movie.”

 

 

They walked over to a large area of beautifully unique looking trees.

 

 

“Weirwoods in a Godswood,” Jon replied.

 

 

She looked over at him, “is this place special because it’s beautiful? Because I’m starting to feel the specialness of it sink into my veins.”

 

 

He laughed as they walked over to one of them.

 

 

“Ned used to take me here all the time. We would pray to the Old Gods. It was a big bonding activity for us.”

 

 

She looked at him a little surprised, “you’re religious? Forgive me when I tell you, you don’t sound like it.”

 

 

Jon laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked back up at the tree they were standing in front of.

 

 

“Well… not really. I mean I believed praying would be helpful when I was younger. I kind of just… lost all of the faith I suppose.”

 

 

“How come?”

 

 

He glanced down at Daenerys, “if there are gods, they would have answered at least one of my prayers. Right?”

 

 

She pulled him down in a little kiss.

 

 

“I’m not an answer to at least one of your prayers?”

 

 

Jon leaned back still looking at her. He formed a small grin, “maybe you are. But I don’t know if I’ll start believing because a beautiful woman who I love, loves me back. Maybe if I died and was brought back, then I’d reconsider my belief system though.”

 

 

 

She laughed, “fair.” She looked over at the tree and saw a small number of other people on their knees praying to the other trees. “Why don’t you try a prayer?”

 

 

He looked at her a little confused. “Why? I just told you I don’t really believe in this stuff anymore.”

 

 

She shrugged, “I mean while we’re here. It doesn’t have to be because you think your prayer will be answered. But to add it to the memory and nostalgia of when you would do this with Ned.”

 

 

Jon looked back at the tree. “Fine. But you have to pray with me.”

 

 

She waved her hands, “woah. I don’t pray and I have no sentimental attachments to this place. I’ll watch silently though.”

 

 

Jon looked over at her, “nope. If I’m praying, you’re praying.”

 

 

She groaned, “fine.”

 

 

He knelt down, pointing a spot next to him for her to join. She sighed and walked over then knelt down as well.

 

 

Jon clasped his hands together closing his eyes. She watched him and did the same. Once she closed her eyes, she started to think about what she would pray for right now.

 

 

World peace? No. She kept thinking. She then knew what she’d want to pray for. She prayed for the Old Gods to answer whatever Jon’s prayer was for. She didn’t do it to restore his faith, she didn’t care if he had any or not. She doesn’t particularly look at religion favorably. She just wanted whatever Jon wanted to be given to him.

 

 

After she did so, she opened her eyes. Jon had already finished.

 

 

“That was quick.” She spoke as she got back up.

 

 

Jon smiled, “I knew what I’d want to pray for. I mean I hope it comes true whether it’s because of the gods or because of my actions to get it.”

 

 

She smiled, “well… can I hear what it is?”

 

 

He shook his head, “that’s the number one rule against wishing, praying and hoping. If you tell someone, it doesn’t work anymore.”

 

 

She sighed, “you don’t even believe in it. What harm comes from telling me?”

 

 

Jon shrugged, “I don’t know.” He smiled, “I’ll tell you what. I’ll tell you what it was, when it comes to fruition.”

 

 

She smiled, “fine. I’ll take what I can get.”

 

 

He looked around at the other trees. Then Daenerys stomach growled, taking his attention.

 

 

He laughed, “maybe we should go get something to eat.”

 

 

She nodded, “that’d be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know conflict makes stories interesting..... but so does fluff. But don't worry ;) future conflict will come. I've already got it in mind.


	63. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes up.

They make it to a random restaurant that was nearby. As they walked in Daenerys turned to Jon.

 

 

“Have you been here before?”

 

 

Jon shook his head, “stop asking that everytime we pass a business.”

 

 

She laughed, “I’m just curious. You never know where someone locked as memorable.”

 

 

He smiled, “I guess that’s true. But let me just let you know now then, if we pass some place where something significant happened. I’ll tell you. Okay?”

 

 

She grinned, “okay.”

 

 

They went to the front cashier and ordered. Taking their food back to an open table. They started to dig into their burgers when someone comes up to their table.

 

 

“Jon?”

 

 

He looks over at the man. Putting his burger back down on the wrapper.

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

He gestured to himself, “Pyp. I’ll be embarrassed if you don’t remember me.”

 

 

It takes him a minute, “Oh Pyp. From school.”

 

 

Pyp nodded, “yeah. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t remember me though.”

 

 

Jon smiled, “no way dude. You and I were very close in school. Safely one of my best friends.”

 

 

Pyp smiled back, “same here.” He looked over at Daenerys, “hi and would this be your leading lady?”

 

 

Daenerys laughed, “nice to meet you. Pyp was it?”

 

 

He shook her hand, “I haven’t seen you two here recently. Do you live here or just visiting?”

 

 

“We’re just visiting. She’s been here but not to the extent of actual sightseeing.”

 

 

Pyp raised his brows, “really? You know what is a fun thing to do up North?”

 

 

“What?” Daenerys asks amused.

 

 

“Skiing or snowboarding.”

 

 

Jon laughed, “I actually didn’t have that planned.”

 

 

Pyp smiled, “I actually own a few lodges up by the slopes. I can let you two rent one. For free, since we were close.”

 

 

“Oh I don’t know. I’d hate to impede on your business.”

 

 

Pyp shook his head, “no way. You can spend a few days free. It doesn’t impede at all.”

 

 

Jon looked over at Daenerys and she was nodding excitedly.

 

 

“Okay. Just for a few days.”

 

 

“Ah, that's great.” He pulls out a small card with the address to the lodge. “Head up tomorrow, I’ll give you the keys.”

 

 

Jon put it in his pocket, “we’ll try to make it in the morning.”

 

 

“See you two soon.” Pyp waved and left.

 

 

Jon looked over at Daenerys, “I guess we’ll be skiing soon.”

 

 

Daenerys clapped her hands, “I’ve always wanted to ski. I just never got around to it.”

 

 

“I’ll be a bit rusty on my skills.”

 

 

Daenerys laughed, “I can’t wait to see you fall then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu a cabin in the woods. Or more like mountains for skiing slopes lol.


	64. Lodging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the Lodge.

They had finished putting their bags into another taxi. Getting in and heading off to the mountains.

 

 

“So, should I be worried to stay in a cabin in the woods?” Daenerys jokes.

 

 

 

“I mean not monstrously, no. I mean if you happen to find yourself alone in the middle of nowhere out there, then sure be concerned because something has gone horribly wrong.”

 

 

 

Daenerys laughed, “I don’t know, maybe I could handle myself pretty well.”

 

 

Jon smiled, “sure if you think that being alone in the cold, snow and with no food isn’t too big a task to maneuver through.”

 

 

 

She flipped her hair, “of course. I can do anything.”

 

 

 

Jon chuckled. They mainly listened to music on the drive up. Luckily enough the taxi driver was good at getting through traffic. The drive wasn’t as long as Jon thought it would be. They were dropped off at the address that Pyp had given him.

 

 

They walked up a wooden pathway up to a large building. It had a large sign that read, Slope Lodges. They went in and saw Pyp sitting on one of the couches in the middle area.

 

 

 

“Pyp,” Jon announced.

 

 

He looked up from his book, “ah you made it. Come this way.” He got up and started to walk over to the front desk area. He pulled one of the keys off of the wall and handed them to Jon.

 

 

“I’ve given you the king cabin. You should have a pretty damn good view.”

 

 

 

Jon smiled, “thanks Pyp. I promise that next time I come, I’m paying for the stay.”

 

 

“Ha, okay. Don’t be a stranger. So if you go out these doors there should me the arrow signs that point you up the side. Yours will have the number 57 by the front door that matches the number on your key.”

 

 

Jon nodded said thank you again and headed off up the side. “What number are we again?” Daenerys asks.

 

 

“57.”

 

 

“Oh god, are we going to have to pass 56 other cabins?”

 

 

Jon laughed, “I don’t think that’s how they were numbering them..”

 

 

Eventually they finally make it to the top. They went up and Jon was quickly trying to open the door. “My hands are about to freeze off,” Jon complains.

 

 

 

“You should have worn the gloves I gave you, instead of putting them in your bag.”

 

 

“Gloves? Please, you know I’m way too cool to be dressed sensibly.”

 

 

“Yeah okay.” She walked up and took the keys out of his hands and opened the door. Pulling her bags in and walking straight over to the thermostat. Jon came in with his bags. Closing the door then heading to the fireplace.

 

 

Two efforts to get comfortably warm. After about twenty minutes they were both in more comfortable clothes, sitting on a leather sofa both sharing a blanket in front of the fire.

 

 

“Are you scared to be in a cabin up in the mountains yet?”

 

 

Daenerys laughed, “nope. Not yet, but if the heating stops working I might be sad when I freeze in that corner.”

 

 

Jon looked over, “that corner specifically?”

 

 

She nodded.

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

She smiled, “because it has all those wall-length windows and I want to possibly wave for help if someone happens to approach my freezing body.”

 

 

“Ha, okay. I see, is there room for two?”

 

 

“Of course, but if you joined me there’s a high chance we’d be able to generate some heat.”

 

 

He smirked, “I am definitely not going to complain about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, why do I want this to be my life ;-;


	65. Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go skiing.

“Hey.” Jon softly rubbed her arm until she woke up.

 

 

She yawns, “yeah?”

 

 

“You want to wake up? It’s better if we take advantage of the sunlight for skiing today.”

 

 

She rubs her eyes, the light flowing in through the window. “Yeah, I’ll get up.”

 

 

They both washed up and got dressed in thick and cozy clothes for the snow. Heading out and walking over to the slopes. Luckily the cabins were nearby the skiing slopes, so it didn’t take long to get there.

 

 

Heading into the rental shop, Jon rented skis for him and skis for Daenerys. As they were checking out a man came out from the back.

 

 

“Hey, guys. Skiing huh?”

 

 

Jon nodded, “yeah. It’s been a while but every time I do it, it’s like riding a bike. Never really lose your ability to do it.”

 

 

He laughed, “I definitely feel you on that.” He looked over at Daenerys, “your silence tells me it’s your first time?”

 

 

She grinned, “was it that obvious?”

 

 

The man nodded, “a little. Every new skiier kind of has that same look on their face. It’s usually a mix of excitement and fear. Thought I feel they are both valid worries. Skiing is fun but can be dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

 

She shrugged, “I’m sure I can enjoy myself. I’ve already accepted at failing at it today.”

 

 

“Well, I can help you out. I give tips and pointers to beginners, you can join the other three people I plan to help in ten minutes.”

 

 

She looked at Jon who was counting his money to pay for the rental equipment. Looking up, and realizing he wasn’t paying attention. “What?”

 

 

Daenerys laughed, “do you think I should join his… class, I guess. To give me a better grasp of skiing before I join you?”

 

 

He nodded, “yeah. I don’t mind, you may enjoy having a hang on some aspects before hitting any real slopes. And last time I came, I learned the hard way that I am not any good at teaching people. To be fair, I think it’s all Sansa’s fault that she didn’t do well.”

 

 

Daenerys smiled, “okay. I guess it couldn’t hurt to join in and learn some things.”

 

 

They got their things and headed out. Jon kissed her on the cheek and wished her luck with her training. He put his skis on and headed out to a rather simple slope just to get his bearings straight. 

 

 

Just before he was going to ski, someone called out his name. Looking over to see Pyp again.

 

 

“Hey, Pyp.”

 

 

He also had skis on, “wears your girlfriend?”

 

 

Jon chuckled, “she’s taking the pointers some guy offered.”

 

 

“Oh, him? Yeah, he does that for anyone who wants them. He’s not bad at helping people start off well.”

 

 

Jon smiled, “I’m glad to know that she might actually get better after that then.”

 

 

Pyp pulled his goggles down, “want to ski together until she’s ready to join you?”

 

 

Jon smirked, “for sure.” Pushing off and starting to move, he looked back. “The last one down is a grumkin.”

 

 

They did that for a while. Pyp had to go for a work emergency. Apparently one of the people renting one of his cabins refuses to pay the full bill. Jon took his skis off and started to look for Daenerys.

 

 

He saw the guy that was supposed to teach Daenerys, he was talking to a different group of people. Daenerys wasn’t in that group. He headed over.

 

 

“Excuse me.”

 

 

He looked up at Jon, “oh hey again. Has she surprised you? She left my session pretty good for a beginner.”

 

 

Jon frowned, “I don’t know where she is. I haven’t seen her since I left her earlier.”

 

 

“Really? I haven’t either since the end of our lesson. I told her which slopes I recommend her to do at her level. But told her to do them with you.”

 

 

Jon looked around, “which slopes did you recommend?”

 

 

“The first two. They are basically just straight down rides. No bumps and the rarely any trees.”

 

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

 

Jon left and headed to the two slopes. He went down them both intending to find her trying them by herself. But he kept alternating them and couldn’t find her. He then started to look around the area people just hang out in and still couldn’t find her.

 

 

He started to shout her name as he went around. People started to leave though. An employee came up to Jon.

 

 

“You have a few hours left. But after that, we will be shutting the slopes down for a storm that has been reported to be coming.”

 

 

Jon nodded, “okay.”

 

 

He then continued to look around. He pulled his phone out but there was no service. As he was walking he saw caution tape. It was stopping people from going down that area. But the tape was broken and almost completely covered by snow.

 

 

“She didn’t.” He whispered to himself. This slope was in front of the first two slopes. If the tape was covered by snow when she was told which slopes to go down, she might have mistaken this one for one of the slopes he recommended for her.

 

 

He looked around then quickly put on his skis, then headed down. He had to know if she was there or not.

 

 

He whispered, “I’m coming Daenerys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo... did you enjoy this one?


	66. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to find Daenerys.

He was skiing down. Fighting the urge to go down fast, because he doesn’t know where she might be.

 

 

“Daenerys!”

 

 

He started shouting her name. But if she had gotten hurt she could be unconscious and not able to respond. 

 

 

He continued to go down the slope. But as he had to keep maneuvering past all kinds of trees tipped over and trash. Many things that make skiing safely nearly impossible. 

 

 

“Jon!?”

 

 

His eyes widened. Did I actually hear that or am I going crazy already?

 

 

“Daenerys!”

 

 

He looked around frantically, he was paying attention to everything except the things in front of him.

 

 

“Ah, fuck!”

 

 

He was moving faster when hearing what he thought was Daenerys. And fell over as his legs hit a tree that was partially covered by the excessive amount of snow falling. He fell face-first into a thick freshly fallen snow. He lifted his head up and tried to wipe the snow off of his face. But it was starting to stick to the sweat on his forehead. 

 

 

“My face is freezing off,” he said angrily.

 

 

He then tried to get up but his ankle was flushed with pain. He rolled over and tried to look at his ankle, but couldn’t without taking off his snow trousers to then get access to his boots. He tried to roll his ankle around but it was too painful.

 

 

Did it break? Sprained? He looked around to the slope that continued on. It doesn’t matter, she’s still out there… somewhere.

 

 

He used his ski poles to get back onto his feet. He tried to keep skiing but one of the buckles holding his feet to the ski had broken.

 

 

“Fuuuuck!” He screamed.

 

 

Picking up his ski’s and putting his arms through the buckles that weren’t broken and carried them with him as he walked. He used the poles to help keep as much pressure off of his bad ankle as he could.

 

 

The snow was starting to fall more and more. The winds picking up in speed and strength. What did they mention before? A storm was coming, right? He looked around, the light was dying and becoming harder to see where he was going.

 

 

As he was going he saw a small cave-like area. The snow was piling up and slightly hanging over a large rock. He looked around, maybe I should rest for a little. As he headed towards it, he saw a bright red spot on the ground.

 

 

“Daenerys?”

 

 

He remembered her wearing a red coat, he immediately rushed over. She must have fallen and hit her head on the rock that she was laying on. She was almost completely covered in snow. He pulled her out and pulled her over to the little area he had spotted earlier. Patting down the snow, making it a bit more compact and sturdy then laying her down.

 

 

He laid on the ground next to her and wrapped his body around hers. Rapidly rubbing her limbs with his hands to get her to warm up a little. She was unconscious. He softly tried to warm her face, he could see her losing color.

 

 

Keeping his face close to hers. Trying to keep her face warm with his hot breath. He saw her still breathing so, he felt a hundred times better knowing she seemed to not be in a dire situation… yet.

 

 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” He whispered. Keeping her as close as he could.

 

Pulling them back against the rock and as far away from the snow. Luckily the side that the wind was blowing was the same as the rock. So they could use the rock to keep the falling snow to fall on them. He started looking out at the snowstorm that was starting to fall on them.

 

 

“I’ll keep you warm,” he whispered again, but mainly as reassurance for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, golly gee brothers and sisters, how does this chapter make yall feel?


	67. Keeping Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys comes to.

Jon was laying down next to Daenerys. He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He woke up when he felt excruciating pain shooting up his leg.

 

 

“Fuuuck.”

 

 

He looked down at his leg, his ankle was still covered by his clothes. But as he sat up and softly touched around it, he could tell that it was swollen. He leaned back and slowly tried to roll his ankle, but it wasn’t working. It hurts too much.

 

 

Daenerys let out a big audible breath. Jon looked down, this was the first loud noise she had made since he found her.

 

 

“Daenerys?”

 

 

She slowly opened her eyes. Blinking furiously trying to adjust to the sunlight bouncing off of the snow hitting her eyes. Jon moved over to block the light after noticing that was something bothering her.

 

 

She looked up at Jon confused, “where are we? Why are we outside?”

 

 

Jon sighs, “well… you got knocked out. And I hurt my ankle when I was trying to find you.”

 

 

Daenerys tried to sit up, Jon helping her up. She sat back against the rock. Jon gave her a gentle gaze, “do… do you remember anything?”

 

 

Daenerys moved her hair out of her face. She had a messy silver nest on her head. “I was skiing. It was a slope that was recommended to start out with. But as I was going down it, I was shocked by how much junk was on the slope.”

 

 

“That slope was not one that was recommended.”

 

 

“What do you mean? He said the first two.”

 

 

“The slope you went down was supposed to be closed off. But the caution tape that blocked people from going in was broken and mostly buried under snow.”

 

 

She hissed, “ah fuck. Really? No wonder I saw so many fallen trees. I mean how do trees fall out here anyway?”

 

 

Jon chuckled, “I don’t know. Maybe too many skiers ran into them.”

 

 

Daenerys smiled, she rubbed her head. Jon frowned, “are you okay?”

 

 

She nodded, “I just have a bit of a headache. But knowing that we are in a small pickle right now, I think I know where it’s coming from.”

 

 

Jon laughed, “yeah. Your head hurts, my ankle hurts and we don’t know if someone is going to come to get us or if we should try to make it up to the top.”

 

 

Daenerys raised her brows, “well how close to the top are we?”

 

 

Jon sighed, “uh. We are probably closer to the bottom then we are the top. Plus it was storming and I don’t know if it’s completely over. It’s still pretty windy. It could go bad again.”

 

 

Daenerys slumped her shoulders, “so are we just supposed to wait here?”

 

 

Jon moved closer and pulled her close to him, “for right now. That might be for the best. I don’t want us to try going up the slope only to be hit with no escape of a big storm.”

 

 

Daenerys nodded, “yeah that would be pretty bad.”

 

 

Almost on cue, the wind picked up a lot more. A chilling breeze hitting Jon and Daenerys. She leaned into Jon more, putting her face in his chest, to keep the wind away. Jon pulled his hood on and held onto her.

 

 

Jon spoke, “right now, we just need to stay warm.”

 

 

Daenerys tightened her hold of Jon, “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much but I hope you still enjoyed it.


	68. Stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys get warm in the cold.

Jon looked out and sighed.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Daenerys asked.

 

 

Jon smiled, “you mean aside from the obvious?”

 

 

“Yes, aside from the obvious. Why are you being a heavy sigher right now?”

 

 

Jon shrugged, “I guess I am just being a bit impatient. I feel like there has to be somebody who notices that we’re gone right?”

 

 

Daenerys shook her head, “why would they? Everyone is staying inside for the storm and hopefully, anyway, no one is sneaking into our cabin wondering why we aren’t there.”

 

 

Jon frowned, “you’ve failed at cheering me up.”

 

 

Daenerys chuckled, “I wasn’t trying to.”

 

 

Jon moved back, wincing as he did. His foot dragged across the ground as he moved back against the rock. His foot going over a small rock, tipping his foot at an angle that really hurt his ankle.

 

 

“Let me see your ankle.”

 

 

Jon shook his head, “It's fine. I’ll wait it out until it stops hurting.”

 

 

“Are you stupid? Just let me see it so we can at least try to determine if it’s serious.”

 

 

“Fine. Whatever.”

 

 

Daenerys moved over to his leg and started untying his laces. Pulling off the boot and lifting his snow pants. She tugged his long sock down which exposed his swollen and purple ankle underneath.

 

 

“Oh my god, Jon. This has to be more than a sprain or strain. It looks like you could have broken it.”

 

 

“You don’t know that though.”

 

 

“And you don’t know that it isn’t. We need to get out of here ourselves if no one is going to come for us in the next two days.”

 

 

Jon frowned, “I can’t walk. If you have to go, it will have to be without me.”

 

 

“No, we’re going together.”

 

 

Jon smiled, “you know you can go without me faster. Then come get me with help faster. I won’t argue with you about it past that.”

 

 

“Fine. We’ll talk about it later.”

 

 

Before Jon could protest a very strong gust of wind went past them. The cool air almost felt like it was cutting their skin. Daenerys quickly put Jon’s sock and boot back on. Another large wind chill cut right through them.

 

 

“Fuck. My clothes don’t seem to be keeping me any warmer anymore.”

 

 

Jon huddled up next to her. They were wrapped in each other, staying as far away from the wind as they could. “It can feel like that sometimes. If you’re in the cold long enough, coats seem to lose their effectiveness in keeping you warm. But trust me, you’ll notice the difference once you take the coat off.”

 

 

Daenerys bit her lip then looked at Jon. “Would that help?”

 

 

Jon raised his brows, “Would what will help?”

 

 

“If we had skin contact.”

 

 

“And shed our thick winter clothes? Are you nuts?”

 

 

“I heard that body heat is very good and keeping warm. Like if we laid some clothes on the ground to lay on then laid against each other with the coats on top. Maybe we’d be warmer.”

 

 

“That’s a bad idea Daenerys.”

 

 

And before she could continue to talk, the wind picked up even more. It got colder with a ridiculous amount of snow falling. The sun was getting covered by clouds and just like that, they were in the middle of a big snowstorm.

 

Jon and Daenerys didn’t speak. They just held each other close, trying to hold onto as much heat as they could. And hoping that this storm would pass quickly and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I always like hearing from you all. :)


End file.
